What Just Happened?
by iluvEdo
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were friends for some time, now they're boyfriends. But somehow, people keep getting in the way of their relationship. Can they work past this...?Or should they just call it quits. Epilogue is up! .:COMPLETE:.
1. Tell me

Today I had an urge to start another story.  
It may not be long…though.  
I hope you like!

_Edit: July 2008_

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here I am, sitting in this stupid math class, bored out of my mind. What will linear equations do for me in the real world, anyway? Nothing, that's what! So I usually waste time by talking to Sasuke and Sakura but especially Sasuke.

Let's begin with… '_fuck_'_h_e is so godamn hot! I know I sound ridiculous when I say that but . . . I just can't help it. He does that to me.

This year has been my greatest yet. I and Sasuke have become impeccably close. Best, best friends. Like we hang out and stuff all the time now. It's weird honestly. It never used to be like that. Two years ago, Sasuke never knew I existed, so basically I've been working like an idiotic maniac to get to the point where he does. The thing that disappoints me . . . is that he has a girlfriend.

Yep. A girlfriend. An ugly one too: _Ino Yamanaka_.

She is the most annoying thing to walk the face of the earth. She practically _screams _Queen Bitch. I just don't see what Sasuke likes in her. I especially get a crack out of her love notes. They all, in sum, consist of "I love you Sasuke, I love your hair, you smell good today," etc. etc. etc. Like eck. Makes me sick . . . of course not Sasuke, just Ino.

So I have a minor infatuation problem on my hands. What you don't admit can't hurt you though, right?

Getting back to the life that's steadily killing me though . . . _Fuck,_ I'm so bored! Sasuke must have been bored too . . . since he's now asleep. His ass needs to wake the frick up and talk to me, damnit. I am not droning through this class alone.

With no means of subtlety, I stick a pencil in his ear . . . and wiggle. "What the fuck, dobe?" Plan: success.

"You were sleeping . . . so I decided to wake you." I graciously smile.

Sasuke sits up and cleans out his ear with a pinky finger, a disgusted look securely on his face. "And you decided to stick an eraser in my ear instead of just tapping me because . . .?"

Believe me; I would most definitely tap you if you'd ask, Sasuke.

But I say with my freaky, polite smile, "Because when I do tap you it obviously doesn't work."

"Hn." he answers me simply. Now I really smile 'cause I just (easily) won. He gives up easily when it comes to me . . . Okay, I lie. He just thinks I don't stand a chance anyway. _Why bother?_ he thinks. Whatever. I'd own your ass any day, sucker.

He sighs, and before he can put his head back down for sleep I speak up.

"Well, what are you doing after school?" I ask as I sit back in my chair.

"Ino and I are gonna hang at the mall. You want to come?" he answers. He doesn't look up at me as he also relaxes back.

I look away even though I know he's not staring at me. God, I fucking hate Ino. I almost laugh. To cut my time with Sasuke or to be around Ino against the wellbeing of my mental health? Which is the lesser evil? "Nah, no thanks." Good choice.

I had already looked up when he glares at me. He looks . . . okay, pretty angry. What the hell. Sometimes his bipolar angry just ticks me off. "Why the hell not? You fucking know I don't like to be alone with Ino."

I backtrack and blink. "Wait, you don't? Since when?"

He turns and looks back at Ino. "You know why and I . . ." He cuts off short. Just like Sasuke to cut himself off from me and keep it all in.

"Sasuke—"

_Berrring!_

And the bell rings. Fuck.

Man he might've actually opened up to me . . . I was so close. Why did this class have to end now? I chuckle. And I had just wanted it so badly to end. I should've left him sleeping.

Before I notice, he's almost out the door, bag over his shoulder. "Sasuke!" I call. "Wait!" and he does, without looking back, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Be in the parking lot after school."

I frown as I also begin to stand and gather my things. "Parking lot? Why?"

The smirk over his shoulder tells me enough not to need an answer. "We're going to the mall, remember?"

Albeit, I digress. I glare at him. "I said I didn't want to—"

"I don't care. You're coming." And what Sasuke says goes?

But with that said, Sasuke disappeared out into the mesh of students, off to his next class. And, of course, I knew where he was going. I know his entire schedule.

. . . But Christ, why does he have to be so demanding?

He is _not _the fucking boss of me.

Alright, who am I kidding?

I would do anything for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fucking _finally. _The day ends.

Today was like the longest day ever and I have _shit_ loads of homework to do tonight . . . which will, of course, make my day even longer and much more unbearable.

. . . But as for now, I stand in the parking lot. Alone. Looking like a fuckin' idiot, staring around aimlessly. The things I do for this boy. Where is he anyways? He told me to wait in the parking lot, and here I am. Waiting. And waiting . . . And waiting.

I see his car; I know it's his cause the license plate says '**HOT247**'. And he is indeed hot 24 hours, 7 days a week, but _fuck _is that cheesy or what? If his body didn't scream sex the way it did, he wouldn't be able to pull it off. But it does, and he does, with, amazingly, his dignity intact. Plus, I've been in this car millions of times. He just won't let me drive the damn thing. Fucker doesn't trust me at all.

Oh and here he comes . . . God, he's fucking gorgeous.

Obviously except for that bimbo on his arm. _"Puke, sir?"_ Yes, please.

I zone back in as he comes to stand in front of me. He notices my glazed stare. He has a knack for that. Sensing when something's up with me. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing. Why?" I vacantly gaze into his eyes.

"You had that dumbass grin on then it just faded away into . . . well, blank is a good word for that face."

I smile my equally gorgeous (I lie, nothing is as equally gorgeous as him) smile. "Nothing."

"Hi Naruto." The blonde thing greets me in her lovely (sickening) high-pitched voice.

I look at the tramp. My smile exceeds my honesty. "Oh . . . hey Ino."

She just remains oblivious and spoons in closer to Sasuke's body. That _wench. _"Sasuke told me you're coming with us to mall. So let's get going, 'kay?" A blinding, teeth-showing smile. Yeah, I sense a daily teeth whitening on our bimbo's schedule.

"Yeah." I hop in the backseat of the car and we drive off to the mall. I stare out the window the entire time. I don't think I can bear to look up, actually. Looking at Ino makes me realize she has something I don't. And maybe never will. I notice (and try to ignore) as Sasuke glances back at me in the rear view mirror and rightfully realizes I'm kind of upset. Like I said, he has this incredible talent for reading me like an open book. Now, I usually don't display my emotions clear on my face if they happen to be on the sad side of the meter, but you can't always hide everything.

I struggle to keep my eyes away, naturally to no achievement. I stare into his brilliant shades-of-grey eyes. He gives me a reassuring (sort of) smile and a clear saying 'we'll talk about this later'. I nod and look back out the window. We're almost at the mall. _Yippee._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrive at the mall and start to walk around as Ino goes into practically every store. Fucking shop queen. This girl is just _not _Sasuke's type. I don't know how many times I have to repeat the obvious.

It's so boring following her around all day and carrying her bags (_I'm _not her boyfriend. Why the fuck am _I_ carrying her bags?) that Sasuke and I agree to sit in the food court while she finishes.

"Damn, your girlfriend knows how to speed shop." The word girlfriend seems to sting my tongue. I just hate that word.

"Yeah." Sasuke absently looks at the floor.

I decide to bring it up now and get it over with. Hopefully Ino finds a well, falls in, dies on impact, and this conversation won't have to be rushed. Maybe it's about what I've been wanting to hear for forever . . . Maybe I'm delusional. "So Sasuke, what were you saying in math class before the bell?" I can keep my cool as easily he can.

"Dobe, why did you have that look in the car?" He answered my question with a question. _God, _I hate that.

"Bastard, stop changing the subject and just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." Egomaniacal, lying, sunuva—

"Then why did you drag me to the mall?" I say angrily. This off and on thing is getting tiresome already.

"Because you're my best friend and we don't hang out much." . . . Well okay that's true—No! He's covering himself! Have some damn backbone, Naruto.

"Lie. We sit together in like every class and I sleep over your house like every night. So just tell me the truth already."

Sasuke sighs, looking uncharacteristically distressed. Sasuke doesn't do stress. He brushes stress off like a pesky fly. "You answer my question first and I'll tell you."

I feel my stomach twist painfully. I was so not getting out of this. "Fine. I . . . I . . ." I can't find the words. I can't just tell him. What, here? In the middle of the food court? How pathetic and movie-dramatic is that? I'll just make something up. "I was like that in the car because I found out Ino . . . I mean . . . I found out that the person I liked for a long time doesn't feel the same way." That was a good response, right? It was the truth. It's just a matter of how you interpret it. "Now your turn," I say.

He looks pretty scandalized. His eyes stay to the table. "Fine. I was trying to tell you in class that I don't like Ino and I like someone else. Are you happy?"

Wow. Confession day, isn't it? "Who?" I ask boldly. I _have _to know. God help me if it's another skank.

"Yeah Sasuke, who?"

Sasuke and I turn around to see Ino staring right at him. _Like oh shit_. That's some nice timing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_1st chap. Done!_

_How was it…? I typed it up pretty fast._


	2. Party Pooper

Yay, reviewers. Thanks a bunch!  
Keep them coming!

_Edit: July 2008_

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and I turn around and look directly at Ino. I don't know whether to laugh or frown. How the hell did she get here so fast? That's some fucking amazing timing. . . . And better yet, why is she in my conversation?

Her face is a bright red. She must be pissed. Although, it would be more _ladylike_ of her to just accept the fact that Sasuke freaking hates her ass. But please, someone tell me the downside to this?

Sasuke starts, "Ino—"

Ino shakes as she cuts over his impending line of excuses. That's right bitch, squirm. You are so fucking _out _of here.

"Sasuke, how could you? You . . . you asshole! . . . I thought we shared something special? Didn't we!?" She keeps shaking and I think she might actually start to cry. "I guess I was wrong."

I cough to cover my laugh. "You got that right." Sasuke nudges me in the shoulder. What? He was thinking the same thing. Don't hate me because I'm braver.

"Just let me explain, Ino." She stands motionless with her arms crossed over her chest. Hey, it's her fault for not falling in the well like I suggested. You'll just have to deal with the consequences of your decisions. "I like you and all but I don't have that same spark for you I had in the beginning. It's me, okay? It's not you."

. . . Well if that isn't the most ancient fucking line in the book. It's not you, it's me? Really, like when is it ever really not you? If we break up with you, you're obviously fucked to the core. Suck it up and take it like a man!

But nonetheless, Ino begins to tear up. "That's bullshit Sasuke and you know it!" At least she appears to have a brain. But you can't fool me, darling.

I agree with her though. (Say hi to the apocalypse.) Sasuke's being a complete coward right now. He's usually able to tell people off without so much as a thought to their feelings. What's so fucking special about her? I involuntarily scowl, my face twisted. I'm losing my patience for all this.

"Please Ino, don't take it personally. It's me. I just have some stuff to think about." Tell her you hate her! Come on, you ignorant supposed-best friend! Tell her you never want to see her again!

"Well, if you didn't like me, then why did you continue to act like it?" I don't fucking know. But I'm interested to find out.

"I don't know. I guess I was hoping this feeling would go away, but it didn't. I'm sorry." WHY ARE YOU SORRY?!

I take a minute to breathe before I hear Ino ask the question I've been dying to ask.

She seems to calm down before she says, "So . . . what is that feeling anyway? I mean, what chick do you have your eyes on?" What, does she expect to get in a good word for him? Girls are so fucking screwed in the head! Will they not do anything to control a man?

I get jittery as I anxiously wait for his answer. I want to know. I deserve to know.

Sasuke looks vacantly over her shoulder. He's not going to tell her. He shouldn't have to . . . I sigh, feeling defeated. He shouldn't have to tell anyone. Even me . . . But _fuck _if he drapes himself over another tramp! . . . Fuck if he drapes himself over _anyone _else.

"Look—"

It's easy to see how uncomfortable he is. We all need to lay off . . . But this bitch still needs to just jump out the window and die. I intervene, "Leave him alone. If he doesn't want to tell you, then drop it."

"Shut up Naruto!" she snaps.

. . . Damn skank did _not _just tell me to shut up. I will put you in the fucking wall, bitch.

Sasuke reels, beginning to say something. I'm not even sure I want to hear the answer anymore. "I'm not interested in any girl."

"Don't lie to me Sasuke!"

"I'm not lying." Sasuke distantly looks to his shoes. I hate it when he does that. It means he's telling the truth.

". . . Are you really saying what I think you're saying?" And Ino just bursts out laughing. Seriously . . . if I got dumped by Sasuke I wouldn't be laughing. I would be crying for months.

But . . . is he really saying what we think he's saying? I laugh sardonically. Just . . . fuck me and all this crap. Life can't really be this complicated.

I reluctantly look at Sasuke and wait for him to deny the statement, but nothing comes. Oh shit—is he really, truly gay?

Sasuke looks up with fury and sadness in his eyes. Apparently he isn't too keen with the realization either. His hands clench at his sides. "I'm not lying. I'm gay, Ino. Are you happy now? I don't like you because I'm interested in guys. Is that clear enough?"

A fit of giggles hides behind my mouth and my hand keeping it that way. That was classic. But I honestly feel like I'm watching the twilight zone. Big player on campus-Sasuke likes boys? Like, who knew? Duh, I did. The giggles are becoming uncontrollable. I love irony.

Ino was shocked. Oh I love that expression. Where is my camera when I need it? Kodak moment! This entire lunch is. Lunch . . . Oh my God; we're in the food court. My inane giggling escapes after she asks, "You're gay? But . . . but . . . how? I mean—"

And he answers, "I don't know myself. I hope we can still be friends Ino."

The hurt look on her face deepens as my laughing fills the circle. This is downright hilarious. Did he take out a book on old breakup lines from the library?

"How did this happen?" she asks, looking vulnerable.

He shrugs. "I guess I just fell for someone else."

". . . Friends," she finally repeats and laughs. Ino looks as if she never heard of the word before a sudden flash of jealousy takes over. _Now _she looks like she could throw a car. "Yeah, friends for now Sasuke . . . but I will find your little lover boy and you better believe he'll wish he never took you away from me. You'll be mine again Sasuke. Just you wait." With that said she picks up her shopping bags and walks towards the other end of the mall.

Okay, that is one PSYCHO-ass bitch! You can really pick 'em Sasuke!

With a burst of courage, (I'm actually immensely afraid) I look to my counterpart. He's frozen to the ground, his eyes staring after the departing psycho-bitch.

So I kind of want to pop the question 'Who's the guy?'. But part of me is afraid to know. Liking a skank is one thing, but liking another guy? Dating him? Making out with him? _Right in my face? _I'm not sure I could handle that. Plus, I don't think it wise to make matters worse, so I just stand still.

He suddenly shifts and grabs my arm. "Let's go home, dobe."

"Alright, teme."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We drive in silence. Not that he's ever the most talkative guy but . . . I'm not used to this kind of silence. It feels awkward. I uncomfortably shift in my seat and take to just staring out the window. I wonder if he's taking me home but I guess not. We seem to be heading to his house. I don't complain. I guess he doesn't want to be alone.

He finally breaks the silence. It feels as if air cracks between us. "Do you want to come over?"

I don't look at him. Looking at him will just make me all the more curious. _Who is he?_ Does he really have a chance with Sasuke? More of a chance than me? . . . Do I even have a chance?

We continue to speed in the direction of his house and it doesn't seem like I actually have a choice. "Yeah, sure." My body stays rigid.

"Good, 'cause I don't feel like turning around." He sounds moody. This is as tough on me as it is on you, buddy . . . Even if I'm not the one who came out today. I sigh. I'm one lousy friend.

I just nod and keep my head turned toward the city lights. This just feels so awkward. I can't just act like nothing happened.

"Dobe, why aren't you talking?" His perceptisism isn't too on the ball suddenly. He must really be shaken up . . . Well duh, Naruto. Your best friend just came out of the closet to his ex-girlfriend and his best friend. Did you expect smiling faces and sing-along's?

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"About what?" His hands clench the wheel. I opt to move my stare from the window to straight ahead.

About you, obviously. "My homework. I have like a ton to do tonight." Oh yeah, my best friend just came out of the closet and all I can think about is homework. _Amazing right?_

"Oh . . . I can help you if you want. I have nothing else to do." He seems defensive. I would be too if I felt as vulnerable as he looks right now.

I almost have to force myself from not hugging him. Despite just wanting to kiss it all better, I suck at all things school. No subject agrees with my brain. He is like the smartest person ever so helping me with my homework is like heaven. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without this kid. "Thanks."

"No problem . . ." I see his hands starting to shake from the hold he has on the wheel. Come on, Sasuke. Spit it out. You're making me nervous. "Naruto . . . I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

Not the comment I was expecting. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean with me being gay and all . . . I don't want this to affect our friendship." He looks really scared. It's weird coming from him.

I put on a big smile and smack his arm. "You idiot, I don't mind." Like literally. I'm so fine with things getting back to normal. "I'll always love you the way you are—" I blink. That didn't come out the way I planned. "I mean . . . I'll always—I'll like you…fuck."

Sasuke laughs; at least I got him to do that. I always loved his laugh. "Calm down, dobe." I laugh too. Well aren't I just the biggest moron ever.

"Sorry . . . my mind was just lost."

"If you say so." Sasuke pulls up in front of house and turns the car off. "Let's go in and get something to eat. I'm starving." Didn't we just eat in the food court before everything went down?

I smile. "Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm up in Sasuke's room eating pizza. It's the oven baked kind, but it taste so delicious. Sasuke truly knows how to keep a guest. His room is nice too . . . like his bed is so comfy. I love his bed so much that I basically sleep in it every time I spend the night. He doesn't mind as long as I don't get clingy. I try not to, but with a sex god right next to you, it's really hard. Among other things being hard. God help me.

Sasuke comes back from the bathroom in his night clothes. White wife beater and boxers. I try not to stare but my eyes can't seem to move. He has got the most amazing fucking arms on this planet. I never bothered to ask him how much he benches. I silently chew my pizza.

"Dobe, stop staring." He smirks.

I blush and look down at the plate. "Sorry . . ." my eyes go back up as I place down my pizza slice, "so you gonna help me with my homework or am I going to have to go home and ask my sexy neighbor to help me?" Don't ask what made me say that. But that kid who lives next to me is pretty damn hot.

"No," he immediately cuts in. He looks down and begins walking over. No comment about his jumpiness . . . "I mean, yeah I'll help you. Only I can unravel that knot of a brain of yours."

I dust the powder from the pizza off my hands and roll my eyes. He's such a twit. "Fine, we'll start with math. Teach me to do this long division problem."

"Okay, let's see . . . you take the number 5443 and multiply it by the closet number . . ."

His voice seems to fade off as I tune out. I just can't think about math. He smells so good and looks so hot in that shirt . . . it's way too hard to concentrate . . . No fricken pun intended, shut up.

"Dobe, pay attention."

"Sorry . . ."

"What were you thinking about? And don't lie." The jig is up. He's onto me.

"I . . ." I start to fidget. This isn't math. I came here for _math._

Sasuke sighs. "Come on, out with it already." Fucker! Just because you came out today doesn't mean the rest of the world has to!

"Well . . . I was wondering about the guy you like. Like do I know him?" Who said I'm not good under pressure?

I can sense him get guarded even before it happens. I just lost insight into his mind. He's shut himself off once again. He looks over my shoulder. "Naruto, just forget it. I don't want to talk about it."

I can't help but pout. I freakin' hate secrets. He knows that. "But Sasuke—"

He gets up and stretches, turning away from me. "Sasuke nothing. Get back to work so I can go to bed. I'm tired. You're sleeping over right? You can borrow my clothes." Guarded Sasuke is not my favourite Sasuke. He just hates talking about himself. Who could hate that? I love to talk about myself. I know I'm amazing, so, so should everyone else.

I try to get him to open up as I put my book down. I stare up at him pleadingly. "Yeah . . . but Sasuke . . ." Damn brat, he's not going to tell me. I pout again. "You're such a fucking party pooper."

"I seem to poop on everyone's parties these days," he says as he disappears into the bathroom.

I sigh and take a sip of my drink. _Poop_. Hah, what a funny word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_2nd chap. Done._

_It makes me happy to see reviews. So keep reviewing!_


	3. Bad Timing

Thanks for the reviews I'm so happy right now… That I'm doing two updates on my stories this weekend just for you! Enjoy.

_Edit: July 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to a bright light shining on my face. Damn, it's hurting my eyes. You know what I'm talking about right? Like if you are in a dark place then walk outside, your eyes are like stinging. Well, anyways I wake up to find Sasuke missing. That bastard better not have left me here. I wouldn't mind skipping school, but I'd rather be there and suffer than leave Sasuke to his bitches. So, shower here I come. Wait…is someone in the bathroom? I think I hear the shower running…it must be Sasuke. _I wonder what he looks like in the shower._ **Bad mind. Stop that.** You see…my mind is very naughty. It must be tamed. That reminds me I have to go to the bathroom…I guess I can wait…nope, I can't. I crawl out of bed and knock on the door.

"What is it dobe?" he calls from the shower. I pop my head in. Damn, even his shadow looks sexy.

"I need to pee, like really badly." Seriously, I have to go so bad.

"Fine, but hurry up because I'm about to get out."

"Okay." I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me. Concentrate on the toilet. Not on the naked body behind that curtain. You can do it. "I'll be quick."

I start to pull my boxers down and suddenly Sasuke pokes his head out of the shower. I yelp and quickly turn around. Who wouldn't yelp? Using the bathroom is a private thing . . . Although I'm kind of intruding in on his shower, anyway.

"What the fuck, teme? I'm using the bathroom."

He smirks. Oh you bastard. "Sorry, I thought you were finished. And it's not like I haven't seen _it_ before." Yeah, so you've seen it once or twice accidentally over the years. Big woop. It's not like you discovered the new world . . .

But as it is embarrassing, I blush. "So? That doesn't mean you can just look at it…"

Sasuke chuckles through his grin and puts his head in the shower. "Is this better for you?"

"Yes, thank you." _No._

"Well, what I was trying to tell you is that I might not be able to give you a ride after school."

"Oh, why?"

"Some stuff I have to do . . ." Sasuke Uchiha: International Man of Mystery. Puh-lease.

"Like what?" I ask, because I am curious. His stuff usually involves me. I don't like it when it doesn't.

"Stuff," he answers offhandedly.

"Like what kind of stuff?" This charade is officially stupid.

"Just stuff. What's up with all these questions?"

"I was just wondering . . ." I fight. This is so stupid. What _stuff_ is so important and top-secret that he can't tell _me?_

"Well, stop."

"Fine, alright. You don't have to get aggressive, jeez." I wouldn't mind him getting aggressive, honestly.

Sasuke turns the shower off as I flush the toilet. I pull up my boxers and continue to stand there like an idiot as curiosity starts to get the best of me. Maybe he'll pull the curtain, confess his love to me, pull me into the shower, and make out heavily with me against the wall. I wouldn't even mind just a full frontal view of his body. Either would do! No complaints here . . . Sadly, neither happens.

Sasuke stands in the shower with the curtains closed. "Naruto . . .?"

Maybe this is it. Come on, Sasuke. Admit how much you'd die to sex me! "Yes, Sasuke?"

His voice sounds amused. "Get out of the bathroom so I can dry off."

And my dreams shatter. "Right. Yeah, sorry."

I quickly walk out of the bathroom and sit on the bed while Sasuke finishes. Well that didn't go as well as I'd hoped.

It just keeps bringing me back to wonder who could be Sasuke's mystery guy. Could it be Neji…? Shikamaru…Kiba…Shino…Lee? Yuck. They're all bad candidates if you ask me. No one could be perfect enough for Sasuke. It's impossible. He loves perfection but he'll never find it. Simply because there's no one who measures up to him. He _is _perfection.

I sigh and fall back on the mattress. Maybe I can squeeze it out of Sasuke later. It'll take some good manipulating and a lot of digging.

I lift my head up and rest on my elbows as he exits the bathroom. He comes out in nothing but a white towel around his waist. What happened to getting dressed? Fuck . . . fall off, you stupid towel!

Sasuke smirks and closes the bathroom door. "Stop staring, dobe." That's the second time I've been caught in two days. Pfft, caught. Can he really expect me not to stare? It's my born right to look at things that make me happy. Very, very happy.

I blush and glare as my defense mechanism. "I'm not staring. You're not that good looking." Yeah, right. And I'm sleek like James Bond.

"Oh really." He doesn't say any more and goes into the walk-in closet to dress.

Cocky bastard. You can shove your confidence up your gorgeous, tight ass. I go into the bathroom and remove the night clothes I borrowed from Sasuke, placing them on the counter next to the sink. I step into the shower and turn on the water.

I shriek as the water hits me. "Jesus! The water is freezing! Sasuke, you butt, you used up all the hot water!"

"My bad," he yells from behind the door. I hear him laugh.

Damn fruitcake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This morning, I arrived on schedule for school the first time this week. It's truly an accomplishment. I have internet class with Sasuke first period, so it's cool. The class is pretty easy. And anyway, all we do in here is message our friends back and forth. I don't sit next to Sasuke this period. _Assigned seats._ So this comes in handy. How could I manage to not talk to him for a whole hour? That's cruel.

_New Message. Hmm…It's Sasuke._

**Uchiha247:** Kill me, I'm dying from boredom.

**Ramenlover810:** Yeah, I know.

**Uchiha247:** Attitude problem, dobe.

**Ramenlover810:** Tell me who it is!

**Uchiha247:** Can you just drop it?

**Ramenlover810:** No . . . I want to know.

**Uchiha247:** I'm not telling you.

_New Message._ This one's from Lee. _Accept or Deny_. _**Accept.**_

**Kickbuttlee:** Hey Naruto!

**Ramenlover810:** Hey

**Kickbuttlee**: How are you today?

**Ramenlover810:** Ok I guess. Whatever . . .

**Kickbuttlee:** You're upset. Why?

**Ramenlover810:** Sasuke . . .

**Kickbuttlee:** Uchiha has you down. There is only one way to revive your spirit!

**Ramenlover810:** And what is that?

**Kickbuttlee:** THE POWER OF YOUTH

Did I mention what a freak this kid was? He like makes kids who idolize Darth Vader look sane.

**Ramenlover810:** Please not this again . . .

**Kickbuttlee:** Yes! It can energize you. Let me explain . . .

**Ramenlover810:** Uh . . . I g2g. L8tr.

_Message with Kickbuttlee closed._

Lee and his stupid power of youth crap. He will never survive if he keeps that act up and what's up with Sasuke, he won't even tell his best friend his secret. _Am I like dog poop or something?_ Cause that's how I feel. I think I'm going to mope the whole day, so he can see how his actions affect me.

**Uchiha247:** I can see you, dobe, stop sulking. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work.

Fuck you and your superhuman ability to read me, Uchiha . . . And it too will work!

**Ramenlover810:** I'm not sulking, for your info.

**Uchiha247:** Then what are you doing?

**Ramenlover810:** Sitting.

**Uchiha247:** You're such a smartass.

**Ramenlover810:** No, you are. You won't even tell your best friend who you like!

**Uchiha247:** I have my reasons, Naruto. I thought you of all people would understand.

**Ramenlover810:** I do. It's just . . . never mind.

**Uchiha247:** What?

**Ramenlover810:** Forget it. Don't wait up for me at lunch.

**Uchiha247:** Why? We always eat lunch together.

**Ramenlover810:** Not today.

_Message with Uchiha247 closed._

Damn him. He makes me so mad sometimes! Now he is looking at me…I just ended our convo online, so he's pretty pissed but I don't care! He got what was coming to him

_Berrring._ Bell rings. Next Period.

I grab my bag and rush out of the classroom. I need time to cool off and maybe having lunch without him today is a good thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch is finally here. I'm starving!

Today, I'm eating lunch outside with Sai. I guess you can say he's my back-up look-a-like Sasuke who is much nicer. And coincidences of coincidences, he's an out homo. Unlike me, who is an 'in homo.' He even tried to ask me out a couple of times. I turned him down. Like I said, Sasuke is perfection, and I won't settle for less. Not even a wannabe. I only have eyes for Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke. . . I wonder if he's eating alone, probably not. His stupid fangirls are probably keeping him company…not like I care or anything. Ok maybe a little.

"You're quiet today," says Sai.

"Yeah, bad morning I guess." That's an understatement.

"Sorry to hear that. If there's anything I can do to make you feel better, let me know." He smiles eerily at me. Sai's nice . . . but there's only so far you can go before you're hitting on someone . . . And he does it a lot.

"Yeah . . . okay."

"You know what Naruto? I just noticed you're really cute when you're sad." I rest my case.

I fake a friendly laugh. "Thanks."

There's no escaping it before Sai moves and cups my face in his hands. Yuck. These hands are no where near as soft as Sasuke's. Guess even using the same lotion as him doesn't make up for his flawless skin. "Why won't you give me a try?"

I swat away his hands. "Sai, we've been over this. I like you . . . but not like that. You understand?"

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" I glance away. "I knew it. Look at what he does to you, though. He makes you feel miserable."

"No, he . . ." He moves his hand up my thigh. You can't feel skin through denim . . . and it REALLY feels as if Sasuke's hand is going up my leg . . .

"Naruto . . ." He grips my face and I look at him. He looks so much like Sasuke that I'm really losing my train of thought. "I'm the one who wants you." I fight to believe the real one does too. But with that said, Sai takes the opportunity to kiss me hard on the lips. I pull away in shock to find Sasuke standing right behind Sai. Oh shit, where did he come from? He looks angry and hurt . . . and really angry.

_Fuck, what did I just do?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_3rd chap. Done._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming, they are my energy!_


	4. A Shocker

Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you guys like it!  
I haven't updated in awhile, I'm so bad. Well enjoy!

_Edit: July 2008_

**Side notes:** Sasuke doesn't know that Naruto is gay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Recap_**

"Sai, we've been over this. I like you . . . but not like that. You understand?"

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" I glance away. "I knew it. Look at what he does to you, though. He makes you feel miserable."

"No, he . . ." He moves his hand up my thigh. You can't feel skin through denim . . . and it REALLY feels as if Sasuke's hand is going up my leg . . .

"Naruto . . ." He grips my face and I look at him. He looks so much like Sasuke that I'm really losing my train of thought. "I'm the one who wants you." I fight to believe the real one does too. But with that said, Sai takes the opportunity to kiss me hard on the lips. I pull away in shock to find Sasuke standing right behind Sai. Oh shit, where did he come from? He looks angry and hurt . . . and really angry.

_Fuck, what did I just do?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Sasuke yells.

Oh shit, he is really mad at me. But why the fuck should I be explaining myself? Nevertheless, I do. Or try to. "I . . . I . . . can . . . explain . . ."

Sai turns around innocently. "Oh Sasuke, what are you doing here? If I remember correctly, this is not your table."

"Shut up! Where do you get off kissing Naruto!?" Why is he so angry?

"Well, this is a free world after all and I don't believe I have to ask you for permission, Sasuke." Oh God, Sai. No. Bad. Stop! "And Naruto came and sat here on his own free will. I just helped him put things in perspective."

Sasuke crosses his arms. "And what do you mean by that?" At least he's calming down. Sasuke can be so scary when he's mad. I almost have the chance to intervene.

"I mean his options, I liked Naruto for some time now and since he is currently single, I wanted to let him see what I have to offer compared to others." Sai looks Sasuke up and down for emphasis. "If I may ask, why do you care? It's not like you like Naruto that way anyway. Unless you do . . .?"

I cannot believe those two are fighting over me like I'm not here. I'm sitting right in front of their faces, yet they don't want to hear what I have to say. I'm going to break this nonsense up!

"You guys, just stop this . . . there's no need to argue . . ."

Sasuke and Sai simultaneously look at me. "Stay out of it!" Fine, I will. God, they're rude.

"Sai, you better stay away from him and I mean it. Come on, Naruto. Let's get to class."

"You can't make me stay away from him; he's my friend as well." Sai looks at me. "Right Naruto?"

Okay now I'm in the spotlight and this is unpleasant. I really don't want to hurt anybody by making things worse, so I guess I should do what's best . . .

I stand up and look past both of them. "Oh look, is that Hinata waving at me? I better go. See yah!" I run as fast as I can away from those two. This is just too much for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last Period._ Thank God! I just want to go home and go to sleep. My head hurts from replaying everything that went wrong today. First, I got into an argument with Sasuke, Second, I was molested and kissed by Sai, Third, they argued over me like I was an object. Can my day get any worse? Plus I can feel Sasuke's eyes burning through my back right now. What is his problem…I mean he likes someone else, doesn't he? So why is he concerned with whom I date? Even though, I would never go out with Sai. He's just not my type. Sasuke is my type. I wonder what Sasuke's type is. Hmm . . .

A paper ball just hit me in the back of my head. Do they seriously have nothing better to do? I turn around to find Sasuke looking at me expectantly.

"Dobe, read it."

"Read what, Sasuke?" I really like making him mad. He deserves it.

Sasuke glares. "The paper ball, stupid."

"This. Yeah."

I open the paper ball to find a small message. Hmm…Sasuke has really good handwriting. It reads:

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry about lunch today. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, it's just Sai is a little messed up in the head or something but if you like him I'm completely fine with that. You're my best friend and you know that. So I hope you forgive me and if you come over today, I'll tell you who I like._

_Sasuke_

I guess my silent treatment worked. He's really going to tell me. Finally! Then I can find the guy and tell him to fuck off. I can't wait for school to be over.

I write back to Sasuke.

_Sasuke, you did act inappropriately but I forgive you. I don't like Sai if you're wondering; he's just a friend and I'm happy you came to your senses and decided to tell your best friend who you like. So I will be coming over after school._

I give the note back to Sasuke and I see him smile. I love it when he smiles, but not because his teeth are sparkling perfect but because he only does it for me. Could he really smile like that for the other guy? But it's my smile. That'll always be only my smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I feel really bad about what had happened at lunch today but somehow I couldn't control myself. That bastard, Sai, kissing Naruto like that. Where does he get off? Naruto is mine. Naruto was always mine.

He asked me if I like Naruto. Of course I like the little twit. But I couldn't say it with him sitting right there. I don't know if Naruto likes me like that; whether he's straight or not and if he denied me, I don't know what I would do. I'm as bad with rejection as the next person, and Naruto rejecting me? I'd lose everything.

So I just passed him a note, apologizing and asking him to come over. Maybe I can find the courage to tell him how I feel then. It could end horribly. It's a fifty/fifty chance.

Damn, this is so hard . . .

I read the returned note and smile despite my quivering nerves. Alright, he's coming over. I hope this doesn't end badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I'm in the car going to Sasuke's house. I'm so excited! In just a few minutes, I'll know who he likes (which means I can kill the sunuvabitch).

For some reason, Sasuke doesn't seem so happy. I wonder what's on his mind.

I look over at him. "What's wrong, man?"

I don't receive an answer. He keeps his eyes on the road.

"Sasuke? You hear me?" Come back from La-La Land.

"Huh?" He glances at me but returns his watch to the street ahead of us.

Finally. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing as in something?"

". . ." This is ridiculous. I thought I made it clear how much I hate games.

"Come on, just tell me."

I notice his hands tightly grip the wheel. "Okay . . . I was just thinking, when we went to the mall with Ino, you told me you like someone but were upset because that person didn't feel the same way. Who was it?"

Oh shit, why does he have to have such good memory?!

"Oh . . . I said that?" I laugh. How am I going to get out of this?

"Yeah. So who is it?"

I stall. ". . . You first."

"Why me?"

"Because you offered first."

"Hn." I win.

We finally arrive at Sasuke's house. I love his house. It's the biggest in Konoha, and it really makes me feel at home . . . Plus, his room is way cool.

I take my shoes off, grab a soda from his refrigerator, and rush to his room. A few more minutes and I will finally know what he's been hiding!

I jump messily onto his bed. "Okay, I'm here. So tell me."

Sasuke sits down at his computer and looks at me. His eyes filled with worry. What's wrong, Sasuke?

"Naruto, I've been trying to hide this from you for some time because I was afraid of how you would react. But what happened today at lunch made me see things more clearly and that I should be honest with you and myself . . ." he trails off.

"And . . .?" _I'm so impatient._

"And I want to tell you that the person I like… is you."

I gape. Wow, that's a shocker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hehe…I had to leave you with a cliffhanger. I'm so mean…hehe._

_Well, how was it? Keep this story alive with your reviews!_


	5. The Confession

Wow, thanks for the reviews, you guys are really doing your part!

So from what I see, you guys want NO ITACHI…right? So, I won't add him in a romantic way. Well, on to the disclaimer.

_Edit: July 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but Sasuke is trying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

I jump messily onto his bed. "Okay, I'm here. So tell me."

Sasuke sits down at his computer and looks at me. His eyes filled with worry. What's wrong, Sasuke?

"Naruto, I've been trying to hide this from you for some time because I was afraid of how you would react. But what happened today at lunch made me see things more clearly and that I should be honest with you and myself . . ." he trails off.

"And . . .?" _I'm so impatient._

"And I want to tell you that the person I like… is you."

I gape. Wow, that's a shocker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What?_ I totally had to do a retake on that. _Did he just say he likes me?_ I pray this isn't a dream; I should pinch myself to wake up. **Ouch.** Alright, I'm awake. So, what do I say, I'm just sitting here like an idiot. _What's wrong with me?_ _Why is this so hard? _I like Sasuke so much but…I value our friendship. I mean…if something bad was to happen, it would ruin our friendship and he's my best friend. Seriously, you guys should know what it feels like to lose your best friend. It hurts like hell. **Fuck**. I think I'm stalling too much because his eyes are showing all kinds of emotion. _Regret, anger, confusion, sadness._ Maybe I should stop acting like a girl and say how I feel. He did it so why can't I, right? Here goes nothing.

"Sasuke, I have some-" I was cut off by a knocking at the door. Is this like some kind of movie or what?

"Sasuke, dear. Your father has some important business to talk with you and Itachi. Could you please tell Naruto I'm sorry he couldn't stay and show him the way out." Hello Lady, don't talk like I can't hear!

Sasuke sighs. "Yes Mother."

"It's okay Sasuke, I know my way out." I get up and start walking towards his door, _the faster I leave, the more time I have to prepare my sappy love confession. Yay me!_

"Wait…what were you saying?" Sasuke looks so hurt that I feel bad. Gosh, why is it that I'm the one who doesn't want to get hurt, but ends up hurting everyone else in the end. I really am messed up.

I smile, _it was the best I could do._ "I tell you later, when we have more time. I'll see you tomorrow." Am I stupid? Because I feel like the BIGGEST idiot ever.

"Yea…"

I walk out, closing the door. I feel like a shitty person right now. Nothing new…_right?_

But, I promise Sasuke, I'll make it up to you.

_I promise._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I walk into the den to meet my father. Meetings like these always went to same way, Father would praise Itachi for everything he has done and then turn to me to tell me everything I've done wrong and that I was a disappointment. It always ended with same line, 'Why can't you be more like your brother?' (Because I fucking don't want to be like him) but today was different, it was all about me.

"Son, what have you been doing with yourself these past weeks?" _Going to school, what do you think?_

"I've been working hard and excelling in every class, Father." _How lame did that sound?_

"I see…and these past weeks have you thought about your future?" _No…not really._

"Yes. I have started writing my admissions letter to Hidden Leaf University of Psychology."

"Hidden Leaf University of Psychology, you say. That's a prestigious school for an Uchiha. Good choice, my boy." _Did he just say, 'Good choice?' That's the first time he ever praised me for anything._

"Thank you, father." _Fuck you, father._

"Sasuke, what I mean about your future is a start of a family. Have you thought of anyone who might suit your interest?" _Yea, Naruto Uzumaki._

Itachi looks over at me. "What about that Ino Yamanka girl? I heard you two were dating."

I glare. "No, we are no longer dating and she does not suit my interest. At the moment, no girl suits my interest." _Only a certain blonde boy._

"This is a problem, Sasuke. You are going to be graduating soon. You should already have candidates. At your age, Itachi had a list of girls. So I suggest you start doing something."

Itachi speaks up. "Father, if I may add, in a few weeks I'm attending an art exhibit and since Sasuke enjoys art, he wouldn't mind coming along and meeting the young ladies attending. It would be a good experience for him." _No, Sasuke does mind and it would not be a good experience._

"Then it's decided. Sasuke, you will attend this event with Itachi and make the best of it. I hope you don't disappoint me."

"Yes, Father." _Damn you…_

"You may leave, Sasuke." I bow and leave to go back to my room. _Sorry, but I already disappointed you father. I'm in love with a guy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Ahh! It's been four freaking hours already and I can't think of what to say. Maybe I should lie down. Yea, that may help. Hmm…Sasuke called six times to be exact and each time I couldn't answer the phone because I might blurt out everything I'm feeling, it may go a little like this:

"Sasuke, I want to tell you that…I love you with all my heart, not _like_ but love and I've loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you. We were sitting in the front row in the academy and you hated me because I talked too much, but I didn't care because you accepted me anyway. I tried to stay with you all throughout school no matter how many times you pushed me away and once we started high school we've became really close. I was the happiest person ever until you started dating Ino. I hated her with so much passion because she took you away from me. I envied her when she touched you, kissed you, hugged you, and did everything with you. It hurt me so much that I didn't know what to do. I became angry with you but more with myself because I thought I could possibly date a guy like you. _Sasuke Uchiha, gay?_ **No way.** I was just a lost cause. Then when I found out you were gay, I was happy yet upset because if you were gay, you would probably love another guy and not me. I tried to play it off as if it was no big deal, but it is a big deal to me. That's why I bugged you by asking questions, I had to know and now I do. That's why at your house today, I froze. I was overwhelmed with the situation because I never thought I had the chance and believed it was dream. A dream which would fade into a distant memory. I'm sorry Sasuke for not telling you sooner, I guess you're right, I really am an idiot."

I lay here with my eyes close until I hear someone say. "You got that right."

I sit up to find Sasuke standing in my doorway_. Is this a dream? How did he get in here? Did he just hear my sappy love confession?_ Fuck, this isn't a dream, my dad must have let him in and indeed he heard my sappy love confession. Fuck! I'm so mortified that I just want to smother myself with my pillow. Maybe if I act quickly…

"Dobe…"

I put the pillow over my face. "Go away Sasuke…" _PLEASE GO AWAY!!_

"Dobe…"

"Please…don't come any closer. I have a serious…uhh…condition. Stay away or you might catch it." _Smooth move…_

"Dobe, I'm not leaving. We need to talk." _Talk? I think I did too much talking already!_

"Can't we talk tomorrow?" I whine. _That's what I basically told you when I left!_

"No, so take that pillow off your face."

"No." _Shoo fly shoo!_

"Take it off." _That sounded very naughty…hehe!_

"No, look. I'm doing you a favor by keeping this pillow on my face. (Cough) See, I'm protecting you from getting sick."

"Take it off." _Say it again sexy!_

"No."

"Alright, I will." _Whoa…someone's feisty._

Before I can even protest, Sasuke snatches the pillow from my face. My face is red as a tomato and it gets darker when I see his face. I can't look at him, he's killing me. I turn on my side to face the closet.

"Give me back my pillow, Sasuke." I say quietly.

"No, I won't cause I want you to talk to me."

"Ok, let's talk." _Tomorrow…_

"Can you at least look at me?" _Trust me,_ _I want to do more than just look at you._

"Sasuke, you are asking too much here." _Like really._

"Am I?" Sasuke reaches out to my face and turns me towards him. I was pink from embarrassment. "I don't think I'm asking for much." _Gosh, he's so hot._

"Fine, but why do you always do that?" _Get into that sexy loving mode._

Sasuke sits back. "Do what?"

"Get all soft on me and make me feel bad."

Sasuke shrugs. "It's the only thing that works." _He's right…it does work_.

I grunt and sit up on the bed. "So…"

"Did you mean everything you said back then?"

"Yea, duh. I don't think I would waste my time making it up." _That was only half of it buddy!_

Sasuke smiles. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid, I guess. I thought you would think I was disgusting or something." _At first I did…_

"Same I thought you would think of me as disgusting."

"Why?" _Sasuke, you are too damn hot to disgusting. _

"I don't know I always got the vibe that you were straight."

I laugh. "Yea, I can act pretty good." _Yea, right._

Sasuke looks at me and I look at him and we break out into laughter. This situation was so funny for whatever reason. You know the situation where it's two people and it's so awkward that you just laugh. This is it. Me and Sasuke fall back on the bed and here's where the naughty thoughts start to form.

"So…what now?" I ask. _Totally awesome, hot sweaty sex!_

"I have no idea…" _Oh…_

"Ne, Sasuke, does your parents know you're gay?"

"No, I'm afraid to tell them. My father would probably banish me or something. So, I'll just wait. Does your dad know?"

"Yea, he found out a long time ago. At first, he was bit skeptical but he got over it." _Haha…he never got over it._

"Oh I see…"

"Yea…"

"So…what are we?" _Hmm…_

"What do you want to be?" I ask. _Boyfriends, fuck buddies, I don't care as long as I'm with you._

"I want to be with you." _Aww…that's so sweet._

I reach out and grab Sasuke's hand. "And I with you." _Alright, this is too movie like…_

Sasuke smiles and squeezes my hand as we look up at the ceiling. _It feels good to get this __**confession **__off my chest._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chap. 5 Done._

_This chapter is the set up for the rest of them. I hope Naruto's confession answered any questions and cleared up why he was so acting so indifferent and it was the set- up for Sasuke's problem which will be explained further in the story._


	6. Bad Day

Here's chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews everyone!

_Edit: July 2008_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

"So…what are we?" _Hmm…_

"What do you want to be?" I ask. _Boyfriends, fuck buddies, I don't care as long as I'm with you._

"I want to be with you." _Aww…that's so sweet._

I reach out and grab Sasuke's hand. "And I with you." _Alright, this is too movie like…_

Sasuke smiles and squeezes my hand as we look up at the ceiling. _It feels good to get this __**confession **__off my chest._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Shit! I'm so late for school; I cannot believe I didn't set my alarm clock. Now I'm going to have miss breakfast and run to school. Damn, it's going to take forever without a bus. Maybe I should just stay home today…but what about Sasuke? He's probably worried and crap. This is such a bad day. I wonder did he call. _Where's my phone by the way?_ Phoney where are you? Ahh…I can't find it. I remember having it last night. OH! It's downstairs! I brought it with me when I fixed me and Sasuke ramen. It was great to have him over last night, I feel so much closer with him now and I can't help to feel that we are now dating. It wasn't actually said, but it feels that way. So now all his fangirls can go and get a life and he can be all mines. Yay! That's all the more reason to go to school now. Time to get ready!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuck! This is such a long run and I'm so tired. I should have eaten a bowl of ramen to give me energy. I don't think I can go anymore, this is too much. Why must I be so out of shape, but appear to be fit?? I wish Sasuke was here to pick me up in his car or give me a piggyback ride. I love those and then I can smell Sasuke! Sasuke always smells so good. He smells…He smells like…well I don't know, all I know he smells good. _Huh? _New text message…from Sasuke.

'_**Where are you dobe'? **_I text back.

'_**On the corner of my street'. **_Hey…well I never said I actually got anywhere. New message…

'_**Hurry up dobe, you are missing internet class.' **_Like I care.

'_**So, why do you care?' **_It took awhile for Sasuke to text back for whatever reason.

'_**I always care.' **_I couldn't help but to smile at those words.

'_**Aww you're so sweet.' **_I think I have the energy needed to get to school now, not even a bowl of pork ramen can stop me now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh Kami! I never ran that fast in my entire life and I'm in so much pain. My legs are hurting and my heart is beating so fast it hurts. Let's just say I will **NEVER **try out for track. That's pure torture. Eck I'm so sweaty and I have a grass stain on my jeans, damn pit bulls. _Why does this happen to me?_ Well…at least I made it even though I basically missed internet class. Now I'm going to have to go to the office. Tsunade is going to be so pissed though…she said if she saw me in her office again that I would be sorry.

_God knows I'm truly sorry._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knock on the door to her office. I pray she is not here. Someone hear my prayer! Ok…no one heard because she told me to come in. Here comes the yelling…

I walk in. "Uhh…hey…what's up?" _Homie G…_

"Naruto, sit down." Tsunade says, not looking up from her papers.

"How's it going?" I ask. You see…I'm trying to get on her good side.

"Naruto, what did I say the last time you were in here?" _Umm…_

"That I would be sorry…but I have a good reason. You see…" _I was having an awesome dream with this beautiful guy…_

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses." _Fine! Your lost lady!_

"Sorry."

"Don't be… I can't be bothered with you today. Just go to class you brat and next time I won't be so easy on you." _Yay, I'm free!_

"Thanks hag."

I close the door before she can throw her empty bottle of sake at me. Let me tell you, she has perfect aim; I have the scar to prove it. But _damn,_ I wasted so much time that Sasuke probably thinks I lied to him. I would run to class but my heart and legs are telling me no so I'll just walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Uzumaki," says Kurenai, our internet instructor. She wants us to call her by her first name so she can feel young. I don't care…whatever floats her boat. _Or rocks it._

I rub the back of my head, it's such a habit. "Yea…sorry." _Not really…_

"Just take your seat. We have 10 minutes left of class, so you have enough time to complete your drill and turn it in. Get to it." _What the fuck lady? Give me a break, I just ran to school!_

"Okay…" Damn! I hate doing her lame drills, it such a waste cause I never learn anything. Plus, I want to be able to apologize to Sasuke for being extremely late. I see him looking at me and we make eye contact. It's amazing how you can have a whole conversation with your eyes. We decide to talk about it during homeroom. That awaited meeting gave me the energy to finish my drill. _Sasuke is such a lifesaver._

_Berrring!_

Yes, homeroom in Kakashi's class! I can't stand internet class even though I only been in there for 10 minutes, now its 20 minutes of Sasuke! I think my day is starting to get better. I sit in the back of the class where I and Sasuke can be alone.

"Where were you this morning?" asks Sasuke. _On cloud nine…_

"I overslept because I forgot to set my alarm last night, then I had to miss breakfast cause I had to run to school but I was so hungry that I got tired of running and thought about you giving me a piggyback ride which took up some time. Then you texted me, so I decided to run to school. Let me tell you, I never ran that fast in my life. Then I had to go to the office to see Tsunade because I was late and I was so tired that I walked down the hall to class very slowly. So yea…that's it."

"Baka."

"Hey! No name calling teme."

Sasuke chuckles. "So you wanted a piggyback ride?" _YES!!_

"Yea…I love piggyback rides, but especially today cause I was tired."

"Since you're really tired, I'll give you a piggyback ride to my car after school." _Yes!!_

"Really?? You're the best." I hug him cause he definitely is the best.

"Uh…Nar...uto…you're choking me."

I let go. "Sorry teme, I couldn't help myself (Like really). Oh I forgot, I have to give Kakashi-sensei my late slip. Be right back."

I get up and walk to Kakashi-sensei. I wanted to snatch that mask of his face to see if he is as good looking as people claim, but I just think he's weird and perverted especially with that Icha Icha Paradise book (I should buy one). He takes my paper not giving it a second glance; he will regret it next time, when it's not a piece of paper. I make my way back to my seat until I notice a neatly folded note with my name written on top. It was in the middle of the aisle which was kind of **weird**, but oh well. I open the note and it read:

_Naruto,_

_I liked you for some time now but was afraid on how to approach you. So I decided a note would be best, hopefully soon we will be able to talk face to face. It's kind of hard with that Uchiha around, but hopefully he won't be a problem for us. I won't tell you my name just yet but I will give you a clue, more will come after this._

_**At Konoha academy, we were in the same class.**_

_-Your admirer_

Umm…umm…yea I'm kind of speechless right now. I'm attracting leeches, first it was Sai and now this person…Sasuke is totally not going to like this.

"What am I not going to like?" Sasuke asks. _Damn…why do I think out loud?_

"Umm…nothing…"

"Don't lie, cause you suck at it." _Yep, I do suck._

"I…I…" _I hope he didn't see the letter._

"What is that behind your back?" _Shit._

"Paper…"

"I know that dobe, but what does it say."

"It's a list of…uhh…ra…ramen." _Smooth move, Naruto._

"If that's what you say…" Sasuke starts to walk back but swiftly turns around and snatches the note. _Fuck…this is so bad_. Sasuke is reading it and getting madder by the second. _Uh-oh bipolar angry, run!!_

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it…on the floor." _Hey, it's the truth!_

"Oh, well just throw it away. Better yet, I'll do it for you."

Sasuke threw the note in the trash as the bell started to ring. He grabbed his books and put his arm over my shoulder, pulling me close.

"You're my little blonde." He whispers and I feel like swooning.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I whisper back.

We walk slowly to our next class, but I can't help to think, _who is it?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 6. Done._

_Yea, some things are heating up you guys! I wonder who the guy is though...hmmm…_

_I guess you will have to wait to find out…_

_So reviews! They give me inspiration and thanks to all who did!!_


	7. Smiles

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews…

Hope you like…

_Edit: July 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto as you can tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Recap:**_

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it…on the floor." _Hey, it's the truth!_

"Oh, well just throw it away. Better yet, I'll do it for you."

Sasuke threw the note in the trash as the bell started to ring. He grabbed his books and put his arm over my shoulder, pulling me close.

"You're my little blonde." He whispers and I feel like swooning.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I whisper back.

We walk slowly to our next class, but I can't help to think, _who is it?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

"Dobe! Pay Attention." _Huh?_

"Oh Sorry…"

I haven't been thinking right since I got that note. I can't help to wonder who it is. I mean they can be stalking me at every corner or something or maybe they can be here in the gym playing basketball, or maybe turning around, or throwing the basketball towards me. **Ouch!** _Fuck!_ **That Hurt**! Now my head is going to be the size of a basketball!

Sasuke comes up to me. "Hey, are you okay? I saw what happened." _So did the rest of the class…_

"Huh?" Gosh, my head is starting to hurt really badly.

"Naruto, say something. Are you alright?" _Do I look alright to you?_

"Umm…" I really need to lie down. "Yea…yea…I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'm taking you to the nurse. Don't go anywhere while I tell Gai-sensei."

_Where could I possibly go with my brain swelling up?_ "…Okay…I'll be sitting on the bench."

I walk over to the bench and sit down. For some reason, it felt so soft, so comfy that I wanted to just lie down for a second. The coldness of the wood to my cheeks felt so good…..I felt better now…better now to go to sleep…no…I can't go to sleep…well...a second shouldn't hurt…just one…sec…ond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to a bright light and something fluffy behind my head. _A pillow?_ How would I have a pillow in school? I sit up to find myself in the nurse's office and Sasuke right next to me in a chair. He seems to be sleeping. How the hell can that bastard sleep, when I am in a serious condition? Okay…not that serious but still he should still be awake. Hmm…should I wake him by calling his name…nah, no fun…how about I poke him or something…OH! I have an idea! I get up and stand beside Sasuke in the chair. He's looks so hot and vulnerable right now that…that ….I could just kiss him right now. But I won't…I have self control plus I want our first kiss to be special or something. Gosh I sound like such a girl! Well, anyways I place my thumb and index finder on the sides of his nose then slowly pinch his nose to cut off his breathing. He should wake up any second…one…two…Gotcha!

"What are you doing...trying to kill me?!" Sasuke yells frustrated from his lost of oxygen. _I should be asking you that question buddy. Your looks could kill._

I laugh. "Why would I do such a thing?" Suddenly, Sasuke stands up and walks towards me. I'm pretty scared as shit right now because he looks like he is really serious. I start walking backwards to the bed until there are no more steps I can take. I look at him and he slowly raises his hand to my face. Oh snap, he's gong to hit me! I close my eyes, waiting for an impact but it never came. I slowly open my eyes to see that Sasuke touched the bump on the side of my head.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asks.

"Umm…fine now." I'm feeling really hot right now…I hope I'm not blushing. Stupid teme…why must he look at me that way?

"You had me scared …I went to tell Gai and when I came back you were passed out on the bench. I even tried to wake you, but you wouldn't even budge. So I rushed you the nurse where you slept for a few hours. I was supposed to go back to class and visit you later but somehow I feel asleep." _Aww…that was sweet. _

"Sorry…I didn't mean for you to worry. It was just me being careless…"

Sasuke's hand moved to my cheek. "Next time...be careful." I'm blushing. I know it!

"Don't worry! I will…I was thinking too much. You know what happens when I think too much."

Sasuke's facial expression hasn't changed. "What were you thinking about?"

Fuck! What am I going to say? I can't tell the truth…Sasuke would probably get angry. Think Naruto, think! Got it!

"I was thinking about what we should do tonight…" _Shower buddies…_

"You wanted to do something tonight?" Sasuke smiles.

Yes, he believed me! "Yea teme, I want to hang out!" _Hang out…I sound like such a cornball…_

"Alright…what do you want to do?" _You really want to know?_

"Hmm…you want to come over and we can watch a movie. I got this new movie which would be cool if we watch it together and we can order pizza…or ramen."

Sasuke shrugs. "Sounds good…but…" _OH NO! HE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! _"No ramen…only pizza."

I felt the imaginary weight be lifted off my shoulders. "Alright teme! Oh…what time is it?"

"Its 3:36 p.m."

My eyes bulge out of my head if that's possible. How can I miss lunch…wait scratch that…how can I sleep through lunch?! I can't believe Sasuke didn't wake me up, he knows I love lunch.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I pout.

Sasuke smirks. "I did but you didn't budge so I let you sleep."

"Try harder next time!"

"There won't be a next time…" _Oh…right_.

"You know what I mean…"

"Hn." _That smug bastard._

Suddenly, the door opens and reveals the nurse. She was a small woman who had some experience in her days. She smiles slightly and walks into the room where she takes a long look at me.

"How are you doing Naruto? Feel better?"

"Yea…I'm better. Thanks."

"That's good to hear, I was worried when you didn't wake up for lunch."

_Yea, basically everyone knows I love lunch._ "Yea…but I'm better now."

"So I see…well you can leave now if you like. It may do you some good to lie down in your own bed and to get some food." _FOOD!_

I laugh. "You got that right! I'm starving! Come on teme...lets go!" I start to leave and I notice Sasuke hasn't even moved. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke smirks. "You don't think I'm walking out of this school looking like this." I allow my eyes to run over his body. _Gym uniform._ I see. But who cares, he still looks fucking edible.

"Fine...we'll go change. So come on!"

Sasuke shakes his head and follows me down the hall until I notice I forgot my shoes. Yep…my shoes. I'm such an idiot…its official.

"I'll be right back Sasuke, I forgot my shoes."

"Baka."

I glare and run back to the nurse. "I uhh forgot my shoes." She smiles and nods towards to door. I quickly grab my shoes and notice a little note, neatly creased. I wonder who it belongs to. **OH SHIT!** My name is on it! But how? Sasuke was here the whole time…unless they came in while he was sleep. Maybe the nurse knows! I grab the note and shove it in my pocket.

"Uhh…did someone come in to visit me while I was sleeping?"

"No dear, it was just Sasuke. Why?"

"Its cause someone left me a note."

"Oh…well. I haven't seen anyone. Maybe they came in while I was on my lunch break."

"Oh…" _So, you were too busy stuffing your face to notice._

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Thanks!" I wave goodbye and run to Sasuke. Everything is just too **weird.**

Sasuke eyes me. "What's wrong?"

Gosh why does everyone keep asking me this? "I'm fine. Just want to go home."

Sasuke shrugs. "Then let's get moving." I walk besides Sasuke to the locker room_. Faster I change, the faster I can go home._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I change my clothes as fast as I can, tossing my gym uniform on the floor. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I would usually take my time to watch Sasuke undress and change. Hehe. But not today. Sasuke must have taken notice of this because he is staring at me, with a facial expression I can't name.

"What's with you? You are acting like…hell I don't even know."

"Sasuke, I have no idea what you are talking about. Are you sure you are not _delusional _or _nonplus_?" WOW, DID I JUST USE 2 BIG WORDS! Something is really wrong with me!

"Something is definitely wrong…for you to use your brain and to produce complex terms is an amazing feat. That bump to your head must have turned it on."

"Very funny teme! Come on, I'm hungry plus I'm excited for the movie."

"Hold on dobe…I have to go to my locker to get my books. I'll meet you up front ok?"

"Alright. Don't take too long." Sasuke gives me a long look and walks out of the locker room.

I sit down and start to place my gym clothes away as the note falls out. It's back to curse me again…though my curiosity right now is really strong. I should read it in case…it could be a threat or something and I want to live! I'll just read it and throw it away. I open the note.

_Naruto,_

_I heard what happened in gym today and was really worried. I came to see you but that Uchiha was with you. He keeps getting in the way between me and you, we can be so happy together. I told you a clue the last time and here's another:_

_**We take two classes together this year.**_

_Get well Naruto…_

_-Your admirer_

Eck…who is this sick twisted freak and why does he keep bothering me! I'm getting really scared with him being mysterious and all (This like a horror movie). He's going to ruin my relationship with Sasuke. If he did that I would kill him…wait…is it even a guy? What if it's a girl?! This is bad…I'm just going to throw this note away…where's the trashcan? Here it is…now in the trash you go…come on, go in the trash…just toss it…okay…this is really hard. What is with me? Damn it! I'm wasting so much time. I shove the note in my pocket and run out the locker room to meet Sasuke.

"What took so long?" Sasuke asks.

"I had to use the bathroom…" _Not._

"Oh…well are you ready?"

"You know it! Movies and Pizza here I come! Oh and on the pizza I want that stuff…you know."

Sasuke shakes his head. "Did your brain turn off already and I was hoping to have an intellectual conversation."

"Shut up teme." I pout.

Sasuke smiles. "Let's go dobe."

I smile. _Sasuke's smile seems to erase all my worries._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chp 7. Done._

_I hope you all like it…_

_So please review it would make my horrible day!_


	8. Emotional rollercoaster

Hey Everyone! I hope you all had a great thanksgiving/Happy week!

I want to thank you all for the reviews! I wrote this chapter while listening to my ipod lol. I love that song 'Let is out' by Starrfadu. It's so sweet and I thought I should use it.

Well, on to the story!

_Edit: July 2008_

_Hahaha…this is so OOC, oh well!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Maybe we can protest to change that? Oh the songs…I don't own that either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Right now I'm in the car with Sasuke and I'm excited for tonight but this mystery person is really bothering me. I really need to make a list of all the possible candidates when I get home. _Damn._ I wish I could talk to someone about this. _But who?_

"So dobe, what movie are we watching?"

"Huh?" _What movie?_

"The movie. What are we watching?"

"Oh yea...I'm not telling. It's a surprise." _I'm losing it but I do have a good movie._

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "A surprise? You know I don't like surprises."

"Oh well teme. Its good one. So are you going to pick the pizza up or have delivery?" _Say delivery!_

"Delivery, I don't feel like waiting." _YES!_

"Okay…" _Hmm where is that music coming from?_ "Oh my gosh this is my favorite song on the radio, turn it up Sasuke!"

I love this song, 'Its time to Dance' by Panic of the disco, for some reason its gets me pumped and makes me think about other things. I start to sing:

_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.  
Cause that's just ridiculously on.  
Well, she sure is gonna get it  
Here's the setting  
Fashion magazines line the walls now  
The walls line the bullet holes_

I know I'm annoying Sasuke with my loud singing but I can't help it. He should totally sing with me.

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"_

Alright, I think Sasuke is really pissed with my singing since he is grabbing the steering harder and glaring at me. I quickly turn it off…at least it was fun while it lasted. So…tonight something may happen. I may have my first kiss with Sasuke. I guess that's too bad for his fangirls, he's mine ladies! I'm so happy I can brag about that. I'm so happy that I don't notice Sasuke staring at me.

"What are you smiling at?" He asks.

"Nothing…"

"Something is really wrong with you today; you get knocked out, forget your shoes, and act intelligent in the locker room. Then in the car, you burst out singing."

"Sorry, my mind is going through all these kinds of modes today. I don't know why, but don't worry."

"How can I not worry when my boyfri- you are going through personality changes?"

He was about to say boyfriend, but why did he stop. I mean does he not want us to be boyfriends. Right now this hurt more than ever…maybe me and Sasuke were too good to be true. I look out the window to hold back my tears…I swear I'm going on an emotional roller coaster today (Like seriously).

Sasuke is looking at me, I can feel his eyes staring at the back of my head and I wonder is his expression filled with guilt. He should be guilty for fooling me and thinking we were something more. We pull up to my house but I don't feel like moving, I feel immobile for some reason.

Sasuke sighs. "What's wrong now?" I shake my head. If I say something, I know the tears with start flowing.

Sasuke hits the steering wheel hard. "Damnit Naruto! I don't know what is wrong if you don't tell me!"

_Why is he making me feel bad now?_ I can't take this. I have to get out of here. "Just forget it Sasuke!" I hop out the car and run to the front door, my tears running down my face. I take one last glance at Sasuke in the car; his head is down in the seat. _We're both pathetic. _I go in to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table; he must have noticed something wrong because he started walking towards me.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

I push him away. "Nothing, I just want to be alone!" I yell and run to my room. I really just want to be alone. I go and sit on the floor beside my bed where I continue to sob.

_What a long horrible day._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Fuck…I totally screwed up. He probably doesn't want to talk me now…who would? I'm such a jerk. I'm always making him cry...it seems all I do is hurt him. I should go apologize. _Damnit I'm such a crappy boyfriend!_

I step out the car and knock on the front door. Naruto's dad opens the door with a look of worry on his face. He must have seen Naruto. He nods and lets me in.

"Did something happen?" He asks with a frown. _Obviously, if he was crying._

I look anywhere but his face. "Yea, he had a long day. Do you mind if I go talk to him?"

"Not at all. You seem to understand him better than I do."

I nod and shove my hands in my pockets as I walk towards his room. _I try to understand you dobe._

I knock on the door. No answer.

I knock again. I hear sniffles.

Slowly I try to turn the doorknob, to find it locked. _Damn._

I allow my back to slide against the wall as I sit myself in front of the door_. I need to talk. _

"Naruto…please open up." Silence.

"Please…for me. I'm sorry. Let me explain." Silence.

"I know I'm not the best person, but I'm working on it. For me. For us. I know I can be ass but its only cause I care for you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Naruto and I want to let you know that I-I…"

_What's that? Music?_

Suddenly, the door opens revealing a pink face blonde. He doesn't say anything, he just leaves the door open and walks back to sit on his bed. I follow after him and sit next to him on the bed. I don't say anything as I listen to the music.

_Do You Want To Lay Your Head On My Shoulder?  
I Don't Mind If You Cry.  
Sometimes We All Just Need To Let It Out.  
_

"Naruto…" I start as Naruto wraps his arms around me and cries. I hug him back as I continue to listen to the song.

_Just Let Your Tears Run Down My Arm,  
so I Can Keep Them In A Blue Jar.  
We'll Drink Them Later, So Just Let It Out._  
_Let's Take A Walk Just To Clear Our Heads._

"Naruto, let's take a walk." He slowly releases me as I try to stand.

_I Don't Mind that you're holding My Hand._

I hold my hand out and he stands up grasping it tightly.

_You Say You Love Me, So Just Let It Out.  
Your Smile Is A Pleasant Change From Before,_

He smiles. How I love his smile.

_When You Thought That You Couldn't Take Anymore.  
Sometimes We All Just Need To Let It Out_

"Let's talk this out." I say as we leave his room, music fading slowly. _Sometimes it's best to let it out. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I'm outside walking with Sasuke and we're holding hands. (Squeals in the inside) I know…I'm acting like a girl but I can't help it. He said we should talk and I think we should. I want to tell him everything I've been feeling, though I still have this big bubble of fear inside me. Oh well…I hope it pops.

"Naruto, first tell me what's wrong." _Umm…_

I sigh. "Alright. I got another note today. It's bothering to me to no end."

"A note when?"

"In the nurse's office, when I got my shoes I found it in the room."

"Why didn't you tell me?" _Umm…_

"I don't know Sasuke…I was afraid you would be mad or something." _Bipolar you might attack!_

"Of course I would be mad, but not at you. I know this isn't your fault." Sasuke turns and looks up at the sky. "Can I see the note?"

"Yea." I take it out of my pocket. "Here."

Sasuke opens it and reads it silently. I can't tell from his facial expression what he is feeling. _How does he do that?_

"So was this why you were acting weird since we left school?" He shoves the note in his pocket.

"For most of it…that's why I was singing."

"And the reason you were crying was cause of me right?" I look away, I don't know what to say, I feel embarrassed for some reason. I'm suppose to macho and manly yet I'm crying like a girl. This is so messed up!

"Yea, I know. I'm a jerk and I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me; I never had a **real **relationship before so this all kind of new to me. I'm still trying to act like how it was when we were friends, but it's so hard because my heart says otherwise." Sasuke stops and looks at me. "You know, we haven't named ourselves officially so I think we should do that now."

Oh my gosh! Why does it feel like I'm being proposed to! This is such a big moment that I can't stop this wide grin from spreading across my face. I know you fangirls would feel the same right now!

"Naruto, would you be my boyfriend?" _YESSSSSSSSS!!_

I seriously must have flown to the moon and back because I swear my happiness has skyrocketed.

"Yes!" I fling my arms around him, knocking him to the ground. "I would love to be you're boyfriend!"

At that moment, everything seemed to stop. You know, where it's just you in your own little world. But this time, it's me and Sasuke and damn, he looks so hot right now that my self-restraint was slipping.

But it didn't matter.

Sasuke closed the distance between us and damn, it felt like heaven. He was so warm and he tasted so good. I must have flown to the moon again because my happiness shot up ten times more. I wanted to stay there forever but all good things must come to end. Sasuke pulled back.

Fuck, his face was flustered and everything. Now that is sexy. I just stare because my mouth can't seem to form words.

"Dobe, who knew you were a good kisser."

"I should say the same about you teme." _We just had our first kiss!_

"Hn."

I smile until I hear honks from passing cars. They probably saw the whole thing since we are in this open field. I quickly hop up from my warm spot and give Sasuke a look. _I think they saw us._

He shrugs and stands up. "So are we still on for the movie?"

"Yes and pizza." _Yay!!_

"What is the movie about anyway?"

"I'll give you a hint; it's about two guys on a mountain."

"I never heard of it."

"Good, you should enjoy the movie then." I grab his hand and we slowly start walking back to my house. "I think we should get an extra large pizza, I'm starving."

"I think so too, you probably could eat a large all by yourself."

I shove him. "Teme! When you say it like that, it makes me feel fat!" Sasuke smiles and doesn't say anything.

"Are you implying that I am fat?" Sasuke looks to the sky and doesn't say anything.

"Teme, if you don't say anything, you better start running!" And of course Sasuke starts running with me high on his trail.

"Get back here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 Done.

I was in the music mode for some reason and wanted to do emotional scenes. I mean I would be pretty emotional if Sasuke started changing on me especially after everything that happened—running to school late, getting knocked out in gym and receiving mystery letters. That's a lot to handle. I guess our little blonde cracked.


	9. Brokeback Mountain

Heyy!! Sorry for my ultra-slow updates, I've been so busy, I haven't had much time. School really wears you out! So are you guys ready for Christmas? It's so close! Yay! And THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I almost fell out of my computer chair when I saw them! You guys make me so happy especially with all your movie knowledge! The movie Naruto and Sasuke is watching is indeed Brokeback Mountain, I hope they can handle it!

**Warnings:** light sexual content, OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Sasuke beat me to him. Darn.

_Edit: July 2008_

_R.I.P Heath Ledger_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE THIS! I caught Sasuke Uchiha! You want me to tell you how? Well, I was running in my high speed mode, then I jumped him from behind, tackling him to the ground, and pinned him with his hands above his head. I know…I'm amazing right. Wait…you don't believe me? I should have known….I guess I'll tell you what really happened and to make the story short, my story was switched with Sasuke. Yup, he pinned me to the ground in front of my house. But I think he was just lucky, I got around him by cutting through some bushes and somehow he was on full-sprint mode or something and knocked me to the ground. Every time I try to run something bad happens…I should walk for the rest of my life. It offers great cardiovascular benefits. Hehe well anyways, he pinned me and sat on me for like forever, not like I was complaining, I enjoyed it pretty much except for my dad staring out the window. It's kind of embarrassing to know your dad is watching a private moment, you know? He is so nosey!! So, Sasuke eventually gets up when he sees my dad and helps me up, though I couldn't help to notice his signature smirk.

"I see you didn't catch me…I caught you."

"You were just lucky…next time I'll get you." _Trust me, I will._

"Hn."

"Oh! Pizza time!" I grab his hand and pull him into the house. "Order the pizza!"

"Why must I do it?"

"Cause you know I don't like talking to people on the phone…" _Yea, I'm weird_.

"Dobe." _Yes? Wait…what?!_

"Teme! Don't call me that and you should order the pizza because I got the movie!"

"How good is the movie anyway? Two guys on a mountain don't sound so interesting." _Well, it is! So suck it up like a man!_

"I'm not really sure; Lee said it had something to do with the _power of youth_. Whatever that means."

"…Ok I don't want to know. I'll just order the pizza while you set up the movie. Extra large pepperoni, right?"

"YES!" _Yay me!_

Gosh, Sasuke is the best and he's my boyfriend, I just can't get over that…I mean, look at him. He's so fucking hot and cool! And tonight is kind of like our first date. Yay for me! So I guess I should go set up the movie in my room then. Though it would be cool to be able to watch the movie in the den, my large 72" inch screen TV has sharp images and surround sound speakers which are truly awesome. _Why does my dad have to be home?! _

"Naruto!" My dad calls from his room.

"Yea, what?" _Can't he leave me alone?_

"I'm going out for a bit with the people from work, will you be okay?"

_I'm seriously jumping for joy right now_. "Yea, I'll be fine. Don't worry and better yet don't rush home!"

"Why should I not?" He jokes.

I roll my eyes. "Because you're uncool and Sasuke's over."

"Uncool? I'm way _cool _and _hip_!" _Oh my gosh, he did not just say that!!_

"Dad! Never use those two words in a sentence again!"

"Fine…fine but the point is why should I not rush home?" He says walking down the steps.

"Because I'm watching a movie with Sasuke." _And hopefully other things…_

"So…Sasuke always comes over, he practically lives here."

_Why is he being so difficult?_ "Dad, I'm not explaining this to you, all I'm saying things are kind of different now."

Okay, I think I confused him now. He has the same look I have sometimes when I'm confused, we are so much alike it's scary and of course my words finally sunk in.

"Oh…um…well, I guess I won't rush back then. Just call me if you need me." _Like that would happen!_

I shove him towards the door. "Yea…ok. Bye!"

"You really want me gone, don't you?" He says, putting on his coat.

"No, I want you to stay forever and ruin my time with Sasuke."

"Really? Wait…is that sarcasm?" _Its official my dad is a dumb blonde, and you all thought I was dumb. Ha! Take that._

"What do you think?" I say, opening the door.

"Fine. I'm outta here." He grabs his keys and walks out the door. _He's gone finally_.

Yes! So now I and Sasuke can watch the movie in the den. Where did I put the movie anyways? Hmm….OH! It's on my desk, what a pain, now I'm going to have to go upstairs. So upstairs I go, into my orange colored room. It's such a bright color that it makes me happy…don't you feel happy when you see orange? Well, anyways I grab the movie and run back downstairs to find Sasuke standing by the steps.

"What were you doing?" _Gosh, his voice is so addicting…he has this bed voice._

"I had to get the movie; I left it in my room."

"I thought we were watching it in your room…" _Like I would be able to concentrate with us on a bed._

"Nope, the den. My dad left so we have the house to ourselves."

"The den?! With that major ass screen TV? This is going to be great."

_Yes, everyone loves my screen TV._ "I know! So how the pizza ordering go?"

"They should be here shortly…so can I see the movie case?"

"Yea, sure." I hand him the case. "That's Jake Gyllenhaal and Heath Ledger."

"Hn." He turns it over to the back. "It's about cowboys…I guess that's interesting."

"Yea! and you know what, I have a similar hat that matches Ennis's hat!"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Really? I must see you wear it one day." _Oh really?_

"You shall…only if you are good of course."

"I am good, but you turn me bad." He whispers in my ear. _Damn, that was sexy._

_**DIIINGGG**__**!**_

"Oh that must be the pizza! I'll go get the door." I run to the door and swiftly open it to find someone I really don't want to see.

"Sai, what are you doing here and why are you holding my pizza?!" _Like eww…_

"I got a job not too long ago, I needed the extra cash. So, what's the big pizza for?" _To feed the tree outside, what do you think?_

"To eat…"

Sai smiles. "All by yourself?…I can help you enjoy it." _In your dreams._

"I don't think so…"

Sai moves closer."Why? I don't bite…" _But I do._

"Because he's enjoying it with me." Sasuke suddenly appears by my side and he wasn't happy at all. _Damn you Sai_.

Sai glares."Sasuke…what are you doing here?" _We're having sex on the couch._

Sasuke shrugs and puts his arm over my shoulder. "Watching a movie with my _boyfriend_."

Sai's eyes almost pop out of his head. "You're Naruto's boyfriend?!" He looks at me and I nod.

"Yep, he's mine. So get lost loser."

_What? He can't leave_! "Wait! Don't go!" I yell. I don't look at Sasuke, I don't want to see his face.

Sai smiles. "You want me to stay?"

"I want…"

"Yes…"

"I want you…"

Sai is grinning like a cat. "You want me…"

"I want you to give me my PIZZA!!"

Sai's face drops and Sasuke is holding his stomach because he's laughing so hard. I don't know what's so funny…I'm just hungry.

"Sasuke, stop laughing and pay him for the pizza."

Sasuke cleares his throat and stands up properly. "Of course…" Sasuke pulls out a penny.

"Here ya go…"

Sai squints, looks at his hand, and looks back at Sasuke. "What's this?" _The value of your life._

"You're tip…don't spend it all okay?" Sasuke says, trying to hold back his laughter.

Sai throws the penny in the grass. "I don't want your cheap change, just give me the money so I can go."

"Tsk, Tsk, you should be more appreciative…that was probaly more than you're whole paycheck. Oh well, here's the money for the pizza." Sasuke gives Sai the money.

"Finally!" I quickly grab the pizza and walk towards the kitchen. _Dinner time!_

Sasuke smirks and turns back to Sai. "I'll leave the penny (**1**) right there for you, in case you change your mind."

"Shut up Sasuke. You may be happy now but not when I steal Naruto from you."

"So, you're the dick sending Naruto those letters?"

Sai throws his arms up in the air. "What are you talking about? What letters? Naruto is getting letters? From who?"

_Dammit, it's not him_. "Nothing…it's nothing. I'll handle it, he is my _boyfriend_ after all."

"You like rubbing that in my face don't you?" Sai says, crossing his arms.

"Yea, I do."

Sai glares and starts walking towards his car. "Damn, you." _Fuck you…wait..eww._

Sasuke just laughs and closes the door. It was time to start the movie. Sai, on the other hand, stops walking, turns back to the house, and grabs the penny from the grass.

_Who said a penny wasn't money?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where is that bastard? I want to start the movie and eat but I can't without him. He better not be arguing with Sai. I should just go get him and drag him in here…what a pain.

"Sorry, I took so long. There was a **leech** on your doorstep." _Did you squish it?_

I throw a half-hearted glare. "Yea, whatever. So come over here and sit with me. I brought us sodas and plates."

Sasuke chuckles and sits down. "You must be really hungry."

"You have no idea…" I grab a slice from the box and take a bite. "This is good….and its still hot. Sai must have rushed here."

"Hn." Sasuke picks up a slice and starts eating. "Push play, I want to know what this is about."

"Alright…." I push play and dim the lights. This is so exciting and romantic in a way. Don't you think? No? You guys have no imagination.

Okay…So the movie is opening up Ennis del Mar and Jack Twist and they are standing in a parking lot or something...It seems they are waiting for someone...a fat guy? Yea, Joe Aguirre. He is offering them a job. It seems they have to herd and tend sheep in some mountains.

This is kinda interesting so far, since I'm still on my first slice of pizza. I look at Sasuke, he too is into the movie.

They go to the bar afterwards where they talk a little about their families. Jack was in the Rodeo or something and Ennis's parents died in a car crash, how sad.

Now, the two guys are on the mountain and are setting up camp. One of them sleeps at a base camp, preparing the meals and watching camp, I think that's Ennis. While the other one, Jack, sleeps in a tent in a pasture near the sheep. I guess he was there to protect the sheep.

Hmm…they don't seem like friends yet cause they don't speak much and only eat meals together. I wonder why…Ennis seems so relax and content. Maybe over time they will become friends.

I grab another slice of pizza, my first one disappered. _I wonder what happened._

"Sasuke, have you seen my pizza slice?"

"You mean the one in your hand?"

"No, my other one…" _Gosh, your so silly Sasuke!_

"You ate it dobe."

"I did?"

"Yea…and you almost bit your fingers."

I fake-laugh. "Yea…silly me." And turn back to the movie. _I feel dumb. _

Okay…it seems they are discussing beans. Jack is tired of canned beans and wants Ennis to get something different. I think there is a little time skip…and Ennis goes to pick up the food. Alright…so he his on his way back and he sees a bear. Oh shit, he fell off his horse and is bleeding. Plus all the food he had is scattered all over the ground. _This doesn't look good._

Now, Jack comes back to camp for food I guess, but all he finds is beans. He is pissed because he dosen't want any beans. _**What's wrong with beans? They're good in protein!**_

"_Where the hell you been? Been up with the__ sheep all day, I get down here hungry as hell and all I find is beans." _(Movie line)

Ennis walks past him will blood on the side of his face. _**I hope he's ok.**_

"_What the hell happened, Ennis?" _(Movie line)

"_I come on a bear is what happened. Goddamn horse spooked me and the mules took off and scattered food everywhere." _(Movie line)

Jack, I suppose feels bad for Ennis and gives him some whiskey. Then he starts cleaning his wound. Such a sweet gesture…it would be even sweeter if they were boyfriends.

I look at Sasuke, I bet he's thinking the same thing.

Alright…its looks like they are becoming friends now, drinking whiskey by the campfire. They are having a conversation …how friendly! They are talking about wanting something other than beans. So the next day, they kill a deer. Poor animal…_oh well_.

Hmm…it looks like they had another time skip because the weather is different and Jack is tierd of watching the sheep at night. He and Ennis agrees to switch places. _I wonder what's next._

OH MY GOSH! Ennis is naked, washing in the background and for some reason I must have been staring because Sasuke hits me on the head with the movie case.

"Ouch, teme! What was that for?"

"Stop staring…" _Who me?_

"I wasn't, I saw a spider on the…on the screen."

Sasuke just glares and I decide to ignore the rest of the scene by grabbing another slice of pizza. _Why does Sasuke get to watch it? And why does Jack not notice his friend in the background?!_

You know, Jack and Ennis is somewhat like me and Sasuke, Ennis and Sasuke hardly say much but they always seem to open up to someone they trust. Hmm…I wonder if it's ok to look at the TV now.

Haha! It's night time and Ennis is too drunk to go watch the sheep and Jack, well I think he's drunk too. So Ennis decides to sleep out in the freezing cold. _Why won't he go in the tent with Jack?_

Ok...now he is going into the tent. Oh my…what's happening? Its so dark. And what's that sound? Kissing? Oh my! It is kissing, that means they are gay! Oh shit, I may not be able to stay consciousduring the movie.

I look at Sasuke, again I can't read his face expression. _How does he do that?_

What's that? Belt rattling? They are taking of their pants! Where is the tissue box when you need it?!

Maybe I'll do a quick fast forward.

"Sasuke, I'm fast forwarding." I say, grabbing the remote.

"Okay…"

Ok! This is good, they are sitting on the mountain watching the sheep. I like the scenery.

"_This is a one-shot thing we got goin' on here." (Movie line__-Ennis)_

"_It's nobody buisness but ours." (Movie line-Jack)_

"_You know I ain't queer." (Movie line-Ennis)_

"_Me, neither." (Movie line-Jack)_

I like this scene, it's so calm and they are kinda admitting they that don't mind what they're doing…what's this? Ennis is alone at the campfire and Jack is in the tent. _Why isn't Ennis in the tent?_

Ok now he is going into the tent with a shirtless Jack… this is not good.

I'm just going to close my eyes, I don't want a nosebleed right now!

"Is the scene over yet?" I say to Sasuke.

"Why?" _Just answer the question!_

"I'm just wondering…"

"Yea…it is."

I open my eyes to see that the scene is indeed over, but replaced with them both groping each other or something in an open field. _How can Sauske watch this?_

Oh my, the fat Aguirre guy is back and he sees Jack and Ennis groping, not good at all. He tells Jack about his Uncle Harold who is the hospital suffering from pheunmonia. Jack doesn't seem to care…Who would if you are freezing in some mountains and getting paid pocket change.

Ahhh! Here goes another time skip…all this time skipping is confusing me.

Its August, I believe and they have to pack up and go. Ennis is pissed because he doesn't want to leave, he wants to stay with Jack. Therefore, he lets his anger out on Jack and they get in a physical fight. I think I would feel the same way too if I had to depart from Sasuke.

So the movie continues, Jack and Ennis depart with sad farewells and Ennis marries his fiancéeAlma. They have two girls, Alma Jr. and Jenny. I think that's their names. Then Jack ends up marrying Lureen Newsome, who was a female rodeo person. They have a son named Bobby.

A couple years later, Ennis receives a postcard from Jack about meeting when he comes into town. Ennis is so happy, that he starts to stay by the window. I can feel his excitement too somehow….I mean who wouldn't be excited?

"Sasuke, I'm going to pause the movie. I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay, I need more to drink anyway, you want anything from the kitchen?"

"Yea, some water."

I rush upstairs and go in the bathroom. I really need to learn to not drink so much. I wash my hands quickly and go downstairs. Sasuke looks like he hasn't moved.

"Did you get the drinks?" I ask.

"Yea…" He points to the side table.

"Oh thanks. I guess we can start the movie again." I push play and grab another slice of pizza_. Don't ask how many pieces I had…I lost count._

A truck is pulling up to Ennis's house. I wonder who is it? It's Jack! Ennis seems to fly out of the house and they hug. It's so heart-warming! Wait…he's shoving Jack against the house and now … they are…making out passionately!! _Wow, it's too hot in here!_

My pizza slips from my hand, landing on the beige carpet and my nose starts to bleed. _Shit, the carpet!!_

I quickly stand up, covering my nose and start to rush to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, Sasuke." My dad is going to freak when he sees the carpet. _What a pain._

I don't look back as I make my way up the stairs, Sasuke is probably in his own little world. I quickly close the bathroom door where I stuff loads of toilet tissue in my nose. It takes five freakin' minutes for the blood to stop. Yep, my nose is proof that this movie was _good_.

I wipe it one last time and open the door to find Sasuke standing there. Something was wrong with him…he didn't look quite right. He eyes had something in it…like lust. Oh my…I shouldn't had let him watch that movie. _No wonder he was so quiet._

"Naruto…" He says seductively.

My eyes are wide open. "Yea…" I start to step back.

Sasuke walks into the bathroom, closing the door with a twitch of the lock. " You left me pretty lonely downstairs…"

I need to make it to the door. I have to! I quickly shove pass him, only to be stopped when he grabs my arm. "Where are you going, dobe?" He says with a chuckle.

"Umm…hehe…to stop the movie."

Sasuke pins me between the door and him. "Don't worry about it. We can always rewind."

"I…I… don't want to rewind."

"Me neither." He says huskily. "I want to fast forward."

With that said, Sasuke took the opportunity to kiss me hard and damn, it felt good. I don't remember how his tounge got in my mouth and how his left hand got in my hair nor how his mouth made it down my neck leaving love-bites. I was in heaven. So much in heaven, that I allowed my hand to push him closer and our groins to touch. Fuck…I was burning up and the pain in my lower regions was increasing. I'm known to be patient with these kinds of things, but right now…my patience is about up! So is Sasuke's…his hand magically made it's way up my shirt. _When did he do that?_ Probably when he was attacking my neck. I start to reach for his pants…

**RING! RING!**

_Fuck…that ruined the moment._

"Fuck…" Sasuke says as he releases me and pulls out his cell phone. "What is it?!" He snarles out.

"Itachi! You didn't?!"

"Very funny you ass…Father home?"

"Fine, I'll be there. You are going to pay." Sasuke slaps his phone shut and looks at me.

"Sorry, Naruto…I have to go."

"Oh…it's okay…" I say, glancing anywhere but his face_. This is embarrasing_.

"Uhh…can I use your bathroom real quick?"

I take a quick glance at his pants and look away. "Yea, sure." I quickly walk out the bathroom and close the door._ He might be in there for awhile._

I decide to wait outside the door until I hear moans, and groans, and my name. This is just too embarrassing…I rush downstairs and sit in the kitchen. Later, I hear a door opening and someone coming down the steps.

"Naruto?"

"Yea, I'm in the kitchen." I say, walking towards him.

"I'm going to get ready to go. Have you seen my keys?"

"I think they're downstairs. I'll go with you to check."

We walk downstairs to see the last part of the movie. Sasuke never pushed stop and I didn't feel like rewinding so we just stand to watch the last part.

Ennis was sticking address numbers on the mail box of his trailer and his daughter, Alma Jr. drives up in her fiancé's sports car with news of being engaged. She asks Ennis to "give his blessings" and to attend the wedding. _She's so young to be getting married._

Ennis asks her if this man really loves her since he now is finally aware of the importance of love in a relationship and marriage and she says yes. _How sweet._

At first he is reluctant to attend the wedding due to work. Alma becomes disappointed and that moves him to change his mind and celebrate Alma's engagement with two glasses of wine. Alma leaves not long after and Ennis notices she has forgotten her sweater. Folding the sweater, he puts it into his bedroom closet. When he opens the door, there are two shirts. _Where have I seen those shirts? Oh, him and Jack were wearing it when they had a fight._

Next to the shirts is a postcard with a picture of brokeback mountian. Ennis slowly fastens the top button of Jack's shirt, and with tears in his eyes mutters, "_Jack, I swear...",_ while straightening the postcard.

I push stop and turn to Sasuke. "Good movie, don't you think?"

"Yea..it was interesting." Sasuke glances to the side. "What's that on the floor?"

"OH SHIT! The pizza stain…I totally forgot. My dad is going to kill me."

Sasuke laughs. "You need me to help you?"

"Nah, it's okay. I don't want to hold you up. Here's your keys, they were on the table."

"Are you sure?"

I shove him towards the door. " Yea, I'm sure."

Sasuke smiles. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I could never get rid of you, you always keep coming back."

Sasuke puts his shoes on and looks at me."Cause you're my addicton." I blush. _I hope he doesn't notice._

_I think he did._ Sasuke stands up and looks me in the eyes. His eyes are so mysterious that I was becoming lost in them. "I love it when you do that." Then he covers my mouth with his own; it was so soft and gentle and pulls back.

I was still lost in a daze that I didn't notice his fingers run along my neck. _Damn love bites._

Sasuke smirks."Told you you were mines." With that said, Sasuke opens the door and leaves.

I stand there, lost as ever. _What just happened? _Then it came to me, Sasuke kissed me and left, I had to clean the big mess in den, and get ready for school tommorow. Also, find a way to cover those marks on my neck. So much to do, so little time.

I rush downstairs and start to scrub the carpet. _So much for the power of youth. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm driving home from Naruto's and I'm so pissed. Why does Itachi have to be so selfish?

I grab the steering wheel hard."Damn you Itachi…why did you have to ruin my time with Naruto?! And set me up with a list of girls!"

This is bad. I can't tell Naruto, he must never know. If he found out, he would probably dump me…I can't let that happen.

_I can't._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 9. Done**.

(1) Penny-American currency and is equivalent to one cent. I know they live in japan…so for the sake of the story believe it's true.

WOW! This took me forever, having Naruto narrate a movie is really hard!! I had to watch the movie again and again and re-edit the chapter…we can't mess up the story now can we.

Oh…Jack and Ennis's hot kiss is on youtube, so search it up if you want to see it.

So I Hope you enjoy this really long chapter (4,233 words/13 pages)! And review, it would mean a lot!!


	10. Tired

**A/N**_**: **_I've been having some major sparks this week for this story and I'm planning to use them all so this story will be pretty long and not as short as I intended. Right now, I've been working on a new fic so that's another reason for my slow updates. Though it won't be posted till I finish this story…. I don't like posting new stories when I haven't finished my others so yea I hope you enjoy this chappie!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, so sad.

_Edit: July 2008_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Ok, I finished scrubbing the carpet and getting stuff ready for school tomorrow. Now all I have to do is cover up these marks on my neck. But what would I use? I have no idea…wait…what's that stuff girls use? Cover-face? **No.** Cover mask? **No.** Cover-down? No, that's not it…umm…cover-up? Yes! Its cover-up! Now how do I get some? I could call Sakura…but she would probably make me explain my situation. Damn. I could go to the store, but it's so late. Gosh, what should I do? Sakura or Store? Sakura or Store? Store it is! It shouldn't take me so long…_Right?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm in the house and I see that bastard nowhere. He is neither in his room nor the kitchen…hmm…the basement? I walk down to the basement to see Itachi with his head in a book.

"Little brother, you're home. Are you okay?" _What do you think asshole?_

"Fuck no, I'm not okay and this is your fault! Why did you set me up on those dates, especially without my consent?!"

Itachi places his book in his lap. "Sasuke, you should be 'thanking' me. I'm keeping father off your back." _No, actually I should be killing you._

"Yea right, you are sick and twisted and only want to make my life a living hell!"

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

I roll my eyes. "Hmm…let me think. That damn art exhibit you volunteered me to go to and my newly created list of stupid dates!!"

Itachi smirks. "Are you saying you don't like girls?"

He froze me with that question…I don't like girls, I like boys. What would he think of that? He would probably tell father and I'm not ready to deal with that yet.

"Huh, Sasuke?"

"I like…I like girls just not stupid ones." I mumble. _Fuck, how lame did that sound?_

"Well, little brother, you shouldn't be worrying about them being stupid." Itachi says, standing up. "You need to be worrying about yourself. _It's your life_." Itachi takes his book and walks upstairs, leaving me in my own thoughts.

_What did he mean by that?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Gosh, it's so cold out here. Damn that bastard for leaving those marks on me (Even though I secretly like them)! Well, I should be at the store in a few minutes…but it might change to seconds because I hear someone following me. This is really freaking me out. I should turn around but I'm too scared. I guess it's…TIME TO SPRINT!! I take off down the street to the **24** Hours convenience store. I arrive one minute and thirty-three seconds later. Yea, I was counting…I know, I'm weird. Ok! I'm here. I escaped that stalker person and now its time to find the cover-up. I suppose it would be located in the cosmetics aisle but I'm not sure. Gosh, this is so embarrassing.

"Can I help you?" The register clerk asks.

I rub my head. "Umm…yea. I mean, no. I'm fine. Thanks."

The clerk nods. "Alright."

I walk down the cosmetics aisle and HOLY CRAP! There are so many choices. All these brand names and shades…how do I choose the correct shade? Bronze? No…it's too dark. This creamy color? No…it doesn't look right. Damnit, I need help.

"Can I help you, sir?"

I turn to see a brunette haired woman. She looks like she is in her twenties…or something and is manager of the store. She has a blue vest, not the ugly employee red like the register clerk. I guess I should ask…

"Umm…yea. I was wondering how do I choose the right shade of cover-up?" _Man, this is so embarrassing._

"It depends on you're overall skin complexion. Did your girlfriend give you a preference?"

'_Girlfriend?' _"Oh…umm…my girlfriend…she didn't say. But like my girlfriend, we have the same complexion. I guess we can choose that way." _Haha did she seriously believe that?_

"Oh okay…take a look at this. It's a light color which matches your skin tone. It also gives an even color. How about this one?"

"Umm…you have anything a little darker…I mean, my girlfriend doesn't need something so light." _Hello, I have to cover up hickeys, not paper cuts!_

"Yea…let me see…umm...we have this shade." She says, showing me the color. "I use this all the time."

"Oh you do…so…umm, does it cover up spots like red spots? Because my girlfriend…got…uhh…bit by a mosqu…mosquito. Yea, a mosquito." _Umm…that was like the worse lie in history!_

"Yea, it covers up spots. Just apply it evenly and you won't even see it."

"Great. Thanks for you're help."

"No problem. Just ask if you need more help." She says, walking towards the back room.

"Ok, I will. Thanks." She smiles and continues on her way. _What a nice woman_.

Okay, I got the cover-up, now all I have to do is pay for it and put it on in the morning. _Shit!_ I just dropped it and now it's rolling down the aisle…now around the corner._ Why is this happening to me?_ I rush around the corner, grabbing it off the ground to find a pair of black shoes in front of me. I look up to see a red-haired boy with aqua colored eyes. He even had heavy black eyeliner around them. _Interesting._ I stand up.

"Uhh…sorry about that." _Why does he look so familiar? Does he go to my school? I swear I seen him before._

He looks me up and down. "Don't worry about it." He says it in such a deep voice. _Interesting._

"Heh…if you don't mind me asking, do you go to Konoha high? It's just that you look really familiar."

"I do."

"Oh…what's your name?"

"Gaara."

"Well, I'm Naruto." I look at my phone; I'm wasting so much time. "Damnit…I gotta go. But it was nice meeting you and I guess I'll see ya around."

He nods. "Yea…I'll see you tomorrow." He mumbles the last part which I couldn't hear, oh well I had to go.

I wave and walk to the register. _Gaara…why does that name sound familiar?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk in the door to find my dad sitting in the living room and let me tell you he didn't look so happy. I wonder why.

"Naruto, where have you been?! I was worried sick and I was about to call Sasuke."

_Oh shit! Don't call Sasuke_. "You didn't call him, right?"

"No, I didn't."

_Yes!!_ "Oh good…"

"Where were you?" _At a strip club…_

I shrug. "I had to go to the store real quick. I needed something."

He stands up. "This late at night?"

"Yea…" _duh…_

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" _What's with all these questions?_

"What are you talking about, you didn't call." I take my phone out of my pocket and flip it open. _17 voice messages…my bad._ "Oh sorry, I didn't know."

He shakes his head and puts his hands on my shoulder. "Next time, leave a note."

"Alright." _He forgave me that quickly…wow._

"Oh by the way, did you notice a light red spot on the carpet downstairs? I don't remember it being there."

"Nope, I haven't been down there all day. Well, goodnight." I run upstairs to my room, closing the door. _That was close_. So now I have my cover up and its one in the morning. Great. I'm going to be so tired tomorrow.

I change and hop into the bed. _This really was a long day._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto…wake up."

"Huh?" _Why is he bothering me?_

"Sasuke's here to give you a ride to school."

"Sasuke…?" I hop up, falling out of the bed. "He's here?! I'm not even ready."

My dad laughs. "Calm down…he just came by early. You have enough time to get ready."

I stand up. "Oh good, tell him I'll be down in a bit."

"Alright." He says as he closes the door.

I rush into the bathroom, stripping from my clothes along the way and I take a glance in the mirror. I look like shit! I look sick or something, maybe because I didn't get much sleep. Perhaps a shower will change that. I get in the shower and allow the run water to run over me, it felt so good and relaxing that I started to doze off. But then I realize Sasuke was waiting and quickly finish washing. I step out the shower and I take a look in the mirror again. I look a little better but not much and those marks are still on my neck. That reminds me, I have to use the cover-up stuff. I rush out the bathroom and throw on a pair of jeans and my orange striped shirt. Ok, now that I'm dressed, all I have to do is apply this cover-up and brush my teeth.

I open the container and take out the little face pad. Its so soft and kind of cool, no wonder so many girls carry this in their purses. I dab it in the stuff and rub it on my neck...it looks like it is working, I mean I can't see the marks anymore. This is great! The creator of this stuff is a true genius. Yes!! Today might be a good day! I brush my teeth and toss the cover-up in my book bag.

_Am I forgetting anything?_

I should bring my sweatshirt, it might be cold today. Where is it anyway? Oh it's downstairs. I grab my bag and rush down to see Sasuke. He was sitting on the couch with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. _Damn, he is so hot!_

"Took you long enough, dobe. You ready?" He says, standing up.

"It's not my fault teme; you should have told me you were picking me up!"

"Hn." _You prick!_

"Well, I'm ready. Let me just grab my sweatshirt and we can go."

"You mean this?" Sasuke says, holding it up.

"Yea, why do you have it?"

Sasuke smiles. "I figured you'll need it today."

"Yea…" Sasuke glances at my neck and a slight face expression comes across his face. I can't read it though…it was too fast. _How does he do that??_ "Okay, let's go. See ya, Dad."

"See you guys later." He says from the kitchen.

I close the door and hop into Sasuke's car. He gets in but for some reason, he was closer than usual, like really close. It seems like he was staring at something and it was making me self-conscious.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

He stares at me. "I don't know." Then suddenly, he touches my neck. That's why he was staring!! I covered up those marks…I hope he's not mad.

He looks at his hand and back at me. "Is that make-up?"

"Sasuke, I don't use make-up. Its cover-up." _Wow, that sounded girly._

"Cover-up? Girls use that stuff…" _No really?_

"I know and it works. I had to use it to cover up those marks."

"Oh..." He sounded hurt; I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. I mean, I'll take it off if he wants me to show it to the whole world.

"You want me to take it off?" I ask.

Sasuke fiddles with his keys. "Yea… I mean no. You don't have to, it's fine really."

I smile. "So, you do want me to take it off teme, huh? I knew it…I'll take it off if it bothers you so much."

He turns the car on and starts to drive. "Do what you want." He mumbles.

I laugh and look out the window. _He's such a baby, but he's mines._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrive to school early and since there is no class yet, we hang by Sasuke's car until the others get there. Kiba arrives first, then Shino, then Shikamaru, and finally Neji.

I wave. "Hey, guys."

"Yo, what's up Uzumaki? Are you feeling better? I heard what happened to you in gym."

I smile. "Yea, I'm fine. So did I miss anything?"

Kiba grabs me, pulling me off the car. "Yes, you did. I asked Hinata out and she said yes. Can you believe that?"

"I can't." Neji says, rolling his eyes.

I laugh. "Really? Way to go, Kiba. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, man. How bout you? Are you still riding that singles train?"

"Umm…" I look at Sasuke. _Should I say anything? _Sasuke nods in response. "Actually, I hopped off the singles train."

"You did?! With who?"

"Sasuke." Shikamaru answers for me. Gosh, he is really surprising and smart.

Kiba's eyes go big. "You're dating that Uchiha." He says pointing at Sasuke. "I suspected you were gay…but man…" _What? I wasn't obvious!_

I laugh. "Yea…he's my boyfriend."

"Wait…Sasuke, weren't you dating Ino or something?" _Eww…don't remind me._

Sasuke looks up at the sky. "Ino who?" I laugh; sometimes Sasuke can be so funny.

Neji decides to speak. "I never knew you were gay Uchiha." _I knew you were._

Shino straightens his glasses. "Really? It's pretty obvious."

Kiba scratches his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"What guy is so close to his best friend like that? Seriously, he was all over Naruto."

I laugh and receive a glare from Sasuke which shuts me up. Hearing others views are so _exciting_.

_**Berrring!**_

"Damnit! I hate this school. I can't wait till I'm outta here. Seriously, do you know how much of my life is wasting away here?" Kiba says, grabbing his bag.

I laugh, grabbing my bag with Sasuke by my side. "I know what you mean, Kiba." I turn to Sasuke. "Are you okay? You're really quiet this morning."

Sasuke shrugs. "Tired, I guess. Might take a nap in history. That class is so easy; I can pass it with my eyes close."

I shove him. "You can skip school for a whole month and still pass."

Sasuke smirks. "You got a point dobe."

"Teme, what did I say about you calling me that?"

"Hn." _You bastard!_

I was about to say something else but I heard someone call my name, I turn around to see no one there. That's weird. I heard someone call my name.

"Come on dobe, before we're late." Sasuke says a few steps ahead of me.

I rush up to him "Oh right…sorry."

_Gosh, I must be really tired_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chp. 10 done._

_Thanks for your reviews and support!!_

_Yay!! Ten chapters…so happy. Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie. Sorry if it's short…homework is killing me!_


	11. Detention

Whoa…I haven't updated anything in a long time. I'm sorry to all of you…I've been so busy with exams and Christmas preparations; I hardly had any 'me' time. So please forgive me as I try to update as much as can.

**Warnings:** OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_Edit: July 2008_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

I shove him. "You can skip school for a whole month and still pass."

Sasuke smirks. "You got a point dobe."

"Teme, what did I say about you calling me that?"

"Hn." _You Bastard!_

I was about to say something else but I heard someone call my name, I turn around to see no one there. That's weird. I heard someone call my name.

"Come on dobe, before we're late." Sasuke says a few steps ahead of me.

I rush up to him "Oh right…sorry."

_Gosh, I must be really tired_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Gosh this class is so boring…who needs to know about history except that it's in the past. I don't want to know about the past….I want to know about my future and all the good things about it. _Don't you agree?_ I knew you would see it my way. Hmmm…though I can't help to think I forgot to do something last night. _What was it?_

Sasuke nudges me. "Dobe, did you your homework?"

_Shit._ "What homework?"

"Pages 344 to 350. Questions 1-5."

"Fuck! No… I forgot. This is bad, if I miss any assignments, I'm screwed for the quarter."

Sasuke shakes his head. "Why must I always save your ass? Here…" Sasuke slides his assignment over_. Because I own yours sucker!_

"Because that's how it's always been. I screw up and you fix it. It's like a rule."

"Hn."

I smile and quickly copy down the assignment as Sasuke stays on the look out. I really hate it when the teacher is walking around when you are doing something sneaky and I really _really_ hate it when you have to use the bathroom while you are doing something sneaky and your teacher is walking around. Maybe I can ask Sasuke to quickly copy it while I go to the bathroom…

"Sasuke…" I whisper.

"Mr. Uzumaki, can you please stop talking?" Says Iruka-Sensei.

"Oh sorry…" _Not really._

"Sasuke...I have to use the bathroom. Can you finish writing this?"

Iruka slams his notebook down. "Naruto! Would you like to share with the class your little discussion?"

"No…not really."

"I think you do…please come to the front and tell us."

"Nah, no thanks."

"Down here or the office."

"Wow, I have the strength now. I'm coming." I stand up and walk to the front of the class

"Your class is waiting." He says, tapping his foot

"Oh right…I was telling Sasuke I had to take a dump. I'm glad the class and you are interested."

Iruka's face turns bright red. "Naruto! To the office!"

"What?! I told the class!" _How can you do this to me?!_

"And it was inappropriate and rude."

"But…" _It was the truth!_

"To the office!"

"Can I use the bathroom first?" The class bursts out in laughter.

I see Iruka's veins start to pop out… I guess it was a signal to go. I go back to my desk and grab my books. Sasuke hands me a note and I smile as I go out the door. Today's history class was pretty funny.

I go to the bathroom and open Sasuke's note.

_Dobe, that's a really funny stunt you did, I'm impressed. I'll turn your paper in for you since you're such an idiot. Don't get in too much trouble by Tsunade…I really wouldn't know what I would do if you got expelled. So I suppose I will see you at lunch, I might be a bit late so wait up for me._

_Sasuke_

I fold the note back up and stuff it in my pocket. _I wonder why he is going to be late_. I shrug and use the bathroom. I feel much better now physically, but not mentally. Tsunade might do horrible things to me. Remember when I was late; she said I was going to be sorry. Now it's going to change to 'really really sorry.' _This sucks balls. _

I walk to the sink and wash my hands, where I notice I still have that cover up on….I should take it off while I'm in here. I grab a paper towel and wipe it clean. My neck will surely be a show but who cares. Sasuke wants people to see it…so why not? I take one last glance in the mirror and head to the office. _Here comes trouble. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk into the office where the secretary motions me to take a seat. I go to take a seat and I notice another one occupied as well. In fact, it was that guy I met at the convenience store; it's just today he has more eyeliner. He looks at me and makes eye contact without blinking as I sit down. I can't look elsewhere because my eyes are like locked. It's so creepy that I forcefully turn my head to the door.

I clear my throat. "So this is my first time ever seeing you here…at school."

"Yea, I keep to myself."

"Oh." _Awkward moment_. "So are you here to see Tsunade?"

The red-head does a slight nod. "Anko sent me here because I wouldn't listen to her bullshit. You?"

"Iruka sent me because I was disrupting class. As far as I could tell, they weren't disturbed at all."

"Hn." _Not him too…_

I turn to look at him. "Why do you guys use _'Hn'_? My boyfriend uses it for god sakes!"

Gaara narrows his eyes. "Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?"

I scratch my head. "Yea…I do. I hope this doesn't freak you out."

"No. Who is it?" _Is it me? Or did his voice contain venom?_

"Umm… you might have heard of him. Sasuke Uchiha."

His eyes widens slightly. "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

_I don't think he likes Sasuke…time to change the subject_. "So…what class you have after lunch?"

"Anatomy and Physiology."

"Me too…what a coincidence. Who's your teacher?"

"Orochimaru."

I look in disbelief. "Really? Same. That's really strange. I'm surprised that we are not in the same class."

He looks at me. "I am. I've been in your class the whole year."

"Really?! Why haven't I seen you?" _Oh my…_

"You have…just never acknowledged it though. You had your friends."

I look at the floor because I feel like crap. "Oh…I really don't know what to say except that I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I look at him till the door of Tsunade's office opens and she motions us in.

"You two, come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take a seat, you two." Tsunade says, standing by the window. "Now, I want each of you to tell me your stories. I need a laugh. Naruto, you first."

"Umm…ok. Well, I was talking to Sasuke and I was telling him I had to go to the bathroom. But Iruka overheard and made me go to the front of the room to tell the class my conversation. I believe he got offended when I said the word _'dump'_."

Tsunade walks towards the door. _"Dump?"_

I nod my head. "Yea… I said I had to take a dump and that I was happy everyone was interested."

"Excuse me." Tsunade walks out and closes the door to her office. Then I hear a burst of laughter and Shizune trying to calm her down. Suddenly the door opens and she takes a seat behind her desk.

She clears her throat. "And you eye-liner boy, why are you here?"

"I wouldn't listen to Anko. My Ipod was better at the time."

"Oh I see…so you both are troublemakers."

I protest. "No, it just _seems _that way. The teachers take everything and turn it into something else."

"Oh, well it _seems_ you two are going to have a two-hour detention after school." _She can't do this to me!_

"Are you serious? It's Friday!" I yell.

"You want me to make it three hours?"

"No…" I mumble.

"Good, I'll see you two after school." We don't move. "Meaning now you brats can leave."

"You know our detention might inconvenience you today…could we reschedule?"

She smiles and takes of her heeled-shoe. I quickly grab Gaara and rush out of there before we end up in the hospital.

"That was close." _Her perfect aim is deathly._

"Hn."

"Why do you do that?"

"It quickly sums up what I'm thinking."

I scratch my head. "Ohh…I never thought of it that way." _I guess Sasuke isn't such a bastard after all._ "So are you going to lunch?"

"No. I have some things I have to do."

"Oh...well. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yea." He says heading to his locker. _I can't believe I've never seen him before._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

If I can't find him right now, Naruto might not wait for me. He would never miss lunch. I hope he saves me a seat. _So where is he?_ He wasn't in the mathematics department or the art department. Damnit, I'm wasting so much time. _Where else could he go?_

Lounge. **No.**

Language department. **No.** _Dammit, where else?_

Library? **Yes.** He has to be at the Library.

I rush down to the library and indeed he is there. He is sitting at one of the circular tables with his head in a book.

"I've been searching all over for you; you are usually in the mathematics department."

"I'm usually wherever I want to be. So, what do you want?" _Smartass…_

I shove him the note from Naruto's admirer. "I want you to help me figure out who this guy is."

"What makes you think that I'm going to help you?"

I cross my arms. "Because I have dirt on you and plus you owe me." _Blackmail is still my favorite pastime._

The boy closes his book. "You really like to play dirty, don't you?"

I shrug. "You have to do what you have to do."

"Fine, I'll help you. But let's get this straight, I'm not doing it because of your blackmail. I really don't give a fuck…I'm doing it because this seems like an interesting challenge." _Yea, right! _

"Think what you want. So what are you going to do?"

The boy smirks. "I'm going to put the pieces together. Just give me some time."

"Fine, but don't take too long."

"Who do you think I am, _Uchiha_?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

_Where is Sasuke?_ Did he already go to lunch without me? No…he wouldn't (That's a sin!). But I would, I'm like so hungry…I had no breakfast this morning. Hopefully he won't mind, if I go. I'll save him a seat or he can sit in my lap; I really like that idea. I start to walk down the hall until I hear someone call my name. I turn around to see Sasuke. _So much for my idea…_

"Wait up, dobe."

"Teme, what took you so long? They might close the lunch line." _Not really._

"Sorry, I had to take care of something. So how did the meeting with Tsunade go?"

"I have a two-hour detention after school. Maybe three?" I shrug. "She must not understand that I have a social life."

"You're social life got you in this mess. So do you need me to wait after school to give you a ride home?"

"Nah, its fine. I'll call my dad or something."

"Alright. Also, I want to tell you that I will be really busy this weekend, so I might not be able to see you."

"What?! That's like 48 hours!" _Or is it 72? I was never really good with time._

"I'm sorry…I can't get out of it."

I walk to the lunch line. "Alright…I guess I will rot in my room for two days and shrivel up and die."

Sasuke shoves me. "Stop it, don't make feel guilty. I already do."

I laugh. "I'm just kidding, teme. I don't mind, but you better pick me up Monday."

Sasuke smiles. "Don't worry, I will."

"Good, so grab your tray and come on. We don't have much time left." I walk to the table and I notice a foreign occupant sitting in Sasuke's chair. _What the hell?_

I glare. "Can you please move?"

The occupant turns his head. "Aww…I thought we were _friends_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 11 done._

_Sorry for lateness everyone. Life has been hectic._

_I recently planned out the rest of my chaps. And this story might end at 20 chaps, if I keep up the length. Since I'm on Christmas break…it may happen._

_So, yea. I hope you enjoy this and review please._


	12. Attached

Most of you guys already figured out who the secret admirer is and you're like "I got this figured all out" but I have something else up my sleeve, which you guys could never guess…So you all going to have to continue reading!

**Disclaimer**: I use to own Naruto, but he got away.

_Edit: July 2008_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap: **

I laugh. "I'm just kidding, teme. I don't mind, but you better pick me up Monday."

Sasuke smiles. "Don't worry, I will."

"Good, so grab your tray and come on. We don't have much time left." I walk to the table and I notice a foreign occupant sitting in Sasuke's chair. _What the hell?_

I glare. "Can you please move?"

The occupant turns his head. "Aww…I thought we were _friends_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

"We are…but that's going to change if you don't move." I snarl. _I'm so hungry!_

"Why must I move? You can sit next to me and Sasuke…well…he's just going to have to find a chair." _Eww…I don't want to sit by you!_

"Sai, do you really want me to tell you all the reasons why you better move? One, this is Sasuke's seat, not yours or anyone else's. Two, I'm hungry as hell and I'm wasting time arguing with you. Three, I'm not in such a happy mood cause I have detention after school. Four, you don't sit here anyway and never will. Must I continue…?"

Kiba speaks up. "Dude, you better move. Naruto is seriously pissed. I would leave before he throws you out the seat."

"I guess I'm not wanted here, so I'll leave. I was just hoping we could talk."

"Talk? What for?"

"To help you with your problem…" _How did you know!?_

"I have no problem_…" My dad said no one would know!_

"Your note problem…" _Oh…wrong problem. Nevermind. _

Sasuke slams his tray down. "You better fucking mind you business, before I shove this tray down your throat. Naruto is my boyfriend, not yours! So stop acting like it…I don't want to have to say this twice. So, back the fuck off!"

Sai smirks. "Did I hit a nerve?" Sasuke clenches his fist. _This is bad._

"Sasuke…sit down in my chair." _I seriously don't need another detention!_

"No…this asshole is going to get it."

"Sasuke! Sit down!!" I shout. I'm really pissed; I only have ten minutes left of lunch.

Sasuke eyes widen and he sits down. _One problem down, one more to go_. I turn to Sai, "I have ten minutes left, wait no, nine. And I'm hungry as hell. If I miss my lunch, I'm going to make Sasuke rearrange your face. So get out of here!"

Sai stands up and hastily walks out the cafeteria_. Finally_. I sit down and focus on my tray, that's the only thing that matters.

"Fuck man that was awesome! I seriously thought you were going to knock him out." Kiba yells.

"Me too, I had to use all my self-restraint to stop myself and Sasuke. Sasuke was going to punch him."

Sasuke turns to me. "I was, before you stopped me. He had it coming."

Kiba laughs. "Yea, he did. Hey man, what's that on your neck? They look like hickeys, wait…have you and Uchiha been making out during school?"

Sasuke turns his head so fast; I'm surprised his neck isn't broken. "Wait…what?" Sasuke looks at my neck and smiles. "I love my _work_."

"You guys did?! Eww gross man!"

I laugh. "No, we didn't do it at school." _But I want to!_

"Then where? Wait …I don't want to know."

Shikamaru wakes up from his nap. "Then why you ask, idiot?"

Kiba stands up and points. "Hey!! I thought you were sleep!"

"How can I with your big mouth and the lovebirds? You guys are so troublesome."

"Whatever, I'm outta here. I need to meet up with Hinata, later!" Kiba grabs his tray and leaves.

I turn to Sasuke. "You know what Sasuke? I swear everyone is out to get me."

"Why you say that?"

"Well, those notes and Iruka-sensei, also Tsunade and Sai. But one thing I'm confused about is how Sai knows about those notes. I never told him."

Sasuke coughs and shrugs. "Beats me, maybe he overheard us."

"Oh…" I take one last bite out of my pizza. "Well he needs to mind his own business."

"Yea…"

_**Berrring!**_

I sigh. "Shit, lunch is over. I didn't even have time to take a nap. I'm going to have to squeeze it in during anatomy."

"Sorry to tell you but we have that demonstration today." _Sasuke says what?_

"Wait, what? Are you serious?!" I say as I throw my trash away.

"Yea…"

I turn to him. "Did I forget to mention that everyone is out for me?" Sasuke laughs as we walk to our next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maybe I haven't told you all, but Orochimaru-sensei is one hell of a freak! I mean that long greasy hair, pale skin, and that long tongue with a piercing! Yup, a fucking piercing! It's so gross! He even flicks it out at some of the students; I'm surprised he's not in jail for child molestation.

Well anyways, Sasuke and I have a presentation we have to do on the human body. Since we are very lazy, we didn't prepare anything so I'm going to be the human body model and Sasuke is just going to point out the bones. Easy right? That's why I'm not a bit worried.

"Who's first? On my list, it says Ino and Sakura." Orochimaru states.

Ino stands up. "Yea, we're first." Then she looks at me, though it may have been Sasuke she was staring at. "We've _always _been first." _What is that suppose to mean bitch?_

She walks past me, purposely kicking me in the leg. _Like what the fuck?_ Oh right, she's going to make my life a living hell for taking her Sasuke away. I didn't take him away; he just decided to leave her ugly ass. _Oh well. _

Orochimaru takes a seat behind his desk. "What's your topic?"

"The Joints in the body. Sakura here is going to demonstrate the different kinds, while I explain them."

"Alright." Orochimaru flicks his tongue out. "You may begin." _Eww…what the fuck?_

Ino starts. "There are three types of joints in the body…Fibrous, which bones are held by fibrous connective tissue. Cartilaginous, which bones are held together by cartilage and finally, Synovial joints, which the bones have a Synovial cavity and are united by dense irregular connective tissue. We are going to demonstrate the movements that occur at the Synovial cavity."

Ahhhh…this is so boring, I'm dying here. This time could be used for sleeping since I have detention after school with Gaara. Wait…he's in this class! Umm…I don't see him…wait, there he is! He's in the far left corner. No wonder I never saw him, I can't see him from here. He's making eye contact with me again, oh no. I can't seem to look away. _Someone save me._

Sasuke nudges me. "Dobe, this is fucking hilarious."

_I'm saved._ "Huh?"

"Sakura…she looks like an idiot." I look to see her flailing her arms around. She looks like a pink octopus. I'm actually glad I didn't sleep through this…

I laugh. "This is priceless."

Orochimaru clears his throat. "Thank you, Ino and Sakura for you're…uhh…demonstration. You may take your seat."

The two make their way back to their seats. "Next, we have Gaara and Lee."

Lee hops out his chair. "Time to educate this youthful class! Come Gaara and experience the power!" Gaara stands up, face remaining stoic and makes his way up to the front.

Orochimaru smiles at Gaara. _Eww! _"What is your top--?"

Lee cuts him off. "We are doing the structure of the skull!"

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow. "I see…you may begin."

Gaara reaches in his bag and pulls out a skull. Now, that's scary…I mean how did he get something like that. Did he…_did he_…?

Lee grabs the skull. "The skull contains 22 bones and rests on top of the vertebral column! It includes two sets, cranial bones and facial bones. The eight cranial bones form the cranial cavity that encloses and protects the brain! We have the frontal bone, the two parietal bones, the two temporal bones, the occipital bone, the sphenoid bone and the ethmoid bone. Can you guess where the ethmoid bone is?"

Silence. Cricket chirps. _A cricket?!_

"I shall tell you, you youthful specimens! The ethmoid bone is located near the back of your nose; if you look here on this skull…you can see it."

This continued for another ten minutes that I ended up staring in space than actually listening. I was brought back to reality when Ino asked a question.

"Where did you get the skull? I mean do you like search in graveyards?" She asks with laughter in her voice.

Gaara looks at her, face stoic as ever and places the skull back in his bag. He looks at me and walks back to his seat.

"You didn't answer my question, you freak!" She yells. Again, Gaara says nothing and its really pissing me off…how dare she be such a bitch!

I stand up. "Shut the hell up Ino! You're the only freak here with that hair of yours! Are you trying to blind someone with that color?!"

The class burst out in laughter and Ino runs out the room. She got what she deserved! And if you look close enough at Gaara, you might even see a slight smile his lips. _Hn._

Orochimaru clears his throat. "Uhh…Sasuke and Naruto. You're next."

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke mumbles as he walks behind me. "The topic we're doing is the bones in the appendicular skeleton."

Orochimaru smiles at Sasuke. _He better stop smiling before I smack the smile right off his face!_ "You may begin."

Sasuke lets out a sigh. "We have the pectoral girdle. It contains the clavicle and the scapula." He points to the parts on me and it tickles. I'm such a girl…

Sasuke continues. "Then we have the upper limbs. It contains the humerus, the ulna, the radius, carpals, metacarpals and phalanges." Right now I'm on the edge of bursting out laughing…it's so hard to keep a straight face.

"Next we have the pelvic girdle." Sasuke looks at me and smirks as he bends down. Oh my, he is going to point at my crouch and it won't be for educational purposes but his own perverted mind. This is going to turn out badly.

"We have the two hip bones" His hands land on my hips. "This provides support for the vertebral column and attaches the lower limbs." Sasuke looks at me as he grabs my crouch. I could just wipe that smirk of his face if I wasn't dying of arousal and embarrassment. "This is where we have the Pubic Symphsis. It's always in the _front_." Sasuke smiles at me and gives me a light squeeze before he lets go. "Finally, we have the lower limbs, which consist of the femur, the fibula, the tibia, the patella, the tarsal, the metatarsals, and the phalanges." Alright, I'm about to run out the room like Ino. This is so embarrassing and good at the same time, but horrible too because everyone is watching. Some girls grabbed some tissues and Orochimaru eyes are like glued to my face.

Sasuke stands up. "We're finished. I hope you all enjoyed our topic." _I bet they did. _

Orochimaru stands up. "I enjoyed it very much…good work, you two." _Ewww…that sick psycho! _"Especially those marks…." _What?!_

I quickly cover my neck with my hand and walk back to my desk, avoiding all eye contact. I take a seat where I bury my head in the desk.

Sasuke smirks as he takes his seat. "Dobe, our topic wasn't that bad. I enjoyed it."

"Of course you did." My voice comes out muffled.

"Don't tell me, you didn't enjoy it too…"

I don't respond because I did and did not enjoy it. Sasuke scoots closer and whispers in my ear. "If you stop sulking…I'll let you do it to me later."

My head pops up. "Really?" He nods. "Teme, I could just hit you and hug you right now but I won't because it may satisfy Orochimaru's fantasies."

Sasuke laughs. "That's probably the most excitement he got in his whole life. We should give him more."

I hit him. _Seriously, what am I going to do with him?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really want this day to be over…I'm so tired. But no…someone had to give me detention. This is all Iruka-sensei's fault. He should stay out of other people conversations. Well, right now I'm walking with Sasuke to his car, the car which I could be riding in if I didn't have detention.

"This really sucks…"

Sasuke smirks. "It's not the end of the world dobe."

"I know…but still." I watch Sasuke throw his bag in the car. "It's a waste."

Sasuke smiles and kisses me on the lips. Damn...he tastes good, kind of like chocolate mint and he's so warm that I couldn't help but to push closer nor stop my mouth from allowing him entrance. So yea, if you drove by you would see two guys making out.

I pull away for some air. "I'm really mad at you…" I start to tug on his jacket. "I won't see you for a whole weekend."

Sasuke hugs me. "I'm really sorry about this you know…" I nod and Sasuke release me. "I'll call you tonight ok?"

I nod. "Alright, so I'll see you Monday."

"Bright and early." Sasuke says as he starts his car.

I laugh. "Not so early, okay?" Sasuke laughs. "Later, teme."

"See ya, dobe." Sasuke pulls out the parking lot and drives off. _He has me attached like glue_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk back to my locker and I notice a note taped by my lock. I look around the hallway and no one is around, which is really weird. I drop my books and open the note.

_Naruto,_

_It was nice meeting you, you are really interesting. Hopefully, I will get to know more about you._

_Here's my last and final clue_: _**Sometimes, I go by unnoticed or labeled a 'nobody'**_

-_Your admirer_

I stare at the note until I see Gaara walking towards me. "Are you okay? You're pale." He asks.

I shove the note in my pocket. "Yea…yea. Fine. I'm fine. Just tired. Let me just grab my books real quick." I open my locker and quickly toss the books in my bag. "Alright…let's go."

Gaara looks at me weird and takes out his Ipod. "You should get one of these."

"Why?"

"Time goes by _unnoticed_." I look at him. _What?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chp. 12 done.**

So, what you guys think? I said I have some stuff up my sleeve…can you read between the lines? Hahaha maybe not. But soon enough it will become clearer.

Also, if I don't update by Christmas, **HAVE A HAPPY HOILIDAY!**


	13. Detention II

Hey

Hey! I hope everyone had a happy holiday and perhaps did some thinking on who Naruto's admirer is. I responded to those with questions and hopefully that helped them. Though I do ask, please don't spill the **whole **beans in reviews…it won't be fun anymore guys :-(

Anyways! I want to **thank** everyone who reviewed, added me to their favs and alerts. You guys are the best!

**Warnings: **OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I thought I could get Naruto for Christmas, but I was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

I stare at the note until I see Gaara walking towards me. "Are you okay? You're pale."

I shove the note in my pocket. "Yea…yea. Fine. I'm fine. Just tired. Let me just grab my books real quick." I open my locker and quickly toss the books in my bag.

"Alright…let's go."

Gaara looks at me weird and takes out his Ipod. "You should get one of these."

"Why?"

"Time goes by _unnoticed_." I look at him. _What?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you serious?" I ask.

Gaara nods. "Time moves faster with an Ipod."

I shove my hands in my pocket. "Man, I really need to get one then. Anything that speeds up a school day is necessary."

"Hn."

We walk into the school office to find two mop-buckets, two scrapers, two sponges, and a note_. Are you kidding me?_ Tsunade left and is making us clean. I mean…isn't a janitor suppose to do this?

I pick up the note. "Hey Gaara, look at this…she left us a note."

_Gaara and Naruto,_

_There are some duties that need to be done around the school. Since you two have detention, why should I allow you two to waste time sitting on your asses? Therefore, you are to mop the 1__st and 2nd__ level hallways, scrape the gum of Kakashi-sensei's desk, and wash the desks. Have fun!_

_Oh, if you're wondering where the janitor is, he asked for the day off._

_See you Monday, Brats._

"I cannot believe she left and is making us clean."

Gaara shrugs. "Figures." Then he grabs a mop, pushing it out into the hallway. "I guess I'll start mopping this floor."

I nod. "Okay, then I'll go do some gum scraping. So much fun." Gaara smirks and starts mopping. _Man, I wish I had an Ipod._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I reach Kakashi-sensei's classroom and it's a mess. There's trash all over the floor, drawings on the board, and scattered desks. I'm really just supposed to scrape the gum off the desks but I'm afraid if I don't clean up the rest, I'll have another detention Monday. _Seriously, why does this happen to me?_

I start picking up the trash and it's amazing what you find. Gossip, love notes, homework assignments. Let's see…

_Omgsh! Neji Hyuuga is so hott! Should I ask him out?_

**My response: No. I think he's gay. Not sure.**

Next one…

_Is Sasuke dating Naruto?_

**My response: Yes, he is.**

Is there any which are interesting? I mean…I need some juicy info on people. Hmm…this is no good. Umm…no. Ah, here's a good one and it's pretty long. It seems they switched the paper back and forth.

_You are so smart, I cannot believe you did something like that._

_I know! It's just a matter of time in fact. The best thing that ever happened to him will be gone, and then he will come crying to me. It's perfect._

_Are you sure he's going to fall for this?_

_Yes, he's already associating his self with that boy, so it would be easy. Two weeks top…and this will be over._

_Who ever knew you were so evil! Just don't get me involved. These guys are my friends. I hate to see anyone get hurt._

_What about me and my pain?! I'm suffering don't you see…_

_Either way, you are going to suffer. You will just be a replacement…_

_Damn you…_

_I know…the truth hurt's sometimes._

Wow, I wonder who they could be possibly talking about and who wrote this. Man, I feel for the guy who is going to get hurt…these girls seem like they're not playing.

_Hmm…what time is it?_ Dammit, I 'm wasting so much time. I guess I should quickly finish. I grab the desk and push them together while wiping them down. I finish that in eight minutes. Now on to the board….I'll toss some water on that. _Just where to find water?_ Ah…here's a half-empty water bottle. Okay…that's clean. I guess I'm done.

Wait…I feel I'm forgetting something. _Shit._ I didn't scrape that gum. Now this is going to take _forever._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took 33 minutes in fact! And my back is in so much pain, bending all those ways really puts a strain on your spine. Oh well…I wonder did Gaara finish.

I rush back to Gaara to see that he already finished the 2nd level hallway. "Wow, you mop fast."

Gaara smirks. "You scrape fast."

I laugh. "Yea…you know…I'm the scrape-mister." _What the fuck am I talking about?_

Gaara looks at me weird and shrugs. "So are you going to help me with the first floor or are you going to stand here all day?"

"Oh...yea. Let me just grab the mop." I go into the school office and push the mop out. I would hate to be a janitor…this really sucks. "Alright…let's go."

We walk down the hallway until we reach one of those ramps. You know…for people who are disabled and I feel pushing this mop bucket down will be a bad idea.

"Do you need help?" Gaara asks.

"Nah…I can handle it." I slowly push the bucket down the ramp and my luck goes downhill. I suddenly trip on my shoelaces…yep my shoelaces and I fall flat on my face causing the bucket to tumble over and spill the solution everywhere. The solution even ran back up the ramp…like a wave and got on my clothes and part of my face. This is really gross…

I sit up to see Gaara looking at me.

His face…shows so much…so much…emotion.

I'm like this is so weird…he never shows this much emotion.

Then…he… he…bursts out laughing.

He's laughing! All because of me and my stupidity. Though I'm embarrassed, I'm honored to be able to bring this side out of him.

Gaara wipes his eyes on his sleeve and tries to talk. "Are…you…okay?" Then he goes in another laughing fit.

I stand up. "Yea…I'm fine. I feel uncomfortable though and I'm starting to smell."

Gaara gives his eyes one last wipe. "I suppose it will dry soon…its not that bad."

I squeeze my shirt. "Really?"

"No." Gaara cracks up laughing again.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Gaara. Though you should stop laughing…your eyeliner might mess up."

Gaara shakes his head. "It's waterproof. I learned it the hard way when it was raining outside."

I laugh and look around; there is so much water everywhere. "Well, it seems we got most of the floor clean."

Gaara picks up the fallen mop and hands it to me. "Not quite." I get the message and start soaking up the excess water. It takes forever but with me and him working together, we get the floor finished.

I stretch. "Wow, we're finished. Now, I can go home, shower, and sleep."

Gaara looks at me. "No special plans tonight?"

"No special plans all weekend. Sasuke said he's going to be busy…how bout you?"

Gaara shrugs. "Not much…probably play this new Ninja game."

"Don't tell me…you mean you have that new 'Ultimate Ninja Heroes' game?!"

Gaara nods. "Yea…my sister got it for me. You can come over and play it if you want."

My eyes go big. "Are you serious?! Man, I'm coming over this weekend. Though, I must warn you, once I start a game, I don't leave till I'm finished."

"I'm fine with that as long as you don't eat up my food."

I smile. "Don't worry…I'll bring my ramen stash." **Ring! Ring! **"Hold on, that must be my dad calling."

"_Hello?"_

"_No…I'm not with Sasuke."_

"_School…I kinda got detention today."_

"_Can we talk about this later…?"_

"_What do you mean you can't pick me up…?"_

"_Dad! That's too far to walk. Are you trying to kill me?" _ Though, I walked before.

"_I'm not calling Sasuke…Fine…I'll just hitchhike!"_

"_Bye…can't talk!" _

I hang up the phone on him. He makes me so mad, I don't see why he can't come and pick me up, it's not like he's working. It's Friday! The day which I shouldn't be at school after-hours and mopping.

"I can give you a ride if you want."

_Huh? Oh right…he heard my embarrassing conversation_. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"No, it's not like my sister cares."

"Thanks, I could give you a hug right now, but I stink."

"Yea, you do. Maybe you should put the window down when you get in the car."

I laugh and scratch my head. "Yea… well, since we're done I guess we can put this stuff away and leave."

Gaara nods and we walk back up the ramp towards the school office. We push the stuff in the office and grab our books.

"When is your sister coming?" I ask.

"In a few minutes…"

"How do you know?"

"I have detention a lot, so she got use to the time."

"Oh…well that's good, I guess."

He shrugs as we walk out to the front of the building. A few seconds later, a yellow jeep pulls up with a blonde in the driver's seat.

"She's here. Though I must warn you, she speaks what's on her mind."

"Oh alright." _It's better to be honest, I guess._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara hops in the front seat. "Temari, this is Naruto and we're giving him a ride home."

She nods. "No problem. Hop in kid." I get in the car and throw my bag in the seat.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Don't worry about, though I must warn you I don't follow traffic laws so hold on."

Before I can say anything, she takes off down the street. I have to hold on to the door since she's missing seat belts. I hope I make it home alive…

Temari looks in the rear mirror. "So where you live?"

"I live on 2553 Kyuubi Street."

"You do? They have nice houses around there…"

"Yea…" I look out the window…everything is moving so fast.

"So did Gaara tell you about that new game I got him? It's wicked and there is a little blonde kid who looks like you too."

"Yea, I might come over to check this game out. Though, I may be there for a long time."

"No worries, keeping this little red-head out my way is just fine." Gaara grunts and looks out the window. "Whew! Gaara, you smell that? It smells like a sewer in here…"

Gaara shrugs. "It smells like mop water to me. Right Naruto?"

I quickly put the window down on both sides. "Uhh...yea. Mop water." Temari sniffs the air.

"Now that's better and look we're almost at your house."

I look out the window and we are right around the corner from my house. Wow, she drives fast.

She comes to an abrupt stop. "Here we are! Home sweet home."

"Thanks." I hop out the car, grabbing my bag and close the door. "Call me about this weekend, Gaara."

"I don't have your number."

_Oh right._ I pull out a pen, "Give me your hand."

Gaara looks at me like I have two heads. "What?"

"You'll see." Gaara puts his hand out the window and I write my number in his palm. "See, it's an easy way to give numbers without paper."

Gaara looks at his hand. "Hn." I wave and walk towards my door.

"See ya."

"See ya kid." Temari waves and drives off.

_Gaara is really cool_…I wonder why he doesn't have many friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Why must we have another one of these damn meetings? I know about tomorrow and their stupid plans for my future. Do they think they will convince me this way? It won't…they are just wasting their time.

My father looks at me. "Sasuke, tomorrow is the day you take your first step for the future. I heard there is going to be some lovely young ladies at the art show which you should make acquaintances with. I know you will do your very best to not disappoint me."

I nod and don't say anything. _What can I say?_

Itachi looks at me. "Sasuke is such a gentleman, which is **one **thing that should not worry you."

I glare at him and look back at my father. "I will do my best to please you."

"Good, my son. I assume you picked out your best tuxedo?" _No, I haven't. I should just wear rags._

"No worries father, I have Sasuke's attire all planned." Itachi says smugly. I just watch and nod. _What else can I do?_

Fugaku places his hands together. "Very well, you two are dismissed."

I stand and bow on my way out. _I'm so sorry Naruto…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Gosh, I feel great! That shower really hit the spot and so did my beef ramen. I could just go to sleep now, but what if Sasuke calls…I guess I won't go into deep sleep. I hop onto the bed with the phone by my side and doze off.

**Naruto's Dream**

"_Hey kiba, I haven't seen Sasuke lately. Have you?"_

"_Man, I'm sorry to tell you this but Sasuke has some chick and they are getting engaged."_

"_What? Hahaha…this is a joke. Sasuke isn't engaged, he's too young to get married plus he's my boyfriend."_

_Kiba shakes his head. "What do you mean? You guys were never boyfriends…just friends."_

_I shake him. "We are…remember at lunch and the hickeys?"_

_Kiba pushes me off. "Man, are you okay? You never told me about hickeys and you guys were never anything more. You guys confessed but decided to just be friends."_

"_Just friends?"_

_Kiba nods. "Yea…and that's why you decided to date Sai."_

_My eyes go big. "Sai?! This is a nightmare."_

"_No, this is reality. Oh here comes Sasuke now." I turn my head to see Sasuke and some girl I never saw before. He waves, "Hey Kiba, Naruto. This is Karin, my fiancée."_

_I fall to my knees. "Fiancée?"_

"_Yep dobe. I love her so much that we are getting married next month."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

**End of Naruto's Dream**

Shit! That dream was scary and that girl was so ugly with her messed up hair. I cannot believe Sasuke was going to marry her…well at least it was a dream. It's not like Sasuke would start dating a girl and then marry her. _Right? _I sit here as my body temperature goes down; I'm sweating like a mad man.

**Ring! Ring!** It's Sasuke.

"_Sas--uke?"_

"_It's me. What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know…I had this really bad dream. You were dating this ugly girl and you guys were getting married. It had me really upset."_

"_Dobe, it's just a dream. I assure you I will never marry some girl."_

"_Yea...okay. It was only a dream, but it seemed so real."_

"_Me and you are real, nothing else."_

I smile. _"Teme, you always make me feel better. I wish you could come over."_

"_Me too but I can't tonight. My father wants me home."_

"_Oh…"_

"_So how was detention?"_

"_Horrible. I fell down our school ramp into mop bucket water. I had to wash my clothes three times to get the smell out."_

Sasuke laughs_. "Figures."_

"_Stop laughing teme…Gaara was even laughing at me."_

"_Gaara? You mean that boy with eyeliner..."_

"_Yea! He's really cool and he even invited me over this weekend to play that new ninja game."_

Sasuke's tone drops._ "Are you going?"_

"_Yea, probably. There's not much to do at my house…"_

"_Yes there is…you have the TV and the computer and the phone…"_

I sigh. _"Boring! Anyways, his sister is really cool."_

"_Oh…then go. That's fine." _Sasuke snarls out the last part.

"_Are you jealous?"_

"_No…"_

"_Yes, you are. But don't worry; I'm just going to play the game for a few hours and come back home to look at my blank walls. You know…I wouldn't go if my boyfriend offered to do something…"_

"_You know…I would offer to do something if I wasn't so busy."_

"_Yea I know…I just like to push your buttons." _Should I tell him about the note? Nah.

"_Hn. So what are you doing?"_

"_Lying on my bed in my night clothes…"_

"_Oh really…what kind of night clothes?  
_

"_A shirt…nothing else."_

"_Really?"_

"_No you perv, I got boxers on!"_

"_Damn…"_

I laugh._ "Teme, put your fantasies away, it's not happening. Unless…you are a good boy…"_

"_So…there's a chance…"_

I laugh._ "Maybe. Maybe not. But I gotta go. My dad just came home and he wants to talk about my detention."_

"_Good luck with that dobe. I'll call you tomorrow."_

"_Alright, bye Sasu-chan!"_

I hang up before he can complain about me calling him that. I love pushing his buttons though one thing is bothering me. He said:

"_Dobe, it's just a dream. I assure you I will never marry some girl."_

But he didn't say he would never _date_ some girl_._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13 done!!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I just love Gaara and Naruto, so you will see more of them but don't worry…it will always be sasunaru, this couple is just unbeatable.

Ok…about Gaara and his eyeliner. I experienced it with the non-waterproof and let me tell you it was not pretty, especially in the rain lol.

Another thing…I hate Karin with a passion, she's like all over Sasuke and she's need to back the fuck off…whew, I'm glad I got that out my system. Sorry to all of you who like her.

So everyone please review, I'll be really happy if I get past 90 hopefully!! And ask any questions!! I love answering them and hearing your views.

**Enjoy your Holiday everyone!!**


	14. Art Show

Wow

Thanks for the Reviews!

**Warnings:** OOCness

**Disclaimer**: I _lost_ the game to win Naruto. I _won_ the song, but Boston took it away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

"_Alright, bye Sasu-chan!"_

I hang up before he can complain about me calling him that. I love pushing his buttons though one thing is bothering me. He said:

"_Dobe, it's just a dream. I assure you I will never marry some girl."_

But he didn't say he would never date some _girl._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk downstairs to find my dad at the kitchen table with his hands folded. _Uh-oh…why does it feel like I'm going to be in big trouble?_ He looks at me and motions me to take a seat. I oblige by choosing the one farthest from him. _You have to protect yourself_.

He clears his throat and speaks. "Naruto…what happened today for you to get detention?"

"Well…I was sort of talking to Sasuke in class…"

"So…Sasuke is the one which got you detention?"

"No…it was me. I really did all the talking and Iruka heard me. He told me to stop but I didn't."

"Well...what was so hard about stopping?"

"I had to use the bathroom…and I needed Sasuke to turn my homework in while I use the bathroom. After Iruka told me to stop…I asked Sasuke could he do it. Iruka heard me again and made me go to the front of the class to tell them my conversation."

"Alright…so what else happened?"

I shrug. "I told the class. That's what he told me to do."

"And during your class-telling, did you use any non-appropriate words? You have the tendency to use them."

I rub my head. "Umm…I don't think so…"

"Naruto…"

"Fine. Yea, I used to word 'dump'. But when you look at it, it's not a bad word. People use it to referring to trash."

My dad raises an eyebrow. "Dump? I thought you and Sasuke were talking about the bathroom…wait…you didn't? Naruto, I'm so disappointed in you."

"Dad, I'm sorry. It just slipped out my mouth. It won't happen again."

"Is that the same excuse about the phone earlier…about hitchhiking?"

_Oh, I forgot about that._ "Yea, I was just angry. I wasn't going to."

He shakes his head. "What am I going to do with you? I'm trying to raise you right, but it seems futile. Sometimes I wish your mother was around…she could always handle stuff like this."

"Well dad, she's not around! I guess you will have to deal with me for the time being. You should be happy, I'm graduating next year then I'll be out your hair for good!" I stand up and go back to room. _Why must he bring up her? _She's gone and will always be gone.

I close the door to my room and hop on the bed. My dad knocks on the door to talk but I don't want to talk. I turn my radio on to tune him out…

_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

My dad knocks on the door. "Come on Naruto, open up. I'm sorry."_  
_

_It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to  
play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away  
So many people have come and gone  
Their faces fade as the years go by  
Yet I still recall as I wander on  
as clear as the sun in the summer sky_

"Don't be sorry for being honest." I say.

_It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to  
play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

He sighs. "We are going to have to talk about her some time or later."

_When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
and dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and __she slipped away  
She slipped awa y. She slipped away.  
It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to  
play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

I don't respond and he gets the message and leaves. It's been two years already since her death…why bring up the past. I only care about the future. _The future is the only thing that matters._ I tell this to myself as I doze off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

_Today is the day of the art show. Today is the day I meet my future wife. Today is the day I destroy what I have with Naruto. Today is the day I give myself away._

I get up and walk into the bathroom, where I take a long look at myself. I look like crap because I didn't get much sleep. _How can I sleep?_ When I'm hurting someone I care so much for. I feel so weak that I can't do anything. I feel so weak that I'm disgusted with myself.

I slide down with my back against the wall and take a deep look at the tile patterns. The little squares turning here and there. _Where did I take the wrong turn? _Was it when I accepted him as my best friend? Or was it when I allowed myself to fall in love with him? Whatever it is, it's too late now. Naruto will found out soon enough and dump me. I wouldn't blame him…look at me…I'm all washed up like a rag which needs to be thrown away.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Sasuke, honey, Are you up yet? You need to get ready for the art show." My mother calls.

I stand up. "Yes, I'm up. I'm getting ready now." I turn the shower on and strip myself of my clothes. I wish the water could wash all my worries down the drain but nothing can wash away this feeling. I turn the water up, the water is hot but not enough…I turn it up till it can go no more. It burns as the steam fills the room…it hurts but not enough. I know…this is such a sad sight, to see the great Uchiha crumbling though I must say I was never great to begin with. _I was never my brother. _

I step out the shower, my skin red and lightly peeling. It hurts and will serve as my reminder. Each action I do is this level of pain to myself and Naruto. I grab my towel and walk out the bathroom to get dressed.

_Let's get this over with…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Ahh…the light! It hurts so much, damn curtains. They don't even block out the sunlight, so what is the point of having them? I sit up and take a glance of the clock, it's so early. 10:22 am!! Well since I'm up, there is no point of trying to go to sleep now. I hop out the bed and go downstairs to find that I'm home alone. My dad didn't even leave note. Wait, he did.

_Naruto,_

_I went out to the store to pick up some things for dinner. I left some breakfast if you are hungry by the stove. Call me if you need anything while I'm out._

_Dad_

Hmm…at least he had the courtesy to leave me some breakfast, I'm starving. I grab a plate, tossing the eggs, bacon, and toast on my plate and grab a soda out the fridge. I'm just going to relax, eat, and watch TV. Hopefully, Gaara will call and save me from this ritual.

_Hmm…what's on TV?_

'What not to wear' is on. I enjoy watching this show! You get to see people with horrible fashion sense. Right now, there is this woman who has disco lighting heels. Hahaha…that's so funny. She probably dances down the street with those. Oh my, she even has pants to match. This is so hilarious that I'm choking on my bacon. Alright, now they are searching through her closet and they are totally degrading the color orange. Personally, I like her orange spandex! How dare they down the color orange! I can't stand this…I'm turning. _Cartoon Network_. Hmm… 'Billy and Mandy' is on. I like this show, Grim is pretty funny and Billy is so dumb. That reminds me, I haven't seen One Piece lately or Death Note. I'm probably so far behind in the series…this really sucks.

I get up and toss my dishes in the sink. It's almost noon. I guess it's time to shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I walk downstairs to see my parents waiting expectantly around the kitchen the table. I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a black suit with a plain white button down shirt and black slacks. _Nothing special_.

"Sasuke, you are such a handsome young man." My mother says. "Come and have a seat. I fixed you some breakfast."

I sit down as she places a plate of food in front of me. I'm not hungry and might not be for a long time. I pick up my glass and sip on the water. If you watched me carefully, I seemed to be drinking for a long time.

"Sasuke honey, you haven't touched your food. Are you okay? You look a bit red."

_No, I'm not_. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not as hungry as I thought." She nods as if she understands. _No one will understand._

My father turns to me. "You know what we discussed, make me proud." I nod and take another sip of my water.

Itachi looks at me. "Sasuke, are you ready?" I nod and excuse myself from the table. "What's with the sad look little brother?"

I don't answer. _My voice is caught in my throat._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That shower felt nice, I feel so renewed! Yet, so bored. I could watch more TV but I bet nothing is on. I guess I could get online. I turn the computer on and log onto AIM. It seems Sakura, Kiba, and Shikamaru are on.

**Ramenlover810: **Hey Kiba

**Dogboy921: **Hey man, wats up?

**Ramenlover810: **I'm so bored…there is like nothing to do

**Dogboy921: **why don't u hit up Uchiha?

**Ramenlover810**: He's busy. He told me like all weekend he won't be able to hang

**Dogboy921: **That sucks dude. Do u want to hang with me and Hinata today, we goin to the movies later.

**Ramenlover810: **Nah, I don't want to be there while you guys make out. Im suppose to be going out later so it's no prob.

**Dogboy921: **Alright man, well I g2g, hit me up if ur plans change. You know I don't mind u coming

**Ramenlover810: **Thanks Kiba

**Dogboy921: **l8tr

_Dogboy921 signed off_

I guess I could talk to Sakura; I haven't talked to her in a long time…

**Ramenlover810: **Hey Sakura

**Pinkblossom22: **Hey Naruto, how are u?

**Ramenlover810: **im good, how bout u?

**Pinkblossom22: **Ok, I guess. Can I ask u something?

**Ramenlover810: **sure…

**Pinkblossom22: **r u and sasuke something more than friends? I mean, u guys r still my friends if u know...

**Ramenlover810: **yea sakura, me and sasuke are…u no…srry that I didn't tell u I was gay.

**Pinkblossom22: **oh its okay, no prob really! I'm happy for u guys but there is one more thing I need to ask…

**Ramenlover810: **wat is it?

**Pinkblossom22: **Has anything weird been happening to u?

**Ramenlover810**: Now that u mention, yea. I've been getting strange notes; I figure its some crush heh since I'm so good looking and all.

**Pinkblossom22: **notes?? Oh…well that's good I guess.

**Ramenlover810: **not really, kinda creepy. Well g2g. Bathroom calls. Ttyl

**Pinkblossom22: **Bye

_Ramenlover810 signed off._

Hmm…Sakura was so weird with her questions. _Oh well._ Wait, what is that noise? My phone! Maybe it's Sasuke! I rush to my phone to find out it was Gaara.

"_Hey Gaara"_

"_Hey…the game. You comin over?"_

"_Sure, man. I'll get my dad to drop me off when he gets home. What's your address?"_

"_3432 Shukaku Rd."_

"_Oh I know where that is…it's not far from my house. I'll be there in a bit."_

"_Alright. See ya."_

"_See ya." _

Now where is my dad? It doesn't take that long to go to the store. He's probably taking his good ole' time. Like I'm taking my good ole' time to the bathroom…crap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm here at the art show and the smells of oil pastels are suffocating me. I cannot believe I got my legs to lead me in this forsaken building. I slowly walk around taking in the pictures and in each one I see, I see no other than Naruto. Anything with a gorgeous blue is his eyes, anything with a bright yellow is his hair, and anything with soft pink is his lips. I wish he was here with me right now.

"This picture is beautiful isn't it?"

I turn to the source. "Yea…he is."

"He? Well, I guess art has many forms."

"Yea…"

"My name is Ayame. What's yours?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." I take a long look at her. She has brown hair, neatly pulled back in a bun, dark brown eyes, and a bright smile. Her attire was even bright…the blue sequin dress seemed to have me in a trance.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, would you like to take a look at more of this artwork with me?"

I nod and take a glance at Itachi. That stupid smirk plastered on his face, he is enjoying this way too much. I hold my arm out for her to grab. "Lets."

_I can act. I act at home. I can act here._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Finally! It took forever but he is finally home! Now I can go over to Gaara's and leave this boring place behind.

"Dad, I need you to drop me off at my friend's house."

"Right now?"

"Yea…"

He leans on the counter. "I was hoping we could spend some quality time together today."

"Why?" _Like_ _seriously…last night he basically told me he had enough of me._

"We just don't bond much anymore."

"Well we can bond later…right now I need to go."

He lets out a sigh. "Alright, let's go."

"Finally…" I open the door and walk to the car. _'Ultimate Ninja Heroes' here I come!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Ayame looks at me. "These appetizers are really good, you should try one."

_Strawberries with chocolate. Eck. _"I don't eat sweets."

She picks one up. "Come on…you can hardly taste it."

I shake my head. "No."

She smiles and holds it up to my lips. "Open up." I open my mouth to protest and she shoves it in my mouth. "See, you can't even taste it."

I nod. "You're right, you can't taste it. I think I found my favorite appetizer."

She smiles at me. "I think I found mine too." _Wait…what just happened?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gosh, we are _finally_ here at Gaara's. I mean…he drove super slow to his house. I should have walked and I bet I would have got here quicker.

"Alright. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Not sure. I'll call if I need one." I hop out the car and give a slight wave. "See ya."

"Alright, Kiddo." With that said, he drove off. _Kiddo? _He hasn't called me that since I was 10.

I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. The door opens revealing a guy I never seen before. He looks me up and down and folds his arms.

"_Uhh…hehe…do I have the wrong house?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14 done!!

Wow…a little angst/depression at the beginning. The words started pouring out for some reason. Anyways! The song I used was 'More than a feeling' by Boston. I really like that song and thought it would be a good way to portray Naruto's feelings for his mother. In the next chapter, you will find out what happened to her and I'm sorry for the shortness, I was kicked off the computer and I'm very disappointed because I didn't cover much. Sorry :-(

So please read, enjoy, and review!! I'll be so happy if you do!! Also, ask if any questions if you have any!!


	15. Phone call

Another update

Another update! I'm trying to do as much as I can before school/midterms starts up. Though, I must say I'm very disappointed with myself about the last chapter. It seemed like a "filler" Eck! I know…I hate those, so I'm going to make sure my chaps aren't so lame before I post them!

**Warnings:** OOCness, Slight Gaanaru (very little)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto…how I _wish_ I owned him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

"Alright. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Not sure. I'll call if I need one." I hop out the car and give a slight wave. "See ya."

"Alright, Kiddo." With that said, he drove off. _Kiddo? _He hasn't called me that since I was 10."

I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. The door opens revealing a guy I never seen before. He looks me up and down and folds his arms.

"_Uhh…hehe…do I have the wrong house?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you?" The dark haired figure says.

I rub my head. "Naruto…but I think I have the wrong house."

He grunts. "You here for Gaara?" I nod and he steps aside. "Come in."

I walk in and take a look at my surroundings. They have a very homey home, but its so quiet and not much color. I should introduce them to a _rainbow._ I love rainbows!

"Gaara! Some blonde kid is here for ya!" The guy yells.

Gaara comes downstairs with his Ipod and the game case. "Hey Gaara." I say.

"Hey. I figure you met my brother, Kankuro."

_Brother?_ "Oh, I never knew you had a brother."

Kankuro crosses his arms. "Let's keep it that way." Then he leaves and walks upstairs.

I turn to Gaara. "What's his problem?"

Gaara shrugs. "He's pissed because his puppets don't work."

_Huh?_ "Puppets?"

Gaara shakes his head. "Don't ask." I laugh and follow him into the living room where he sets up the game.

"I love your TV, man." He has the TV where it is built in the wall. _Truly amazing. _Gaara shrugs and hands me the controller. "You ready to play?"

I smirk. "You know it."

_Push start to begin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I watch Ayame as she talks, all I see is her lips moving. It's not that I don't want to hear what she is saying; it's just that I can't. The words that leave her mouth are meaningless to me. She's not what I'm looking for. I already found what I want…but that's not enough. _I want to have what I found._

"Sasuke, let's visit the sculpture gallery."

I nod. "Yes." _Whatever to kill time._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

"Gaara, my character is so going to beat yours. Just look at him."

Gaara raises an eyebrow. "He looks like you…"

"So does yours…he even has eyeliner! How did you do that?" Me and Gaara stare at the screen and our eyes go big.

"I didn't do anything. It's just made that way…by the company." He says reassuringly.

"Umm…yea." This is _creepy_…though I still want to play. "Alright, let's _start_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I've been looking at this damn art for _hours_ already and I just want to go home. I just want to see him. I also want to rid my brother's staring eyes. He knows something…_but what? _I turn to Ayame and she seems to be getting tired of this place too. We basically wasted our whole day here. Hopefully, she will want to go home and I can forget about this night.

She yawns. "This has been such a long day."

_Yes, too long_. "Yes, it has. Could you please excuse me? I shall be right back." She nods and takes a seat at one of the tables.

I rush to the bathroom, where I can get my thoughts straight and to call Naruto. I just need to hear his voice. I just need to know he's still there. I calm myself down and dial his number.

**Ring! Ring!**

_Voicemail?_

_Hey, this is Naruto, leave one and I'll hit you up later._

**Beep…**

_Naruto…it's uhh me Sasuke. Just calling to see how you're doing and everything. I figure you are probably at Gaara's. So yea…just call me back dobe._

He didn't answer…and I feel lost as ever. I don't want to go back out there without talking to him. _I need him._ I go into a stall where I try to think. I've been in here for a long time but I don't care. I rather rot in the bathroom then go back out there.

Someone comes into the bathroom and knocks on my stall. "Having fun?" He says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Gaara puts the game on pause. "Who knew you were so good with video games…"

"I should say the same thing about you, Gaara. I never knew you had it in you."

Gaara smirks. "Hn."

I stand up. "So, do you have any food? I'm starving."

He looks at me and crosses his arms. "What about that ramen you were supposed to bring?"

_Hehe…oops_. "Oh yeah, I sort of forgot with my dad being late and all."

Gaara shrugs and walks into the kitchen. "Well, what do you want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter. Is your parents' home, maybe they can fix us something?"

Gaara looks at me. "I have no parents, they died long ago. My sister is my guardian."

_I feel so bad._ "Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I mean…I know how you feel. My mom died two years ago."

He nods. "How she die?" I let out a sigh as I take a seat at his kitchen table. It's always been hard for me to talk about her death. I won't even talk to my dad about her. I guess I should make a start now…

"Well, three years ago I was suffering from pneumonia and my mother took care of me because she was a nurse. She was the best nurse of Konoha. She always tried to please everyone and take care of her family. She never cared about herself. I blame her for that…I blame her because if she maybe had paid attention to herself, she maybe wouldn't had got sick….well, during my time of my illness, she was suffering from a type of cancer she was unaware of. Cardiac sarcoma. A cancer where a tumor occurs in the heart. I remember how she would wince at the pain and play it off as nothing. I knew something was wrong. Once I got better, she was still having chest problems and my dad asked her to go get it checked out. She said she would and that didn't take place till a year later, by that time the cancer spreaded to other parts of her body. The doctor told her that since she didn't get checked out beforehand, the treatment will now be difficult and challenging. She couldn't get treatment because the tumor was impossible to remove and it wasn't enough time for a heart transplant. When I found that out, I was so angry. I was angry at everyone and the world that I ignored everyone around me. I regret it now because I never had the chance to say goodbye. My dad went to the hospital and asked me that night did I want to go…I said 'no'. I didn't want to see her fading away. That night, she died and I blame myself. She died because she lost hope, just like I did. I think if I was stronger, it may have turned out differently."

I can't hold it anymore, the tears begin to fall and Gaara comes and wraps his arms around me. I've been holding it in so long and it feels good to let it out even though it's hard. Gaara pulls back and hands me a tissue.

"I know that was hard for you and I'm really sorry what happened to her. But Naruto, you shouldn't blame yourself. I believe she wanted you and her to be happy and the only way that could have happened is if she let go. You are a happy person, Naruto. I have her to thank for that."

I smile. "Thanks, Gaara."

"Anytime."

"Uhh…what happened to your parents? I mean…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Gaara sits down at the table. "My parents were archeologist and they traveled around the world a lot. I didn't see them much but it was Ok. I was use to being alone. Well, when I was 11 years old, they went on another one of their trips. That was the last time I ever saw them. It was said that their plane crashed due to engine failure, but that's a lie. I know it was murder. My parents had a lot of money and treasures. Many people wanted it, so why not kill. After that, my sister took over as sort of a mother figure."

_I really don't know what to say_. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. So, what you want to eat? My sister's leftovers or takeout?"

I smile. "Uhh…how old is the leftovers?"

"A week."

"Takeout it is!" _I'm so hungry!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I take notice of the voice immediately. It was Itachi, playing his sick twisted games.

"Are you having fun, little brother?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

He chuckles. "Don't make me guess what you do in the bathroom in your spare time."

"Shut up! What do you want?" I snarl.

"Well, your dear Ayame is waiting for you. She has invited us out to dinner with her family."

"I'm not hungry…"

"You seemed hungry when you were eating those appetizers."

"Shut up."

"Don't go emo on me now little brother. This is fun, you should be happy."

"No, you should be happy. This is your fault. You are the reason I am here."

Itachi smirks. "No I'm not. You have a voice, you should use it." I don't say anything. _What is he implying?_

"Come on Sasuke, we don't want to keep her waiting, now do we?

I open the stall and follow Itachi out the bathroom. "No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I open my 'takeout' ramen. "I swear this is the best kind of ramen! It's so much better than 'Instant Ramen'."

Gaara shrugs. "I'm not really a ramen eater, so I wouldn't know."

"I shall introduce to you all the flavors one day, my friend."

Gaara laughs and takes a bite out of his food. "Once we finish eating, you wanna finish the game?"

"Of course! I'm not leaving till we finish. I'm going to win this game!"

Gaara sighs and continues eating. _'I don't think so.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Ayame sees me and stands up. "Sasuke, I didn't know what happened to you. Are you okay?"

_No._ "Yes, I'm fine."

She smiles. "Oh alright. Well, I was talking to your brother and I was wondering would you two like to join my family tonight to dinner?"

Itachi speaks up. "He would love to." I glare at him and turn back to Ayame.

"Yes, I would like to join you."

"Great! I'll tell my father. I shall be right back." Ayame leaves into the crowd.

I turn to Itachi. "What about me having a voice?"

"No one ever said it was pleasant. You tend to be ruder than expected."

I glare. "No, that's only when I'm talking to you." He smirks and shakes his head as Ayame returns.

"I'm so happy that the two of you could join us. Are you ready? The limo is out front."

"Yes. We are happy as well." _I cannot believe I said 'yes'_

She latches onto my arm. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I've been playing this game with Gaara for awhile now and we are close to the end. I basically won all the battles, but I can't seem to beat Gaara. Our characters have transformed into demons. I'm a fox and Gaara is this sand monster thing. It's really cool!! I think this is last battle and if I beat him, I win!! That feeling is so amazing when you win, you know!

"Naruto, you are going to lose."

"I think that would be you…after I go to the bathroom." I push pause and quickly stand up. "Where's you bathroom by chance?"

Gaara smirks. "Down the hall." I laugh and rush to the bathroom. _Maybe I ate my ramen too fast._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm here eating dinner with these people. They keep praising me as if I was someone special. _I'm not special_. They ordered all the finest foods to impress me. Bad choice considering that I'm not hungry, I'm sick in fact. I want to get up and go to the bathroom, but Itachi knows my true intention, that's why he is watching me like a hawk.

Ayame looks at me. "How's the food?"

_I wouldn't know._ "Very good." She smiles and continues talking to her father. _I'm such a sad sight._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

"Hah! I beat you, Gaara! That eyeliner must have clouded up your eyesight because you never saw this coming."

"That was luck, Naruto. Pure Luck. Besides, my character is way cooler than yours. Like who says 'Believe it'. That is so lame."

"At least my character wasn't crazy. Yours wanted to kill everyone and feel showers of blood. That is so sick…and…and..."

"What?"

"Cool!!"

Gaara smirks. "My point exactly."

I roll my eyes. "So what do you want to do now?"

Gaara shrugs. "We can plug my Ipod up and listen to music."

"Sounds good to me! Oh wait; just let me make a phone call real quick." I pull out my phone and I notice one voicemail. I wonder who that could be.

_Naruto…it's uhh me Sasuke. Just calling to see how you're doing and everything. I figure you are probably at Gaara's. So yea…just call me back dobe._

_Sasuke?_ He sounded so sad on the phone, I wonder what's wrong. I should call him back to make sure he is okay.

**Ring! Ring! **(A/N: The bolded is Ayame in the background)

"_Hello?"_

"_Sasuke! It's me, I got your message."_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Yea, so what's up Teme? You sounded so sad on the phone."_

"_This is a really bad time right now…"_

"_Huh? What you mean…?"_

"_**Sasuke-kun, oh my gosh you should totally try this hehehe…open up cutie."**_

What was that?_ "Sasuke…who's that?"_

"_**Sasuke, who's your friend on the phone? You need to introduce us; I bet he's cute just like you."**_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_**I'm so glad you came with me tonight Sasuke-kun."**_

"_I'm sorry, Naruto. I have to go."_

"_Wai-" _He hung up and he didn't even say _goodbye. _He's probably having so much fun with that girl. He ditched me for that _girl_. I don't know what to think and I can't see. My eyes are starting water…I hate for Gaara to see me like this so I get up and rush to the bathroom.

Gaara knocks on the door. "Are you okay?"

I wipe my eyes. "Yea...I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

"Alright…I'll be in my room if you need something."

"Th-thanks." I wait till I hear Gaara's retreating steps and that's when the tears really start to come down.

_It's like that horrid dream is coming true._

Am I okay? No, I will _never _be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 15 done!**

Hmm I don't know what to say cept' this chapter was interesting! Poor Naruto heard Ayame in the background O-O.

Things I want to clear up:

1.) The game Naruto and Gaara was playing was "Ultimate Ninja heroes'. _What happens in the game?_ I have no idea. I had to make up some stuff because I'm still on level one. lol. So yea, no spoilers for any of you.

2.) How Naruto's mother died is really a cancerous disease which is terminal. I didn't make it up any of the facts.

Anyways, my dear readers this is my last _fast_ update since school is starting again. So sad!! I know…I'm sorry but look at all my updates I did. I must say I'm pretty impressed with myself. Also, thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys are amazing and so many other things!

So, **HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!**


	16. Promise

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! These next few chapters are going to be getting **intense** and last time I said this story should be over at 20 chapters, I was so wrong lol. I have too much to cover. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! And being so patient with me!

**Warnings**: OOCness, Shortness (sorry, I really have to study for midterms and I have little time)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, oh I own store brought merchandise. _Songs?_ I don't own that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

Gaara knocks on the door. "Are you okay?"

I wipe my eyes. "Yea...I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

"Alright…I'll be in my room if you need something."

"Th-thanks." I wait till I hear Gaara's retreating steps and that's when the tears really start to come down.

_It's like that horrid dream is coming true._

Am I okay? No, I will _never _be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk out the bathroom after I calm myself down. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this. Maybe it was a family member? Or a joke? You know…ha-ha. Alright, maybe not but Sasuke would never cheat. Ever since I met him, he has always been honest and kept to his word. _Could I be wrong?_ Maybe I've been blinded by his sweet words. _Words only meant to be said to me._

I go into Gaara's room and plop on his couch. Yea, he has a couch in his room. He looks at me and gives me a sympathetic look. He can probably tell I was crying since my eyes are still red and puffy. I feel embarrassed somehow. I mean I feel I'm not good enough, not even for Sasuke.

Gaara sits on the floor and looks at me. It seems he wants to say something but can't find the right words. He sighs and finally speaks.

"What happened?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Was it Sasuke?" I look away and take a glance at his walls. He has a lot of posters of rock bands. _Interesting._ I can feel his eyes on me and I want them gone. I really don't want to talk about this because I'm probably over analyzing things.

He gets up and walks over to his stereo...his Ipod is hooked up. Technology is so wonderful these days. "It's alright; you don't have to tell me. Just know you can talk to me about it."

I nod and quickly change the subject. "So what music you have?"

"All genres. Just name it."

"Hmm…alternative."

"Alright." Gaara looks at me and smirks. "Listen to this."

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me,when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along jus__t to make it through  
Move along, Move along_

Should I just move along?

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

No, I can't.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along, along

Everything that happened with me and Sasuke my entire life just flashed through my mind. Does it end here?__

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

The song fades to close and Gaara turns to song off. I look at him and smile. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Nothing can explain what I'm feeling right now. I feel lower than low. I feel sick and looking at Ayame makes me sicker. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? Stupid girl. No…it's not her fault. It's me. I'm the stupid one. _The stupid fucking Sasuke Uchiha. _

I can't sit here any longer, I'm about to puke. I stand up and quickly excuse myself to the bathroom. I push past the people and rush into one of the stalls where I throw up. I feel so sick and I can't move. This is my punishment and it's not enough. I curl up on the floor and look at the ceiling. _It's cracked, like someone's heart._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I feel a little better as me and Gaara listen to more music. I shouldn't be so upset, I haven't heard Sasuke's story yet. I lie on the floor next to Gaara and look up at the ceiling. _The light is dull, like someone's eyes._

I listen to music for a couple of hours until I hear my phone ringing. I flip it open. It's my dad.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, you need me to pick you up?"_

"_Yea…now is fine."_

"_Alright, be there in a bit."_

"_Kay."_

I hang up and look back up at the ceiling. The lack of light is bothering me. I turn to Gaara, "You need a new light bulb."

He shrugs. "No, I think it needs to be screwed back in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I lay on the floor for which seems like forever and Itachi comes into the bathroom looking for me. _What does he want?_ He stops in front of my stall and does a light knock.

"What?" My voice came out raspy from puking so much.

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you care?"

He sighs. "Sasuke, I do care but you need to start …"

I try to sit up. "Start what?"

"Nevermind. I can tell that you are sick. It's best that we leave now."

I try to stand up but I end up sliding back down_. Damn_. I feel to sick to move. I need help; this is how low I've sunken. Itachi opens the stall and looks at me. He's debating whether he should help me. I would to, I stink. He walks in and helps me up. Something I never thought he would do.

"We need to make you a bit presentable before we leave."

I nod as we make the way to the sink. I splash some water on my face and rinse my mouth out with water. My throat stings and I look paler than before. Seeing myself in the mirror makes me sicker than before; I quickly turn away and give Itachi the signal that I'm ready.

He nods. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

My dad is here and it's time to go. I stand up and Gaara walks me downstairs. I really don't want to go home.

I grin. "Thanks for having me over."

"No problem. Anytime."

"So I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yea."

I give a slight wave. "Alright, bye."

"See ya." I start to walk to the car. "Naruto..."

I turn around. "Huh?"

"Thanks." _Thanks for being my friend._

"Thanks for what?" Gaara smirks and closes the door. _Huh?_ I shrug it off and walk to the car. It's time to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

We're walking back to the table to say 'goodbye.' I hope its goodbye for good. I stand to the side, far back as possible. There's no reason to be self-conscious, but I am.

"Sasuke here has become sick and we will have to excuse ourselves for the rest of the evening, I hope you understand." Itachi states.

Ayame's parents nods in response and Ayame turns to me. "I hope you feel better, it was probably those strawberries, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault." _Yea, it is._

"No…I haven't been feeling well all day. Please don't worry."

She nods and stands up. "Will I be seeing you again?" I stand there; I don't know what to say.

Itachi speaks up. "Yes, we will." She smiles and pulls out a small card.

"Here's my number, call me."

I take it and place it in my pocket. _I'll call you, never. _"Thank you, please excuse me." I make my way to the front for fresh air. _I'm suffocating in this hell hole._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

My dad is talking to me. All I see is his lips moving…I can't seem to listen to him. It's taking too much out of me. I'm so tired and my head hurts. Crying does that to you. He asked a question and I nod. I don't know why I'm nodding, maybe it's because I don't care. We pull up to my house and I hop out the car.

"Naruto…"

"Yea…"

"You hungry? I can order some takeout."

"No. I'm not hungry."

He unlocks the door. "Really? You sure?"

"Yea…I feel sick. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Oh alright." I walk up to my room and close the door. Maybe a night's sleep will help. I change into the frog pajamas and hop into the bed. _Let this be a dream._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm in the car going back home and I still feel sick. I can feel Itachi's eyes on me; he wants to say something but what.

"What?" I say.

"I don't know…are you going to fix your problem?"

"What problem are you implying? I have so many." I snarl back.

"I think you know Sasuke. I will talk to father about this evening but you need to make a decision before it's too late."

I don't say anything for the rest of the car ride home. I'm so confused and I'm running out of time. We pull up to my house and I slowly get out the car. I just want to go lock myself in my room and never come out. Itachi opens the door and I see my parents sitting around the kitchen table. _I can't deal with this right now_.

"How was your day?" My mother asks.

"Not well mother. Sasuke became sick when we went out to dinner and had to excuse ourselves early." Itachi says.

She walks up to me. "My poor boy. You want me to make you some hot tea?"

"No thank you. I'm just going to go lay down." She nods as I make my way up the stairs. Once I reach my room, I hear my father finally speak. I can't hear what he is saying but I don't really care. I'm tired of pleasing people and not myself.

I take out my cell phone and toss it on the bed. I should call Naruto but I can't. I don't know what to say or do. He probably hates me anyway. Who wouldn't? I go into my dresser and pull out some clean undergarments. I'm going to take a shower to wash my day.

I turn the shower on, not even glancing at the mirror. I know what I look like because I feel like it. I strip from my clothes and sit in the bathtub with the showerhead running on my face. My hair is matted on my head and I can hardly see. But I don't care. It feels good. So good that I sit like this for an hour looking at the tiles.

I'm interrupted when I hear a knocking at the bathroom door. It's Itachi, checking if I'm still alive. He thinks I am suicidal. _I don't know, maybe._ I tell him to go away yet he doesn't. He says he will leave when I come out. _Can't they just leave me alone?_ I quickly finish washing and step out the shower. My face is flustered from the heat and my skin hurts a little but I don't care. I wrap the towel around my waist and step out the bathroom.

"You can leave now." I say, walking past him.

"What were you doing?" He asks.

I smirk. "What do you think?" Then I close the door to my room to get dressed. I hear Itachi sigh and walk downstairs. _Why does he act like he cares?_

Once I'm dressed, I hook my headphones up to the radio and lay down. Some music may help clear my mind.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics..._

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

I can't live like this…

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back._

Everything I've done…

_I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been._

I hate myself so much…__

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.

I am falling apart…__

And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

_Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I'm so sorry Naruto…

I turn the radio off and go to the contacts on my phone. It lingers on Naruto's name. I should call him to apologize. My finger hits the call button.

**Ring! Ring!**

"_Hello?" Naruto says hazily._

"_Naruto…"_

_Naruto yawns. "Yea…who's this?"_

"_It's me."_

"_Gaara? What's wrong?"_

Gaara?_ "No dobe, it's me."_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yea…"_

"_Oh…" _

"_Look, about tonight…"_

He cuts me off_. "I fully understand. You were just out with a friend. I know you would never do anything to break my trust with you. Right?"_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Please Sasuke. Let that be true. Tell me that that was true. I don't think I can handle getting hurt anymore…" Naruto's voice faded off into a soft whisper._

"_Naruto, tonight meant nothing. She was just some girl who invited me with her family. You know I only care for you and I will never hurt you. I promise."_

"_Sasuke, don't make a promise you can't keep."_

"_This is one promise I intend to keep."_

"_One more thing, why didn't you tell me sooner? You knew about this ahead of time…"_

"…"

"_Never mind Sasuke. You're just going to give me an excuse…"_

"_I would have told you but I was afraid of how you would react."_

"_So do you like this reaction better?"_

"_I'm sorry Naruto…"_

"_I'm sorry too. Goodnight Sasuke."_

"_Naruto, wait…"_

"_I'm not going anywhere…I will always be right here. Night._

"_Goodnight…"_

I hang up. That was the worst conversation ever and I have this sharp pain in my chest. I hurt him so much; it was evident in his voice. I'm going to make it up to him; he might give me one more chance_. But how? _ I really don't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I lay awake in bed as the sun rises. I see the trees lightly move with the soft winds. They move so gracefully as if it was a dance. I also notice the light sounds of the birds. Why haven't I noticed these things before? Maybe because I was never focused. Yesterday I became focused. Sasuke was hiding something from me and I'm going to find out. I didn't break up with him because I can't. I'm too in love with him, I can't just move along without knowing the truth.

I look at the clock and turn back on my side. I don't feel like moving or doing anything today. I lay here for which seems like hours and try to doze off. By the time I fall into light sleep, its noon and my dad is knocking on my door.

"What?" I yell.

"There was something on the doorstep for you."

"Doorstep?" I stand up and open the door. "A package?"

"Here." My dad hands me a brown teddy bear which was holding a box. It even had a red silk ribbon around its neck. I look at him. "Who's it from?"

He shrugs. "I don't know…" Then he walks down the stairs. I look at the bear in my hands and close my door. _Who gave me this?_

I sit on the bed and examine the bear. _No tag._ But what about this small box? Should I open this? I carefully sit the bear on my bed and take the top of the box. Inside the box was a necklace with a blue crystal. I took it out the box and held it in the light. The light created a beautiful range of colors. I never had anything this nice before. _Who gave me this?_

I look in the box again and I see a little note card. It read '_I'm sorry_.' This gift was from Sasuke…he went through all this trouble for me. I don't know what to say or how to stop this smile from spreading across my face. I should call him.

**Ring! Ring!**

"_Hello?"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Naruto, please don't be mad. I just wanted to make it up to you."_

"_I love it!!" I yell._

"_You do?"_

"_It's the best gift ever. You are so sweet teme!"_

"_I'm glad you like it. So does this mean you forgive me?"_

"_Hmm I don't know…if I do, you are going to have to work extra hard."_

"_Trust me I will. So are you doing something today? I'm not busy today if you want to go out."_

"_I'm sorry, I promised my dad quality time or something like that. I hope you're not disappointed."_

"_Aww my naru-chan won't hang with me today?"_

"_Teme! Don't call me that! Anyways, are you picking me up tomorrow morning for school?"_

"_Yes, dobe."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I always keep my promises."_

"_You better…well I got to go teme. So I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Yea, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

I feel so much better for some reason that I'm ready to start my day. I just hope Sasuke doesn't mess this up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk downstairs to find my dad in the living room. He looks at me and puts the paper down.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yea. I seem to have my appetite back."

"I figured you would. I made you some lunch if you're hungry."

"Thanks…"

"Do you want us to have this talk now or later?"

"What talk?"

"The one I asked you about last night in the car. Our discussion about your mother."

_Oh, that's what I nodded to._ "I guess we can have it now." I take a seat on the couch across from him.

"Do you still blame yourself for her death?"

"Not anymore, at first I did. But someone told me that I shouldn't because there was nothing I could do. I now understand that she can live happy without pain and that she wanted us to be happy."

He nods. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Yea…did she say anything before she died?"

My dad remains quiet for awhile before he speaks. He was trying hard to not cry. "Your mother…before she died said that she was tired and wanted us to be strong. She said you were always sad and her one wish was for you to be happy with your friends. I believe her wish came true."

I smile. "Yea…I think so too." My dad stands up and rustles my hair. "I'm happy that both of you are happy now…I don't know how I would live if both were in pain. You two mean so much to me."

"I know…"

**Ding Dong!**

"I'll get it." I stand up and open the door. It was Kiba. He looked frantic and out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…"

"Calm down. What is it?"

"It's Sai. He is in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?!"

"…"

"Don't tell me…" _Oh no…please hold on Sai!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 16 done!**

Yea, I had some music inspiration. The songs I used were "Move Along" by All American Rejects and "Who I am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K. I think it sets the mood and related to how they felt.

Ok everyone basically wanted to kill Sasuke…but if you guys kill him. I guess Naruto will be all alone…forever. :-( Goes and cries Anyways! It seems Sai keeps popping up…I wonder what happened this time O-O. I hope my Sasuke look-a-like is okay!! Also, I'm sorry that not much happened in the chapter, I think the next one should be more entertaining. So! Midterms are killing me and my updates will be slower for a bit, I'm sorry. But I promise to update in my spare time. So please review! It makes me write chapters in class!


	17. Mistake?

Wow…I guess my lack of responsibility and laziness, sat me back two weeks (sighs) Sorry everyone, I lost this chapter probably

Wow…I guess my lack of responsibility and laziness, sat me back two weeks (sighs) Sorry everyone, I lost this chapter probably at school O-O and then I've been working on my new story while being lazy. Then I saw all those people who had me on their 'story alert' and 'favs' and went on a major guilt trip for not updating. So yea…sorry. (Throws out cookies for forgiveness!!)

**Disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious? Hello, we are on chapter 17!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

"I'll get it." I stand up and open the door. It was Kiba. He looked frantic and out of breath. "What's wrong?"

"It's…."

"Calm down. What is it?"

"It's Sai. He is in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?!"

"…"

"Don't tell me…" _Oh shit…please hold on Sai!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rush to my room and grab my coat. "Dad, I'll be back later." He sighs, I probably disappointed him again but this is important. "When I come back, we can do something."

He nods. "Alright." I give a slight wave and walk out the door. It's so cold out here, I hope nothing serious happened.

"Kiba, I heard about Sai's, you know problem…but are you sure? I mean…he can be crazy but not so crazy. His parents could help him right?"

Kiba starts to walk faster. "Naruto, they can't help him. They already got him help but Sai refused to go."

"Refused to go? Go where? I just thought he was on medication or something. I always figured he was bipolar."

Kiba shakes his head. "No, it's more serious than that. He used to go see a psychiatrist but then he stopped…"

I stop walking. "Why?"

"I'm sure exactly but I overheard my mom talking to his mom and she told my mom that Sai stopped his visits recently, now that I think about it…it was about the time when you and Sasuke started dating. She also said that Sai's personality changed dramatically like he locks himself up into his room and talks to himself."

"What does this have to do with me?" _This is some crazy mess right here._

"Everything right now, he wants to see you and only you. Naruto, I think he is suicidal." I open my mouth and nothing comes out. I can't believe this, he seemed alright to me but then again I have been mean to him. I have to stop him.

"Let's go." Kiba and I run through town and through the park. The surroundings are so new to me…who knew there were woods. I follow Kiba until we reach a cliff; below the cliff was a strong water current. Sai wouldn't do something this drastic…would he? I look around and I notice Kiba looking off to the side. I follow his view and I see Sai sitting on the edge. In his hands was a pad and pencil. He seemed to be drawing.

"Naruto, I'm glad you came." Sai says quietly.

"Sai…" I start to walk to him. "What are you doing out here? Let's go home where it's warm."

"Stop. Don't come any closer." Sai says a bit loudly. "I can't look at you right now." I remain silent. _Is he so angry with me that he can't look at me? _I turn to Kiba and nod for him to leave. I think I can break through to Sai without Kiba around. He nods and signals to the woods that he will be there waiting. I watch Kiba walk off and turn back to Sai.

"Why can't you look at me? What have I done?" I ask.

Sai stands up, looking over the cliff. "I can't look at you because it pains me because I can't have you. I can't look at you because you chose Sasuke over me. I can't look at you because you treated me as nobody since you two got together."

I slowly walk towards him. "Sai, what do you want me to do? I'll do anything as long as you don't jump over that cliff."

Sai reaches down and picks up his pad. "I drew you something." He turns to me and hands me the drawing. I don't look at it, I look at him. He looked exhausted, physically and mentally. _What's happening to him?_

"Do you like it?" He asks.

I look down at the pad. It was a drawing of me, perfect in fact. I never knew he was this talented. I look up at him. "Yes, thank you. I like it very much." He nods and looks down at the water.

"Sai, why are you doing this?"

Sai clenches his fists. "Because I've always loved you and it hurts…this pain is too much to bear."

My eyes go wide. _He has to be kidding, this is ridiculous. _I stare at him until I come to the conclusion that he seriously has some physiological problems and needs help.

"Sai, you don't love me. You just think you do. How can you love someone you nothing about?"

Sai reaches in his jacket and pulls out a book. "I know everything about you." He tosses me the book and I open it hesitantly. Inside the book were various facts and pictures about me, even when I was little. I close the book and look back at Sai. _He is freaking crazy and obsessed with me!!_

"Sai, please don't do this. Think about all the people you are hurting by doing this."

"Those people don't care about me…" Sai murmurs.

"I do." I say quietly.

"No you don't, if you did you would have never hurt me." I close my eyes to suppress my headache, Sai is being very difficult but I must remember patience.

"I'm sorry Sai. I've never meant to hurt you, its just I fell in love with someone else. I never thought this would affect our friendship, please, I'll do anything to stop you from doing this."

"Anything?" _Uh-Oh…I should have kept my mouth shut_.

"Uh…yea. What is it?"

Sai looks at me. "Kiss me."

"Kiss you?" _He is kidding right?_

"Yea, not like all those times before when I stole one, I want you to give me one with your heart in it." I stare at him again, _my heart in it_…like what the fuck?

"Sai, I have a boyfriend…and…"

"Please. It's all I ask."

"Alright…just this once and no funny business. I know you." I walk over and try to prepare myself mentally. I don't know why though, he looks like Sasuke's freakin' twin.

I close my eyes and give him a peck on the lips. I open my eyes to see him shaking his head.

"Not like that." He says. _What?! Okay…he is trying to kill me now. _"Like this." Before I even have time to react, his mouth is on my own. He was like smothering me, like he was getting his money worth; though no money was involved. I don't respond and he notices, I guess I should put my acting skill to work. I kiss back and allow his tongue to rummage through my mouth. Hmm…I must say he is a pretty good kisser…wait WHAT?! My mind must be clouded or something, I'm like cheating. I try to pull back to back but hands are gripped on my shirt. He won't let go and I'm seriously losing breath. I moan as a signal for him to move, but it entices him to continue. Maybe that was bad idea. I grab his hands and forcefully push him away. I'm out of breath; it seems he was trying to kill me!! I look at him, his face was flushed.

"Whoa Sai, were you trying to suffocate me?"

He looks at me thoughtfully. "No, I just wanted to see if I could get a spark."

I raise an eyebrow. "A spark?"

He nods. "Yea, you know when you have that kiss with the one you love; you are supposed to have that spark. It means you are meant to be together."

"Well, was there one?"

"No." He says bluntly. "Just a taste of cinnamon." _Oh yea…I have cinnamon toothpaste._

"Hmm…so I guess I was right, you don't love me. It was just an infatuation."

He looks at the ground. "Yea…but the feeling I had for you was so strong."

"Well let's work on a new feeling. Like friendship… I think we should start over." I hold out my hand. "Hi, I'm Naruto."

Sai hesitantly grabs my hand. "Hi, I'm Sai. Want to be friends?"

"I would like that but first I have a gift to give you." I hand back his little notebook. "Keep this for another purpose like my birthday and stuff, nothing creepy alright?"

He nods and smiles. "Thank you."

"Oh by the way, I heard someone likes you at school. Though I'm not sure, I should tell you…"

"Tell me! I mean…I'm just wondering."

I cross my arms. "Oh you are just wondering? I thought you wanted to know…oh well."

"Well there is one guy…I thought was cute but I don't know."

"Oh really…well I guess I should tell you. His name is Haku."

Sai's eyes go big. "Haku? Seriously!" I nod. "Well I guess I should be going then…" Sai starts to walk off back into the woods.

"Wait…you weren't going to… jump?" I say dumbfounded.

"No…I never planned to. I just wanted to talk to you."

I rub my head. "So you are not suicidal?"

"No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

I glare off into the distance. "Someone told me you lock yourself in your room and talk to yourself and you see a psychiatrist…"

"Hmm...They were wrong. I lock myself in my room to practice my acting. I'm trying out for the school play and I take trips to the physiatrists' office because they have those counseling groups, I help them with the activities."

"Then why do you look like that? I mean tired…"

"Late night studying. My mom is big on exam grades."

"Well…why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to confess my feelings to you. I had to let you know before you pushed me out your life for good."

"Oh…" I feel like a major idiot right now. This is all Kiba's faults.

Sai shrugs. "Yea. Well see you at school." I stand their as his figure disappears in the woods. Kiba walks out slowly, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Oops."

"Kiba, you dummy. You made me seem like a total idiot."

"Sorry…I guess I missed part of my mom's conversation. But Dude, he acted like he was suicidal especially with him being bipolar and all. Like I saw him in the park and he asked for me to get you. It was weird, he seemed like he was in another world.

"Kiba, he is always in another world! That is what makes Sai, Sai."

"Heh, sorry Dude."

"Yea, whatever. I have to get home, I promised my dad. So I'll see you later."

"Yea, later."

I walk back through the woods towards my house. I seriously think I should have stayed in the bed, my head is killing me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finally reached home, my face and hands numb. It's so cold…winter must be approaching and that means Christmas! Hmm… I need to take a look at the calendar. I open the door to see my dad sleep on the couch. My dad has become a couch potato…how sad. I slowly take off my coat as the feeling comes back in my fingers. I'm so happy to be home and that means food. I go into the kitchen to see the ramen my dad fixed me this morning, its cold. I pop it in the microwave and stare out the window. _I wonder what Sasuke is up to. _

"Naruto, you're back." I turn my head to see my dad. His hair was messy and he looked a little dazed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, everything is fine. Sorry for taking so long, so what do you wanna do?" I ask.

He shrugs. "How bout that game you got last Christmas? You know with the trivia."

"That 'Scene it' game?"

"Yea, that's it."

I nod and take my food out the microwave. "Be right back." I go upstairs and grab the game from the closet. It's never been opened, how sad. I walk back downstairs, grab my food, and place the game disc in the DVD player. My dad is already seated on the couch and ready to start.

"Alright, let's play." He says.

The game starts up with different categories. I choose comedy because I basically know every comedy movie out there.

"Flubber! With Robin Williams!" I yell.

My dad laughs at my outburst. "Naruto, calm down."

"Oh sorry…" This continues for a couple hours till I become tired and pass out on the couch, my dad does the same. Again, we are so much a like it's scary. I awake to my cell phone vibrating. I flip open my phone to see a text message. It says:

_**Have you guessed who I am yet?**_

_Who is this? How did they get my phone number?_ I search the text message to find the number was blocked. _How weird? _I close my phone and go to my room where I change into my night clothes. For some reason I'm not hungry, _how weird?_ I hop into bed where sleep takes over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahhh! I'm too tired to get up…why must I go to school? Oh right …to get an education. Not!! I don't pay attention anyway…oh well; I might as well get up. Sasuke will be here soon. I hop up and go take a five minute shower. _Now I feel reenergized_. Then, I brush my teeth and hand-comb my hair. _Now I look like me_. Next, I throw on a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt and my favorite sweatshirt. _Now I look presentable._

I grab my bag and walk downstairs to see my dad on his way out the door. It seems he is running late.

"Naruto, I didn't have time to fix breakfast. I overslept and I'm late for work. So I'll be home later."

"Bye." I say as he closes the door. So much for breakfast…and where's Sasuke? He is usually here by now. I hope he didn't forget. I sit at the kitchen table and wait for him to arrive. _Five minutes_ go by, he isn't here. _Ten minutes_ go by, he isn't here. I wonder did he forget. I call his cell phone.

**Ring! Ring!**

_Voicemail?_

I don't bother with the voicemail and hang up. School starts in twenty minutes and he is not here. How am I going to get to school? I can walk…but it's so cold outside and plus it's far. Maybe Sasuke is on his way…he promised. I wait another five minutes, staring out the window. _No car has passed…_

I flip my phone open and stare at Sasuke's number before I switch and call Gaara. Maybe his sister could give me a ride.

**Ring! Ring!**

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Gaara, are you at school yet?"_

"_No, what's up?"_

"_Umm… could you give me a ride?"_

"_Sure, I'll tell my sister to stop by. We will be there in five minutes."_

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem."_

I hang up the phone and stare out the window. I can't believe Sasuke forgot, he promised. I continue to stare outside until I see a jeep pull up. Gaara's sister is here. It seems Gaara is the only one I can count on. I grab my bag and lock the door before I walk to the car. My headaches are coming back, _what is wrong with me?_

"Are you alright?" Gaara asks as I get in the car.

"Yea, I'm fine and thanks for the ride."

"No problem, kid." Temari says.

I put on a fake smile and look out the window. _You messed up again, Sasuke._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 17 done!**

Sasuke keeps messing up!! What is wrong with him?? So yea, we found out about Sai…nothing big.

Anyways, sorry for my slow update. I was like kicked off the computer multiple times.

So I hope you enjoyed what little happened and stuff. So review please, I'll try to update again this weekend! And thanks to my nice readers who did!!


	18. Forgive me

You all thought Sai was going to jump

You all thought Sai was going to jump! That would be to gruesome and sad (cries). I could never do that, I just wanted Sai to realize that he should move on. So yea, this chapter is going to basically a '**Sasuke POV'**, our raven has some explaining to do!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything cept' this story!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

I hang up the phone and stare out the window. I can't believe Sasuke forgot, he promised. I continue to stare outside until I see a jeep pull up. Gaara's sister is here. It seems Gaara is the only one I can count on. I grab my bag and lock the door before I walk to the car. My headaches are coming back, _what is wrong with me?_

"Are you alright?" Gaara asks as I get in the car.

"Yea, I'm fine and thanks for the ride."

"No problem, kid." Temari says.

I put on a fake smile and look out the window. _You messed up again, Sasuke__._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Shit! I'm so late! I can't believe I overslept and forgot to charge my cell phone. I hope Naruto forgives me because I'm doing over 90 miles per hour to his house. I arrive at his house and quickly knock on the door. No answer. I glance in the windows and knock again. No one is home. **Shit!**

I hope back in my car and drive towards school, maybe he started walking. I glance at the side streets and I see him nowhere, just some old lady. Hopefully, he is at school. I pull into the parking lot and glance at my wrist watch, it's a **ROLEX**. I'm twenty minutes late. **Shit!** How could I have overslept?! I hurriedly grab my books and walk to the school office where I get a late pass. The secretary looks at me with a surprised expression because I'm never late. _Hello, I'm an Uchiha!_ I stare blankly back at her, the shock passed me a long time ago.

**(Flashback)**

_I awake to a knocking at my door. What time is it? Is it morning already? Where's my clock?_

"_Sasuke, are you forgetting you have school?" My brother calls from the hall._

_I sit up and glance at the clock. 7:51 am. Oh shit! I hop out the bed and rush into the bathroom where I take a quick shower. My brother watches in amusement as I quickly throw on some clothes. _

"_Why didn't you wake me?" I snarl._

_He folds his arms. "Well little brother, you never wake up late. This is the first. I thought you left but I saw your shoes by the door." I glare and rush back into the bathroom where I brush my teeth and comb my hair._

"_What time is it?" I yell._

"_8:06 A.M"_ _Shit! Shit!_

_I rush downstairs to grab my shoes, bag, and cell phone. Damn! I forgot to charge it and its dead! Naruto probably called already! Why is this happening to me? I shove the phone in my pocket and rush out the door. Wait…where's my keys? I run back inside and grab my car keys off the kitchen table. I sigh as I make my way back to my car. This is so not my day._

**(End of Flashback)**

I murmur a 'Thanks' as she hands me my pass and I start to walk to class. I have internet class first so I should see Naruto, then I can apologize. I've been saying sorry a lot, it's so out of character for me. I walk into class and all heads turn. _Yes, this is a big surprise. Get over it._ I look for Naruto and I see him seated next to that red-head. What's his name? Oh right…Gaara. I'm starting to not like him. _Wait…when did I ever like him? _I make my way to my seat and I notice something off, everyone was seated differently. _What happened to assigned seats?_

"Sasuke, we have partner work today. It seems everyone is paired up, so just choose a team to work with." Our instructor, Kurenai says. I stand there for a moment contemplating what I should do. Naruto is probably angry with me. _Who am I kidding?_ He won't even look at me. _What should I do?_

"Sasuke-kun, come over here cutie and work with us." I turn my head for the voice source. Oh no…It's Ino. _You have to be kidding! Everyone is out to get me!_ I stand there motionless until a hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Sasuke, work with those nice girls over there." Kurenai says quietly. _Yea, I say her first name…Uchiha's never say 'sensei'. _ I look at her for any sign of a joke, there was none.

"Go." She says with a light push. I slowly walk over to Ino where she attaches herself to my arm.

"Sasuke, you've gotten so muscular. Have you been working out?" I ignore Ino's question and look towards Naruto. Naruto is looking at me but his face is blank. I screwed up big time, if I could just explain to him maybe he wouldn't be so mad. I take a seat next to Ino while she endlessly chats with Sakura. I'm glad because then I can think about why I'm in this mess.

**(Flashback) A/N: The bold is a flashback within a flashback.**

"_Sasuke, time to get ready." Itachi says after I hang up with Naruto. I look at him as if he had two heads._

"_Why?"_

_He smirks. "You have a date. Don't tell me you forgot."_

"_What date?"_

"_Remember that list, little brother? That wasn't fake." _Huh, what is he talking about?

**(Within Flashback)**

**I'm in the house and I see that bastard nowhere. He is neither in his room nor the kitchen…hmm…the basement? I walk down to the basement to see Itachi with his head in a book.**

"**Little brother, you're home. Are you okay?"**

"**Fuck no, I'm not okay and this is your fault! Why did you set me up on those dates, especially without my consent?!"**

**Itachi places his book in his lap. "Sasuke, you should be 'thanking' me. I'm keeping father of your back."**

"**Yea right, you are sick and twisted and only want to make my life a living hell!"**

**Itachi raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"**

**I roll my eyes. "Hmm…let me think. That damn art exhibit you volunteered me to go to Saturday and my newly created list of stupid dates!!"**

**Itachi smirks. "Are you saying you don't like girls?"**

**He froze me with that question…I don't like girls, I like boys. What would he think of that? He would probably tell father and I'm not ready to deal with that yet.**

"**Huh, Sasuke?"**

"**I like…I like girls just not stupid ones." I mumble.**

**(End of within Flashback)**

_I glare at him as I suddenly remember. "I can't believe you…"_

_Itachi shakes his head. "No, I can't believe you. You blew off Ayame and she was throwing herself at you. Obviously, you still want to explore your options."_

_I fold my arms. "What makes you think that?"_

"_Because __**you**__ obviously don't know." I stand there as he stares at me, as if he was reading my mind. He thinks he has me figured out, but I still haven't figured it out. Unless…he knows? Nah…_

_Itachi smirks. "We're leaving in thirty minutes unless you are against it?" I look at the floor and clench my fist as my brother walks away. What is wrong with me? I can't even admit the truth…_

_I walk into the closet where I pull out a pair of casual khakis and a black polo. It seems I can't get out of this now. Am I afraid? But…of what?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I walk downstairs to see my brother ready to go. He looks at me with a smirk plastered on his face. What's his problem? Oh right…he is enjoying this._

"_You look nice." Itachi says in a mocking tone._

"_Shut up." I snarl._

"_Tsk, tsk. You need to fix that little attitude of yours."_

_I glare at him. "Let's go."_

_Itachi opens the door. "After you." He chuckles. _

_Once in the car, I glare my hardest at Itachi. Yes, I can make my death glare twice as deathly. "Who is this girl?"_

"_Karin. Karin__ Suzuki_." (A/N: Sounds familiar, eh?)

"_Karin? Hn." _

"_Her family owns that huge hotel company in Japan." Itachi states. I grunt to this. __**So a stuck-up bitch, that's what I always wanted! **_

"_Sasuke, I know what you are thinking but its nothing like that. She's a sweet girl, maybe too direct but sweet."_

_I look at him. "What do you mean by too direct?"_

"_When she wants something…she does anything to get it." __**Sounds like another Ino.**_

"_Hn."__** She's not getting anything. **__"So, where are we going?"_

"_Takara No Kura. A little restaurant on the outskirts of town."_

"_I see…" __**A pity date. That's good.**_

_Itachi remains silent__**. Little brother, it's not what you think.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_We arrive at the restaurant a quarter till two and already the place is crowded with guest. It's too many people for my liking…I'm not really a 'people's person' if you didn't know. _

_Itachi walks in and spots someone he knows. The plump man stands up, followed by a dark-haired girl with glasses and'not-so-nice' attire. I look away to hide my disgust. Who dresses like that?_

"_Hello, Sasuke." She says seductively. I acknowledge her with a slight nod and look away. She doesn't get the message because she grips onto my arm and pulls me to their table. It was a booth. I hate booths, I feel so closed in._

_Karin makes me sit in the inside. I wanted to protest but that would mean I would have to talk to her…and I really didn't want to do that._

"_So…" She says as she sits down. "How are you?"_

"_Fine." I try to not sound mean, but it never works._

"_Someone's' grumpy. I can fix that." She places her hand on my thigh. __**She doesn't waste time. **__I move her hand in one quick motion, no one touches me. Unless, you are my boyfriend and he haven't even got to do that yet. Karin gets the message and quickly ignores it…she tries to fiddle with my hair and flirt. Ah! Her scent is deathly; I might pass out or throw up. She is making me sick._

_Itachi and her father finally take their seats across from us. They seem to be having a good ole' time. I glare at Itachi as he compliments Karin on her outfit, that slutty outfit needs no compliment. She giggles in response…gosh; she is making me so sick. Her dad looks at me with a jolly grin. __**No one should ever grin like that.**_

"_So Sasuke, my boy, have you been thinking about your future?"_

_I nod. "Yes, actually. I want to major in psychology." __**This major is for me; I can listen to people's problems and show no emotion. Perfect right?**_

"_That's good. Making a future for yourself is always a good trait." I nod. __**A great trait for who?**_

_He puts his hands together. "So, any females in mind?" I start choking for some reason…these people get right to the point. Before I can respond, the waitress comes to take our order._

"_Hi, I'm Kim and I will be your waitress. Can I get you anything to drink?"_

_Itachi looks up. "I'll take a cup of tea."_

_Karin nods. "I'll take tea as well. Add a lemon squeeze." __**A lemon squeeze?**_

"_Water." I say dryly._

"_A bottle of Sake." The plump man says cheerily.__** I look at him and I get this strange feeling. A feeling that I will be here for a long time. **_

_Time seems to pass by like colors. We ate the food and started to have pointless chatter. I allow myself to slip into another world at this time. A world of Naruto…like the dobe's smell, grin, voice, and laugh…this world is perfect. It's so perfect that I didn't notice Karin leaning on my arm. It's so perfect that I didn't notice Itachi and Karin's father looking at me expectantly. It's so perfect that I didn't notice that I really had to go the bathroom._

"_Excuse me." I say. "I shall be right back." I wiggle myself out of Karin's grasp and walk into the bathroom. The weird thing is that Karin had to use the restroom too. Maybe a coincidence? I shrug it off and go into a stall. I hate those toilets out in the open, I used one once and I thought the guy next to me was going to rape me. He must have been a fan or a pedophile. Though, should it matter? I erase that image and finish my business. Someone walks into the bathroom…strange…their shoes makes a lot of noise. I flush the toilet, fix my clothes, and open the door to see no other than Karin. What the fuck is she doing in here? Before I can react, she pushes me back into the stall and kisses the life out me. I was still in shock, I just stood there. Once my brain started working again, I pushed her off me._

"_What the hell are you doing?" I say with my hardest glare._

"_Kissing you." She says simply. "And you taste good." I look at her as if she is crazy…wait…she is crazy. I walk past her to the sink and wash my hands. She comes behind me, placing her hands on my side._

"_You didn't like it?" She says seductively. I look at her with my stoic face. Maybe she will get the message then. Nope, she doesn't. She continues to touch me and I pry her hands away six times. My self restraint from yelling at her is slipping. I suggest she stay away._

_I walk out the bathroom with her close behind. She has a slight frown; I figure she got the message. I take a seat at the table where her father is waiting expectantly._

"_Sasuke, so do you have any females in mind. Karin here is lovely…isn't she?" I look blankly back at him. _

"_She's…something." I say dryly. I figure he took that as a compliment because he laughed. It wasn't a compliment, it was the truth._

_Karin smiles at me. "Sasuke lets go for a walk." I look at her with plain annoyance across my face but I feel Itachi's eyes on me._

"_Lets." I say bluntly._

_Karin stands up, holding onto my arm tightly. I cannot believe I have to walk in public with her. This is suicide. We walk outside and all eyes are on us…or her. How my pride is being diminished. She leads me all over town and into little shops. She brought a lot of inappropriate clothing. Disgusting. I brought one thing, a fox plushy for Naruto. I know how he loves foxes. Karin thought that it was for her…I think she bumped her head because I'm never buying her anything. We continue her little routine which seems for forever and walk back to the restaurant. She complains that she is cold, I have a jacket but she's not going to wear it. It was leather and __**stink**__ don't come out so easily. Again, she gets the point and frowns on her way back. _

_We come back to the table to see the Karin's father drunk like a hobo. How many bottles of Sake did he have? Karin shakes her head in pity and asks a waiter for two bottles. Why would she do that? The waiter comes back with two bottles and Karin hands one to me. I look at it as if it was a bug. Is she serious?_

"_Let loose Sasuke. Drink up." I look at her and then at the bottle. One bottle shouldn't hurt. I take a sip and suddenly I couldn't stop. The taste was so addicting that I needed more. I had the waiter come back and asked for another bottle then another and another. I was so drunk that Karin's father turned into a model. Now that was whoa! I couldn't see Itachi clearly…he looked like a girl somewhat and Karin magically turned into Naruto. So when she kissed me, I kissed back hungrily. She didn't taste like Naruto but who cares, she looks like him. That was until I felt her chest, whoa! Naruto didn't have breasts! That shocked me back to my senses and I gulped down Itachi's and my glass of water to rid the taste. I suddenly felt sick and rushed to the bathroom where I threw up. Why am I always throwing up? Itachi comes in and drags me out the restroom. He stops to say a few things to Karin and her father and then he takes me out to the car. I guessed I looked pretty embarrassing but I had other things to worry about. Did I just cheat? I laid down in the backseat where I fell asleep. I don't know what happened to Karin and I don't care. I just want to go home and shower._

_We finally reach home which seemed like a week and Itachi helps me in the house. My parents aren't home…that's good. I don't think I can explain._

"_Aniki, what are you doing here?" I say drunkenly. _

"_I live here and you smell badly. Sasuke, you need a shower."_

_I put my fingers to my lips. "Sshh…don't tell anyone." Itachi smirks and sits me on the toilet top while he turns the shower on. Then he walks out the bathroom and comes back with clean clothes and a towel._

"_Here Sasuke and please don't drown in the shower. I would hate to explain to mother and father how you died." I nod and watch him close the door. __**What did he say?**__ Oh well…I sluggishly get in the shower where I seem to fall asleep. Itachi knocks on the door, waking me up for my nap._

"_Sasuke, you better not be asleep."_

"_I'm not." My voice comes out hoarsely. Why does my throat hurt so much? I finish washing and step out the shower where I throw my clothes on sloppily. I really didn't feel like putting clothes on then I rinsed my mouth out with a bottle of mouth wash. I forgot the brushing part. Who cares? I walk into my room where I fall onto the bed. Right after that, sleep took over and knocked me out cold. _

_(End of flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lean back in my chair. _So that's what got me in this mess._ I look back at Naruto, chatting away with Gaara. _When did they become such close friends?_ And the weird thing is that I saw someone who looked just like him last night, though I'm not sure. Maybe I'm imagining it.

"Sasuke-kun, look at the website we created." Ino says, flicking her hair back. I look at the site. It's about perfume and all that other girly stuff.

"Hn."

Ino glomps me. "I'm glad you like it. Your opinion is the only thing that counts." I gently push her off me, keeping my face blank. I don't have time or strength to show my emotions.

"So Sasuke-kun…I was wondering did you want to go to the movies this Friday?"

"No." I say as I stare out the window.

Ino pouts. "Why?"

"There is no 'why?' It's just no. By the way, I'm gay if you've forgotten."

Ino glares in Naruto's direction. "Trust me I know. " She mumbles. I follow her line of sight…_does she have a problem with Naruto?_

**Ring!!**

Yes! The bell finally rung and I can go talk to Naruto. Gaara sees me and murmurs something in Naruto's ear before he walks away. I glare at his retreating back…I don't like him at all.

"Dobe."

Naruto doesn't look up from his bag. "What?" _No name calling, he is really mad._

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning. If you let me explain…"

"No, its fine. I know you're sorry."

"Does that mean you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad." Naruto gathers his books and starts to walk to Art class.

"Wait…" I say trying to catch up.

"Why? I already waited…" _Huh? I guess he is still pissed. _

"Please Naruto…" _I'm begging, so I must be desperate._

"Sasuke, it's okay. I understand." He gives me a smile, it wasn't right.

"So you forgive me?" Naruto stops in front of his class and gives me a long look before walking in. _I guess he didn't forgive me_. I should have known from his smile. It was _fake_.

I walk to my next class, determined that after class lets out he will know how truly sorry I am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I really can't forgive Sasuke right now. He's full of excuses and promises he can't keep. Plus I feel he is cheating on me. I'm not oblivious to everything, you know. I hope he sulks for the rest of the day because I'm not; I have Gaara to keep me company. He even saved me a seat in art class.

"Thanks for saving me a seat."

"No, problem. I told you, didn't I?"

I grin. "Yea…"

"So is something going on between you and Uchiha?"

"No, not really. He's been making a lot of mistakes lately."

Gaara smirks. "Hn."

I look at him. "What?"

He shrugs. "It's nothing…"

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Gaara nods. "Sure."

"Umm…do you think I'm too kind or shall I say lenient?"

"Of course, you wouldn't hurt a fly. Ok…maybe you would."

I shove him. "I'm serious…like am I too kind to people who hurt me."

"Honestly…you forgive easily and try to see the best in people. That's a positive trait and I don't know how you do it. So yea, you're kind."

"So, should I change?"

"No. You are who you are. Don't change yourself, you are perfect the way you are."

I smile. "Thanks Gaara-chan." Gaara hits me with his art pad. "Ouch what was that for?"

"Never call me that again."

I rub my sore head. "Fine sheesh, so abusive these days."

Gaara smirks. "Hn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Two more minutes and I'm out of the stupid class! I don't know what I'm going to say to Naruto but I guess I'll just wing it. We have lunch next so that will give me plenty of time. Hopefully, that Gaara boy isn't around. I don't like him at all…wait didn't I already say that? Oh well.

**RING!!**

Yes! I quickly grab my books and rush out the classroom towards the art room. I look like an idiot being so unorganized with my bag all open but who cares. _Naruto is the only I care about._ I reach the class to see they have not been dismissed yet. Good. It gives me time to prepare myself. I straighten my bag and run my fingers through my hair. I see some girls staring at me. What do they want? Oh yea…I'm the object of their fan club. Can't they get the hint that I'm not interested and never will be?

The door to the art room opens and the students file out. _Where's Naruto?_ Oh there he his…talking to Gaara. What's so special about him anyway? Naruto sees me and tells Gaara he will see him later. Gaara looks at me and glares, I glare right back. I created the glare; I don't need to see fake imitations.

"Naruto…can we talk?"

"Sure…about what?"

"About this morning…"

"Didn't we already have that conversation?" Naruto says innocently.

"Please…" I say desperately.

"Alright fine." I follow Naruto into senior lounge room. I guess he wanted somewhere private.

"Ok talk. You have 3 minutes because I'm missing lunch."

"Okay. I woke up late this morning because I wasn't feeling well and I had a major headache. My brother had to wake me up for school and it was almost 8:00 am. I couldn't call you because I didn't charge my phone last night and its dead." I show him my cell phone to confirm the truth. "Plus, I was trying to rush to your house. I went to your house and you weren't there and here I am now, feeling really guilty." Naruto nods his head as if waiting for more.

"And I'm sorry about everything and I promise to not make false promises."

Naruto smiles. "That was a promise you baka."

"Ok…I'm sorry about that too."

Naruto nods. "It's fine teme…"

"No, it's not fine and I'm going to make it up to you." I pull out the fox plushy I brought Naruto yesterday with Karin. "Look, I got this yesterday when I was out. I know how you love foxes."

Naruto grabs and squeezes it in a tight hug. "Aww, it's so cute! Thank you!! And thank you for thinking about me while you were out."

"I always think about you…there's no question about that. I think about you so much that I'm going to find out who've been sending those strange letters to you. Have you gotten anymore?"

Naruto rubs his head sheepishly. "Umm…hehe…"

"Naruto…"

"Alright, aright…I got another note not so long ago." Naruto reaches down and pulls the note out of his bag. "Here."

I look at the note:

_Naruto,_

_It was nice meeting you, you are really interesting. Hopefully, I will get to know more about you._

_Here's my last and final clue_: _**Sometimes, I go by unnoticed or labeled a 'nobody'**_

-_Your admirer_

Hmm…this is interesting. I wonder did 'Mr. Know-it-all' find out anything. I should go pay him a visit. I shove the note in my pocket.

I smirk. "Hn."

Naruto folds his arms. "What?"

"Nothing dobe. I have to go check something out. Don't wait up for me at lunch."

Naruto pouts. "Like I would wait for you anyway!" I smile and walk towards the other end of the hall. _Cute_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk into the library and again I find him. He is seated at one of the computers, typing away at something.

I walk up to him. "Did you find anything yet?"

"I did, though it's confusing."

I raise an eyebrow. "Confusing?"

He nods and puts his hands together. "You see it's someone writing those letters, but it's not really them."

I hand him the third note. "Take a look at this…Naruto got another one. So you telling me someone is writing these letters, but they are not the one they are describing."

The dark haired boy nods. "Yes, well that's my hypothesis anyway especially since I was only going on two notes."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"There is only one thing to do. Analyze the writing with the writer. If you look closely, the writer is using their own perspective of someone. I just got to match it up."

I fold my arms. "You can do that?"

"Of course…why else would you come to me? Hm...Uchiha?"

"I seriously don't know, _Hyuuga_."

Neji starts typing again. "I'll let you know once I find something."

I run my fingers through my hair. "Alright, you know where I am." I walk out the library to the field outside. I feel sick and I didn't even finish my homework. _I'm so screwed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV (Later that night)**

Hmm…this is interesting indeed. Who would have thought of such a plan? Desperate…I must say. Though, why do I feel this way? Is it jealousy? It couldn't possibly be it…Neji is jealous of no one, especially not of that idiotic blonde. So how should I tell Uchiha? I have a feeling this is going to get really nasty, even for me.

_Naruto, you are just tangled in a web and it's too late to get out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 18 done!! **

I must say this chapter was fun to write! Especially the Karin part…could you tell my total hate for her? Hehe… (Laughs) You know it was funny. Anyways, I have something to tell you all! I redid my outline for this story (Gasp! Gasp) Yea, I'm surprised too and this story only has SIX chapters left! (Don't cry…runs and grabs tissues) It's all good and then I can post my new story!

**Some things to clear up:**

1. I used Karin for Sasuke's date because its funny plus she was in Naruto's dream! (Gasp!) No marrying part…so don't worry.

2. Did you notice Sasuke and Naruto were both kissing different people on the same day?

3. The restaurant they ate at is really in Japan and their food looks totally delicious from the pictures I've seen.

4. Neji is the mystery guy!! Remember in those chapters so long ago. Yea, I identified him.

Whoa! Sorry for the long author note but look on the bright side, this is my second longest chapter. So I hope this fills your tummies for the rest of the week and I ask for a small like favor. Can you all get me to 170!! It will be appreciated!! I'll love you forever, well maybe not because I won't live forever but that should make you feel special. Also, thanks to the Reviews and Hits and all that other stuff!


	19. The Truth

Here's chapter 19

Here's chapter 19! The chapter where some drama goes down! Let's hope nothing bad happens. Oh sorry for lateness…you see I was reading some stories **:smiles**: and they were really good so I kept reading and reading, during that time was when I should have been doing my homework. So at the last minute I had to finish 3 days of homework when I could have been typing this chapter…so yea.

**Question:** Lemon or lime? I'm not sure though because would it be awkward for it to be narrated it in POV?

Btw, don't let my question fool you; the pairing might not be sasuxnaru seeming how their relationship is heading. Hehehe

**Warnings: **OOCness, angst, drama **:gulps:**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto…do you see ninjas? You do?! I must be blind then…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

**Neji's POV (Later that night)**

Hmm…this is interesting indeed. Who would have thought of such a plan? Desperate…I must say. Though, why do I feel this way? Is it jealousy? It couldn't possibly be it…Neji is jealous of no one, especially not of that idiotic blonde. So how should I tell Uchiha? I have a feeling this is going to get really nasty, even for me.

_Naruto, you are just tangled in a web and it's too late to get out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Right Now, I'm here at Sasuke's house. He persuaded me to come over and watch a movie with him. I don't know how he persuaded me though…it must be his good looks or that he was going to order 'take out ramen' because I haven't fully forgiven him yet. You guys all think I forgive so easily…I say you may be reading too many fan fictions. Yea, I read them too when Sasuke isn't around. I must say they are interesting especially those ones when I meet Sasuke in the morning and by night; I'm having sex and saying 'I love you.' In reality, we've never said "I love you" yet. Hello, I'm still a virgin….how sad? And the way Sasuke is acting, I may be one a bit longer. I wonder if I'm the only senior at school who is a virgin. I bet Kiba got action before I did. _Hmm…is Sasuke a virgin?_

Sasuke presses stop on the remote. "Dobe, what do you think of the movie?"

"Oh it was good." _I really don't know, I haven't been watching._

"You're lying, that movie sucked."

"Huh?" _Crap, he caught me._

"Tell me what you were thinking about?" Sasuke says bluntly.

"Umm…it's nothing really…nothing."

Sasuke smirks. "Nothing is always something though it could mean absolutely nothing."

"Huh?" _Did you understand that? Who says stuff like that?!_

"Don't think so hard. Just spit it out."

"Fine…I was wondering…if…you're..."

"If I'm a what…?"

"A virgin?" _Ahh, this is so embarrassing._ Sasuke looks thoughtful for a moment and then looks at the ceiling for what feels like an eternity. Then he looks at me and sighs.

"Why?" _It took him like ten years to say that one word!! _

"I just wanted to know….that's all."

Sasuke looks at me thoughtfully. "Oh…so would it make a difference if I'm not?"

"Uh…no. It wouldn't." I say. Sasuke says nothing while I stare at the floor. _Why does he make things so difficult? Can't he just be fucking normal for once?!_

"Naruto…"

I look up. "Yea?"

"Yes."

"'Yes' what?" _Gosh, he is so weird._

"Yes to you're question. I am a virgin."

"Oh…" _Yay, that's good!_

"Are you a virgin?" Sasuke questions.

"Umm…yea, I am."

Sasuke smirks."Hn."

I pout. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." He says simply.

"You're nothing holds something."

"But it can mean absolutely nothing." Sasuke retorts.

I fold my arms. "Bastard."

**RING! RING! **Its Sasuke's phone ringing, who can be calling so late?

_Hello?_

_It's me. I found out something about the notes._

_What is that?_

_The notes are describing Gaara. You see Gaara and Naruto were in the same academy class. Others were too…but he seems to fit the other two notes. Next, Gaara is in two f his classes this year. No other student is in his classes twice except, you, Ino, and him. Finally, he is called a 'nobody' by everyone I know. Though, I don't know why…he is not a nobody, he's more than that, if they knew him…_

_Yea, yea…so it's him. I guess I should put an end to this tomorrow._

_Are you sure? Isn't Naruto friends with him?_

_Someone like that doesn't need friends. He needs help._

_Are you sure about that Uchiha? I think we need to hold off here._

_After school tomorrow, he's going to get what's coming to him._

_Wait! There's one thing I haven't figured out yet._

_Doesn't matter. See you tomorrow__**.**_

Sasuke hangs up and places his phone on the table. **Tomorrow is when this all ends.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

That idiot! I haven't figured out who wrote the notes yet! This is going to turn out badly if I don't figure out soon. I should have known he wasn't going to listen! I guess I'm going to have to get to Gaara before him. Literally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I wonder who was on the phone. It seemed serious and he won't tell me. Does he not know what relationships are based on? Its trust and it seems we don't have it.

"Why won't you tell me?" I ask.

"Because it's not important and it's not your concern."

"What's your concern is my concern."

Sasuke stands up. "No it isn't Naruto!! Just drop it!!" He yells.

Wow, that was a smack in the face and it really hurt. He never yelled at me before. I don't know what is happening to him but he is not my boyfriend and it doesn't look like he is coming back. I have to get out of here, I can't take it anymore. I stand up and give him a long look before I go to the door and grab my coat.

"Naruto, wait…don't leave." I don't respond and grab my bag from the door.

"Please…look, I'm sorry."

I laugh because he's full of it. "You made 'sorry' lose its meaning."

"Don't leave…what are you going to do? Walk?"

"No, I'm going to hop in my Mercedes outside." I say sarcastically as I walk out the door. I hear Sasuke mumbling curses as he grabs his car keys.

"You are not walking. I'm taking you home. So get in the car." Sasuke says sternly.

"No." I say as I continue to walk.

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to drive beside you the whole way."

"Do what you want! I don't care!" I yell. Sasuke shrugs and hops in his car, driving up beside me. He puts the window down.

"Naruto, get in." I ignore him, looking straight ahead.

"Get in!"

"No! Leave me alone!" I growl. At that moment, it started to rain hard. It was like the gods were out to freakin' get me! The rain started to soak my hair and clothes and to top it off, it was cold! I continued walking though; I wasn't ready to damage my pride too.

"Naruto, it's raining, you'll catch a cold."

"Why do you care?" I snarl. "You always want to break me down anyways." Sasuke stops his car in the middle of the road, leaving the headlights on. I continue walking towards my house, it's a long walk but I don't care. My words and actions must have affected Sasuke since he started blowing his horn, multiple times and loud!! He wouldn't stop and he was waking the neighbors. He wouldn't stop, he just kept pushing it. I swear, he must be crazy or likes embarrassing me. I walk back to the car and get in the passenger seat and he finally stops and calms down. He seemed to be having a panic attack like he was trembling and had a shortness of breath and he looked scared out of his mind.

"Sasuke…why are you doing this?" I say quietly. He looks at me, dark orbs blank.

"Were you going to leave me?" I don't answer because I don't for sure. "You were going to leave me, I know it…you are going to leave me….you are going to leave me… you are going to leave me…"

He kept repeating it over and over. He must be having a panic attack. I heard those who have it feels emotional terror and makes it into reality. This all happened because of me…am I really that selfish? And he's so unstable, he can't drive. I get out the car and Sasuke watches me closely, afraid that I might walk away. I see him stiffen but loosen when I open the driver's door.

"Sasuke, come on. Get out of the car." I reach down and help him out the car. He looks at me and latches onto my arm. I lead him to the passenger's side and help him into the car. _When did Sasuke start having psychological problems?_

I get into the driver's seat and slowly drive back to my house. I don't have my license so it would be best to go to my house which is a few blocks away. I look at Sasuke, he's asleep. Everything that happened tonight is just too much and right now it's obvious that we do not have trust. He's keeping himself from me, but why?

I pull up to my house, successfully parking the car and help Sasuke out the car. He's awake but not actually awake if that makes sense. I walk inside to see my dad reading the paper. He looks at me with millions of questions but I mouth to him that I will speak to him later. I lead Sasuke to my room where he lays on the bed. I take his shoes off and put a blanket on him. Hopefully, he will be better tomorrow. I quietly go downstairs and explain to my dad Sasuke's problem. He understands but he has the look. You know the look where it saying 'You better leave the crazy boy alone' but what he doesn't know is that leaving him makes him that way. I walk back into the room where I plop on the bed beside him. _What happened to you Sasuke? Where's the boy I fell in love with?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Damn…my head hurts so much for some reason. _What happened?_ I remember following Naruto but not making sure he got home. Did something happen to him?! I sit up quickly to notice I'm not in my room. I look besides me and I see Naruto asleep. He still dressed in his clothes. What happened?

Naruto stirs slightly and opens his eyes. They are not blue, more like a clouded grey and he sits up, rubbing his eyes. He looks tired but tries to cover it up with a smile.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yea…what happened?" He looks at me and his nose twitches a little. _Hmm…a lie._

"You were sick like you started to cough and everything so I brought you here."

"How?"

"I drove your car here since you couldn't uhh…see right." I nod to make him feel at ease. Something happened last night and he won't tell me.

"Alright, well we should get ready for school." I say, stretching.

"Yea, you can go first. Just pick something out my closet." He says, falling back on the bed. I guess he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Alright." I walk into the bathroom to take a shower. _This is going to be a long day._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I feel like crap! I'm so tired and I'm worried about Sasuke. He needs help or something and I can't help to think that this was my fault. I don't think he remembers anything because he is acting normal but what if I really broke up with him? Would he do something crazy?

Right now I'm in anatomy and I can't seem to concentrate. When I talked to Gaara this morning, I hardly heard him. I hope he didn't get offended and why is Sasuke staring at him? He should be taking notes but he is staring at Gaara. _What is his problem?_

I try to stare at the board as Orochimaru writes notes on the board. All those complicated terms and I hardly know one. I guess I'm failing this semester…why should it matter? I fail at everything else.

I have ten more minutes till school is over but not for me. I have to finish my internet project with Gaara after school. He's the only reason why I'm passing though…he keeps me focus. _Why does Sasuke distract me?_

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asks.

I nod. "I'm fine. Tired and bored, but fine." Sasuke nods and continues to stare at Gaara. _Seriously, what is his problem?_

**RING!! **

Yes, I can finally get out of the class! I stand up, throwing my books in my bag and glance at Sasuke. He is giving me a strange look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks.

"Yea, I'm sure. I just have to stay after for internet with Gaara. So you don't have to wait up."

"Alright, then I'll call you later."

"Yea, call me." I hug him and walk over to Gaara to tell him to meet me in internet. I then walk out the classroom, down the hall. The strange thing is Sasuke is going down the other end behind Gaara. That's strange…_oh well_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji's POV**

I almost have it! Just a few more minutes and I'll find out who's been writing this mess. I hope Sasuke didn't go to him now; I'll break his arm if he lays a finger on him. Just a few more minutes…then I'll have the answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm following Gaara down the hall to his locker. We got to get some things straight and I'm going to make them crystal clear. I told him in anatomy about a little discussion we have to have and he agreed so he must know.

"Gaara, what's your problem?"

"I have no problem." Gaara say bluntly.

"Oh really, I think you do and you need to stay away from him."

"Now, why should I do that? He's my friend after all."

"Because I said so and why would he want to after I tell him about those notes you've been sending?"

Gaara glares. "What notes?"

"Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about."

Gaara crosses his arms. "Actually I don't play stupid, you already have that part and I don't know what you are talking about because who the fuck writes letters. If I have something to say, I say it. Like right now, you are accusing me of liking your boyfriend and that is true. I like him a lot and can treat him a lot better than you can."

My self-restraint slips and I end up punching him the jaw. I must say my hit was pretty good. He takes a swipe at me, missing side of my face and I grab him, knocking him to the ground. We wrestle on the ground, throwing punches. He hits me in the side of my mouth and I start to bleed. _Damn._ I knee him in the stomach, knocking him to the side and twist his wrist back. I must have broken it because heard a crack. The strange thing is when he looked at me, his eyes were empty. I was so trapped in his gaze this gave him time to grab my hand. I furiously pulled on my hand, having the fear he would break it. I managed to slip half of my hand out his grasp, but my index and middle finger was stuck. He squeezed his hand tighter breaking my index finger. _Shit._ I shove him hard against the lockers and I stare at him until I hear someone calling my name. _Shit._

"Sasuke!! What are you doing?! Get off him!! Sasuke, get off him!!"

I let go and turn around to see Naruto. His face filled with anger and fear. _What have I done? _I swear I'm going crazy.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…what is your problem?! And your hand…is your finger broken? I can't believe you…I come here looking for Gaara and you have him pinned against the locker. I thought you went home!"

"Naruto, he's the one who's been writing those notes!" I say desperately. Naruto looks at me with an unreadable expression before he walks over to Gaara.

"Gaara…are you okay? Oh…my…your wrist is broken! I'm so sorry!! We have to get you to some help! And you lip is bleeding. Here." I watch Naruto clean his mouth with a tissue. _What about my mouth?_ It's this weirdo's fault!

Naruto looks at the floor. "What happened?"

"He is the one who's been writing those notes! They all point to him." I say.

Naruto looks at Gaara. "Is that true?"

Gaara shakes his head. "I didn't write those notes, your boyfriend accused me here because I hang with you and I'm not the most popular in the crowd."

Naruto runs a hand through his hair. "I believe you Gaara. You would never lie to me. But Sasuke…I'm not so sure about him."

I can't believe this! He does not believe me, his boyfriend! But some red-headed loser! I just want to punch something but currently my finger is hurting like hell. He probably like shattered the bone! I stare at Naruto until I hear running down the hall.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I heard the commotion! Are you okay honey?!" Ino yells. I glare at her. _What is she doing here?_

"Did that red-headed loser do that to you?! I knew he was pure evil all along!"

Naruto glares at Ino and turns to me. "Sasuke…I can't believe you would make up such a lie just because you hate him!"

"I'm not lying Naruto! I don't know why you would think otherwise! I've always been truthful to you."

Gaara smirks and straightens his clothes. "Are you sure about that? Because from what I've seen, you're not so truthful."

"What are you talking about?" I growl.

"Your little date at '**Takara No Kura'**. Don't tell me you don't remember." I remain speechless as I look at Gaara. I knew I saw him there!! SHIT!! I probably have guilt written all over my face.

**(Flashback)**

_Why must Karin keep trying on clothes?! She doesn't look good in anything she tries on!_

"_Sasuke…how about this? I think this color matches my eyes." She says._

"_Hn."_

_She giggles. "I knew my outfit was too great for words." I laugh in the inside as she goes to try on another outfit. I figure while I'm here I could find something for Naruto. I see that this store has plush animals._

_Let's see, they have dogs, foxes, cats, cows, ducks, and bears. The fox one looks cute and it reminds me of him. I think I'll buy him this. I walk up to the front to see a red-head leaving the shop. That's strange… he reminds me of Gaara._

"_Hi sir, can I help you?" The clerk says._

"_Yes. I would like to purchase this."_

"_Nice choice." She says with a smile. At that moment, Karin comes to the registers with a smile plastered on her face._

"_Aww…you got me a plushy. You are so sweet."_

"_It's not for you." I say bluntly._

_She remains quiet and frowns as we leave the store._

**(End of Flashback)**

"You don't?" He continues. "Then let me refresh your memory. You were with some dark-haired girl with glasses and she had a slutty outfit. Hmm… She took you to every shop in town to go shopping and that's where you brought that fox plushy for Naruto. Then you guys went into Takara No Kura where you got drunk. You even had a make out session with her. Then you became really sick and your brother took you home. I must say you had an interesting night."

I remain quiet. I don't know what to say…I'm guilty and Naruto is staring at me with shock on his face. He looks like he is about to say something but can't find the right words.

"Is this…true Sasuke?" he asks. I avoid his gaze because I can't deny the fact. Everything that Gaara said was true.

"I see…" Naurto says quietly.

"Look...Naru-" I turn around to see Neji running down the hall. He seems out of breath.

"Uchiha! It's not him! I found out who did it!"

"What are you talking out about?" I say.

Neji takes a glance around at all of us and looks at me. "It's not Gaara who was writing those notes and by the looks of it, you acted out on your own. I can't believe you would do this."

I look at him. "You told me it was him."

Neji shakes his head. "I told you he was the one being describe. You didn't listen to me last night."

I pull on my hair, I can't take this. "Then who wrote it?" Neji looks to the side and points at Ino.

"She wrote it. I don't know her motive but she did it."

I glare at Ino. "You did this? Why?"

Ino clenches her fist. "I did it because I wanted Naruto to break up with you. You left me for that idiot! I personally knew Gaara liked Naruto so I used him as my pawn. At first, I thought it wasn't going to work but it happens our idiot here became friends with him…and I must thank him. He made the process move smoothly. They became great friends; I knew you would get jealous and accuse Gaara for stealing your boyfriend especially if the notes lead to him. Then Naruto would be mad at your actions and break-up with you. Finally, you would come back to me because I'm the one who really loves you. But it seems he's going to break up with you anyways after he heard about your little date. Am I right?"

"You bitch!" I yell. I can't believe her…she is ruining my life! All because I dumped her and look at me…I'm screwed all around.

"No need for such words, we can just pick up where we left off, baby." Ino coos.

"Get it through your thick skull that I'm gay and I don't want to be with you ever!!"

Ino smiles. "Keep thinking that sweetie. You know where to find me." Ino takes off, walking down the hallway.

I glare and turn to Neji. He looks at me with a new face expression. Pity. Hah…I feel pity for myself too.

He turns to Gaara. "Come with me Gaara, I'll take you to the hospital." Gaara nods and starts to follow Neji.

"I'll see you later Naruto. Call me if you need too." Gaara says quietly.

Naruto nods. "Yea, I'll be at the hospital later." I watch as Neji and Gaara walk to the other end of the hallway and now it's me and Naruto. He seems calm for some reason.

"I suggest you go to the hospital too for your finger." He says quietly.

"Look Naruto…I'm sorry.

His face expression cracks. "I know…I'm sorry too." Naruto starts to walk down the hall.

"Wait…please."

"I can't wait anymore. This is too much for me!" I hear his voice cracking. "You cheated on me Sasuke and then you beat up one of my best friends then you lied to me!! I can't take it!! You hurt me so much and everything that happened today tells me that maybe we just weren't meant to be."

"Naruto…"

"It's okay Sasuke. Take the time you need. You need to figure out some things and I think I need to too."

"Please…"

Naruto gives a strained smile. "Bye…" I watch Naruto as he walks away. I fall on my knees as I watch him disappear. My finger has lost feeling but not my heart; it feels as if I have been stabbed. I wouldn't mind that right now. Anything to just get this thought out of my mind, _'Are we over?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 19 done!!**

Wow…I'm pretty speechless. The secret is out!! My poor Sasuke! Anyways…if any of you have questions…just ask me! And thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll make an effort to update faster this time. This story has 5 chapters left, my friends!

So don't forget to answer my **questio**n and to review! It means a lot lovelies!


	20. I'm sorry

Chapter 20

Chapter 20! Lets say this chapter is a bit emotional and lets forget that I'm using Christmas as the present time even though its passed...ok?

**Disclaimer**: I own this fanfiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

"Naruto…"

"It's okay Sasuke. Take the time you need. You need to figure out some things and I think I need to too."

"Please…"

Naruto gives a strained smile. "Bye…" I watch Naruto as he walks away. I fall on my knees as I watch him disappear. My finger has lost feeling but not my heart; it feels as if I have been stabbed. I wouldn't mind that right now. Anything to just get this thought out of my mind, _'Are we over?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV: 1 week later**

I hate this! He won't return my phone calls or even look at me. I really don't know what to do. I was hoping he would give me another chance but maybe I used my chances all up. I'm looking up at him in class right now and he's not the person I used to know. His hair has lost its spikiness, his eyes are dull more like a grey, and his smile is forced. His over personality is lost. _What have I done_?

Though, I don't look any better. I haven't got any decent sleep in the last few days and I haven't eaten either. My stomach is pounding right now but I don't care, the smell of food just makes me sick and my grades are starting to slip. I failed my last two tests and had to suffer a lecture from my Father. Let's just say, I've been doing tons of extra-credit.

I'm going to try to talk to Naruto later. Maybe we can try to talk…I can't live without talking to him, after all he was my best friend and boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's finally after school and I see him by the parking lot. I suppose he is waiting for his Dad and this is the perfect opportunity to talk to him. I walk over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turns around with a look of unexpectedness. Yea, I'm the last person he wants to talk to right now.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Hi…" He says, straightening his backpack.

"So…uh…how have you been?"

"Fine…you know…the usual."

"That's good…uh…I've tried to call you."

"Yea…I've been really busy with umm…school and stuff."

I nod. "I see…well look…could we at least start talking to one another? I can't live with you hating me considering we are best friends."

Naruto frowns. "Yea, we _were _best friends."

I twiddle my car keys. "I see…"

Naruto sighs. "Look… I don't hate you and I could never hate you Sasuke. It's just we have some things to work out with ourselves…right?"

"Yea…right. So…umm…are we really…?"

Naruto tilts his head. "Are we what?"

I look at the ground. "Over?"

Naruto remains quiet as his dad pulls up and looks at me. "I really don't know what we are Sasuke. Maybe you can figure it out."

I watch Naruto get in his dad's car. I feel this conversation didn't go so well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

_Why does he do this to me?_ I almost fell into his trap again and I won't let it happen. I can see clearly that he hasn't even tried to change and its best I forget about him and move on with my life especially if I want to pass my last school year. I've been talking to Gaara more this past week; it seems he's become friends with Neji. I wonder if he's going to leave me too then I'll be all alone. Maybe that's for the best. I think I'll keep telling myself that every time I see Sasuke, every time I look in the mirror, and every time I go to bed at night. _It's for the best._

My dad tries to talk to me on the way home and I ignore him completely. I'm going through a difficult time and all can ramble about is how he thinks he likes someone at work. Right now, I can care less…I mean I don't mean to be mean but I can't help it. I think he noticed too because he stopped talking once we got home. I give him an apologetic look and go to my room where I took a nap.

**RING! RING **_Who is calling me? What time is it?_

I flip open my phone to see Sasuke is calling me. _What does he want_? Can't he leave me alone? I ignore the call. Too bad it didn't work…he called back again. I figure he is trying to apologize again and what not. I get off my bed and walk to my radio where I turn on a song that expresses how I feel. I answer the call and hold it to the radio.

_I'm holdin on your rope  
got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but  
I just can't make a sou__nd  
You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down  
But wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
eh eh eh  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
eh eh eh  
oh yeahhh, ooohh

I'd take another chance, take a fall,  
take a shot for you ooohhh  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new yaaeeahh  
I loved you with a fire red  
Now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  


_eh eh eh  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
eh eh eh  
ooohh  
eh eh eh  
___

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
eh eh eh  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
eh eh eh ooohhh  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
eyyyeeeaaahhh  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
eyyyeeeaaahhh

_**I'm holdin on your rope  
Got me ten feet ooofff the ground**_** (1)**

I hang up the phone after the song ended. I hope he got the message because I can't make it any clearer, I just can't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I feel my face and it's wet. _Why?_ Uchiha's don't cry…but why am I crying? Maybe because I'm not an Uchiha. I'm just Sasuke who wants nothing more than to be with his blonde. His blonde that made him whole and now he's incomplete. I'm just Sasuke who is disappointing others in any way possible and causing them pain. I'm just Sasuke who knows it's too late to _apologize _but tries anyway_._ I'm just Sasuke who feels he wants to end it all.

_**I'm Sorry Naruto**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV: 2 weeks later**

I've tried talking to Naruto again this week and it seems everything has gotten worse. I know he still blames me for hurting Gaara and everything and when I ask him about it, he gives me 'one-worded' answers. You know the answers, where it's like 'yes' or 'no'. I think I should just give up and do what everyone wants me to do. I'll make my family proud my graduating top in my class, I'll find a wife or whatever, and leave Naruto alone. I can do that…right?

"Hey dude." I watch as Kiba takes a seat next to me in the periodical room. This is the last person I would think to see here. I wonder what he wants.

"Hey…" I say.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yea…I've been busy."

Kiba pulls out a stick of gum. "Want one?"

"No…"

"Look I heard what happened…but don't beat yourself up over it. Its time to let it go man because you are starting to look like shit."

"I know…but it's hard, you know? How is Naruto?"

Kiba scratches his head. "I don't know man, but he looks pretty bad. Everything about him is like fake and he doesn't talk much. I swear you guys are dying with out each other."

I sigh. "I don't know about him but I'm dying inside…a little each day."

"I know…I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I'm so tired for some reason; all I do is sleep and go to school where I sleep even more. My friends try to talk to me because they are worried…why worry when I am fine. I'm fine and just don't want bothered.

I've seen Sasuke this past week, he doesn't look any better than me. He tried talking to me a couple of times but I don't know what to say. What can I say? I just stare and give him small answers. He even calls too…I let him talk to the voicemail. We really don't have anything to talk about. I wonder if he's really okay with his condition, I sometime fear that he might hurt himself especially with Christmas two weeks away. I guess I'll be alone this Christmas.

"Naruto?" My dad says.

"Yea…"

"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself these past weeks."

"I'm fine."

"Oh…what about Sasuke?"

I flip the TV channel. "What about him?"

"He hasn't been around…I was wondering if he's okay."

"Yea. He's fine."

"Oh…well anyways I was thinking of having a Christmas party. You can give invites to your friends and everything."

"Yea. Can you mail them? I've been really busy so just mail them out…okay?"

"Umm…alright." I watch my dad walk upstairs as I flip through the channels. I really don't want to be bothered with a party…especially when it means inviting _him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV: 3 weeks later**

I've received an invitation to a Christmas party from Naruto. I figure his dad sent it because he doesn't even talk to me. I wonder why he hasn't told his dad the truth. Does he want us to still act like a couple? I guess I will go to the party…I don't think it could do any harm and plus I could get him a perfect gift. _But what?_ Hmm…

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **_What does he want?_

"Come in."

The door opens revealing Itachi. Has he come to make my life worst? Because seriously I think it reached its limit.

"Sasuke, I got a call from Ayame and asked us to join her family on New Year's Eve. Are you up to it?"

I glare at him. "How did she get our number? She gave us hers."

"Her family has our number. You should know by now that everyone rich like us has our number in some form or another."

"Hn."

"So are you up to it?" He asks. I stare at Itachi as I think of my circumstances. Currently, I'm lacking a boyfriend and I have to make a decision to my father. I guess I have no choice on the matter.

"Yea, I'm up to it." I say plainly.

Itachi is startled by my response but covers it quickly. "Well, that's good to hear. So…where's Naruto? I haven't seen your little friend in awhile."

"Oh... he's been busy with school and everything."

"I see…well tell him I said hello." Itachi says as he walks out the door.

"Yea." I say quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

One more week till this so-called party and I'm not the least bit-excited. I've already heard that Neji and Gaara are coming. I seriously think they have a little 'fling' going on because they are always hangout and stuff. I mean they invite me but three's a crowd and I'll feel unwanted. I suppose Gaara found himself someone….though I couldn't help to think he liked me. Maybe I'm just over analyzing things. He could never like someone like me and Sasuke didn't say he was coming or that he was not coming. I know he got an invitation so why didn't he say anything. Pfft…it's not like I care or anything. I don't want him to come. So I shouldn't get him a gift…right? I seriously need to talk to someone about this. I pick up my phone and call one of my childhood friends. This girl knows how to give advice and understands where I'm coming from.

**RING! RING!**

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Ten it's me."_

"_Oh hey Nar. What's up?"_

"_I need your advice on something."_

"_Alright, shoot me."_

"_Ok you know about Sasuke…"_

"_Oh yea, that smexy boyfriend of yours…"_

"_He's not my boyfriend anymore…"_

"_Oh my gosh, what happened?"_

I tell Tenten everything that happened at school between me and Sasuke and for once this girl was speechless.

"_Wow Nar, Sasuke is a total jerk! I should knock some sense to his head when I come to your party. Wait…is he coming? You invited him?!"_

"_I don't know if he is coming and that's the problem! And I didn't invite him; my dad did because he doesn't know about what happened between me and Sasuke. But I can conclude he would most likely try to show up to apologize…openly or something. So what do I do? What if he gives me a gift? What if I don't have a gift to give back? What if he tries to hurt me again?"_

"_Nar, listen to me. Considering what you just told me, its obvious Sasuke is unsure with himself, if he wasn't unsure than he wouldn't have went out on a date and he would be completely honestly with you and YOU seem to keep letting him think he's going to have a second chance and you need to end it or you will get hurt. I'm saying this because I care. It is mostly likely he will show up at your party, waiting for his second chance and you need it end it with these words, "We are over." You can't seem to say it and that's what is holding you back. As for your other questions, you should allow him to give a gift and you give one too as a way to say goodbye or the start of something new like friendship…even though that's hard in some cases."_

"_Thanks Ten, I'm going to use your advice…it's time to end it and it's making me sick. All I do is sleep all time; I'm surprised I'm not losing my hair from stress and depression. I just hope Sasuke can take it. You see…the reason I have been stalling is because he is like mentally unstable."_

"_Unstable?"_

"_Yea, he recently had a panic attack, older people usually get those. I'm really worried that once I end it, he may go crazy and like hurt himself."_

"_That's all the more reason to end it, he's freaking CRAZY!!"_

"_TEN!!"_

"_I'm sorry!! This is just one problem you can't fix; he needs help which you cannot offer. Have you told his family? Does he know?"_

"_No...I haven't told his family and Sasuke doesn't seem aware of his condition. He acted like it never happened when he had his panic attack."_

"_Tell his family, Nar."_

"_I will…when the time is right."_

"_You don't have much time…"_

"_I know…Ten…I know."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV: 4 weeks later**

Today is Naruto's Party and after school today I have to pick up his gift. I must say I'm pretty impressed with what I found and maybe he will give me that 'second chance'. I mean…he hasn't said much to me…but he never seemed to say 'we're over'. He just said that we have some things to work out. I will work everything out and things can go back to normal, where he was mine and I was his.

"Hey." I look up to see Shikamaru in front of my desk.

"Hey…"

"Are you going to Naruto's Christmas party?" He asks.

"Yea, I was hoping we could resolve this and everything. Cause he never said that we were over, just we need to think about some things."

Shikamaru scratches his chin. "What would you do if he said that the two of you were over?"

That question hit me hard. "I…don't know… I…"

"I see…well don't think too hard. I was just asking ….but consider that for a moment." I stare at the desk…as he waited for a reply. I couldn't give him one because I seriously didn't know.

Shikamaru places a hand on my shoulder before walking away. "You two are so troublesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Ahhh!! the party is today and I'm awake on two hours of sleep. I've been up all night with my dad decorating and the phone wouldn't t stop ringing. Random people wanted to come to my party…because they claimed to be my friends. Hah…they just want to go to meet someone. I don't care; let them enjoy the Christmas spirit because mine is gone especially with what I have to do with Sasuke tonight. Let's just say this is the hardest thing I ever had to do. Hopefully, Tenten will be around to give me advice on how to make this easier. I've already finished Sasuke's gift…I figure it's the best thing I could give him because it's from the heart , no matter how many times I've cried over it.

Yea, I've been an emotional wreck these past days and locked myself up in room. My dad couldn't even get me out so he threatened to remove my door. I got out then because I would like to keep my door, mind you. I wonder does my dad suspect something….hmmm….

I glance over at Sasuke and he look's like he is traumatized. I swear he is just staring at his blank desk and not moving. That's so weird because in the beginning of class, he was just fine, sad but fine. I would go over there to ask what's wrong…but I won't. He would just break me down faster.

I let out a sigh and sit back in my seat. _Merry Christmas everyone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

What is happening to me…? Why does that thought frighten me so much?! It's become clear to me that he doesn't need me but that I need him. How did this happen? Is it perhaps that I fell in love…love…? I've never been in love before so this feeling is new and I'm not sure whether I like it or not. Hello, look at how I'm suffering! I can't even think that Naruto feels anything close…I hurt him so much I probably swiped that feeling away clean.

**RING!!**

Class is finally over….now I can go pick up his gift and get ready for the party. I really hope it won't be awkward with me showing up considering how awkward it is at school. It's just this is the only way I know how to solve this thing. I get up, grabbing my bag and walk past Naruto. I look at him; he's looking at me with a sad smile before he adverts his eyes elsewhere. _What was that?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

All the decorations are done! I'm pretty impressed with the Christmas tree, the lights are really beautiful and my dad even hung up some mistletoe. I'm going to avoid that thing as much as possible.

**DING DONG! **_That must be Gaara with the appetizers._

I open the door. "Hey Gaara. Thanks for coming."

"No need for the thanks. I wanted to come and here are the cheese bites. My sister made them."

"Cool. Your sister is very good at cooking."

"Yea, so do you need help with anything?"

"Yea, setting up the tables for the food. My dad fixed it so we just have to place it on the tables."

"Sounds good to me." Gaara follows me to the kitchen.

"Gaara, are you…umm…with Neji?" I ask quietly.

"Neji and I are just friends…why?"

"Oh…I was just wondering."

Gaara crosses his arms. "Don't lie; you obviously have a reason, so tell me. We are friends right?"

"Well…you guys always hang out and stuff and we don't hang out much and I thought you were dating him and was going to leave me all by myself. Plus…I always thought….uhh…"

"I liked you? Yea...I do like you a lot Naruto but you don't like me."

"I…do…"

Gaara shakes his head. "If you did, why would continue to date Uchiha when we were friends? If you did, why would mope now that you two are broken up. You obviously are still attached to him, obviously still in love with him."

"I…"

"It's okay Naruto and even though I like you more than a friend …being best friends with you is enough plus Neji is starting to grow on me."

"Heh Neji…I think I can imagine him with Gaa-chan." Gaara hits me with a roll of paper towel. "Never call me that."

I rub my head. "Ouch, you meanie." Gaara smiles and walks into the living room. _Is it so obvious that I'm still in love with Sasuke?_ Nah…it's not love, just an infatuation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I cannot believe I'm running late to Naruto's Party! My damn alarm clock didn't go off when I took my nap and I had to rush to get ready! I swear someone doesn't want me at this party. I grab his gift and rush out to my car. Hopefully, not a lot of people arrived yet.

I arrive at his house fifteen minutes later and it looks like a full house. I get out the car and knock on the door to see his dad open the door.

"Sasuke, nice to see you! Come in."

I walk in. "Thanks." I look around and I can't seem to find Naruto. _Where could he be?_

"Sasuke, you made it." I turn around to see Kiba.

"Yea, have you seen Naruto?"

"Hmm…I saw Blondie a few minutes ago. I believe he went to his room for something."

"Thanks." I walk upstairs to see Naruto's door closed. He must be talking to someone but everything sounded muffled. I put my ear next to his door.

"_It's stuck and it hurts."_ That must be Naruto.

"_It's okay…just giving me a sec." _Is that a guy or a girl?

"_What are you doing? It's going to hurt more."_

"_I didn't have anything to rub it with, so suck it up because I'm impatient."_

"_Alright do it."_

"_Close your eyes…"_

"_FUCK! Do it Harder!"_

"_I'm trying! I didn't think it would be so tight."_

"_Shit…I'm like bleeding."_

"_We'll clean it when I'm done."_

"_Alright…"_

"_One more time okay?"_

"_Alright…just do it and do it hard. I don't care."_

"_Here we go."_

"_AHHH…fuck."(Breathing noises)_

"_Are you happy? I'm done and you were being such a baby."_

"_It hurt damnit, can you be more caring?"_

"_Didn't I just show you that I cared?"_

"_No…"_

"_How about a hug?"_

"_Okay…hahaha…stop, you are tickling me. Hahah…I need to go clean myself up in the bathroom."_

"_Alright, I'll wait for ya."_

I walk back down stairs with my gift in my hand. Naruto was fucking someone else! I can't believe this! Someone took the virginity which was suppose to be mine and it hurts a lot. So much that I can't stand anymore. I take a seat on the bottom step.

Kiba walks up to me. "Did you find him?"

"Yea, he's up there fucking someone."

"I think you got it all wrong man, Naruto would never do that."

I stand up. "I don't have anything wrong; he's up there throwing his virginity away with some she-male or something!! I heard it with my own ears!"

I look around to see everyone looking at me, _oh shit! _I think they all heard that and the fact that everyone changed their glance to someone behind me, told me that Naruto was standing on the steps.

"Actually Sasuke…I was not throwing my virginity away, I was trying to take a ring off which was stuck on my finger and I was doing that with the help of my so called she- male who is actually a girl named Tenten and if maybe you took out that stick stuck up your ass, you would know that!"

"I-I…" I look at the girl besides him. Her eyes showed pure hatred.

"Sasuke, come with me upstairs and everyone I'm sorry for the little outburst. Enjoy the party." Everyone obeys and goes back to what they were doing and I follow Naruto upstairs to his room. I notice the band-aid on his finger…shit, I screwed up big.

"Sasuke, must you embarrass me in my own house? You do it elsewhere…. can't you just lie off? And you know what, what you just said implied that you thought I was some kind of whore that would fuck anyone…that's not who I am so you obviously don't me."

"I'm sorry…"

Naruto shakes his head. "Don't…why did you come Sasuke?"

"To apologize and to give you something. Also, to explain my situation." I sit on the end of his bed.

"And what is the situation Sasuke?" I explain my situation to Naruto and he shows no sign of emotion. He seems to not care.

"That's interesting, but isn't it your life Sasuke? You need to learn to make your own choices."

"I know…" I say quietly.

"Oh …well, here's your gift. It's not much but I thought you should have it." He hands me a package, neatly wrapped.

I hand him his. "Thanks for the gift. I hope you like this…you used to mention it a lot."

Naruto sits on the floor and opens the gift. It was an engraved Kunai from his favorite show…its something about Ninja's so I had his named placed on it.

"Thank you. This is really nice. Open yours."

I pull back the paper to see a scrapbook. It was neatly decorated; it seems he put a lot of work into it. I open the scrapbook to see picture and items of us from over the years when we met to now. In every picture, he had a smile on his face, pure and genuine and I was truly happy. I guess those times changed because Naruto doesn't smile when he doesn't have to and I'm suffering from depression. Without Naruto, I will never be truly happy.

"I hope you like it. I thought you should have this as keepsake." He says solemnly.

"Keepsake…?"

Naruto nods and stands up. "Yea…"

"Why?" Before Naruto could respond, Kiba busted into the room.

"Someone got caught under the mistletoe! You two get down here!" We walk downstairs to see Neji and a blushing Gaara looking at one another.

"Kiss!" Kiba started cheering. He wasn't gay but he liked the excitement floating in the room.

Neji seemed to like it too and kissed the red head fully on the lips. The girls swooned and Gaara turned bright red and looked at the floor.

"I would like to do that more often." Neji whispered to Gaara. Gaara turned brighter than possible and excused himself to the kitchen where Neji of course followed.

"Aww…those two are really cute." Naruto says to Kiba.

"Haha…yea. How bout you two get under there?!"

Naruto shook his head. "I think not." That hurt me a little; he doesn't even want to kiss me.

Kiba grinned and pulled me and Naruto under the mistletoe. "Everyone! We have two more under the mistletoe!" People started cheering and Naruto looked very nervous and kept glancing to the side. Who was he looking at? _Tenten…_

"Kiss!!" Kiba cheers.

I look at Naruto and I see him mouth a 'Sorry' to me before he closes the distance between us. He was so warm and he tasted like mint. I forgot how long it has been since I last kissed him and man, I started to crave it. I wanted more but as quickly as it started, it ended. He looked back at me with water-filled eyes and gave me a hug before whispering. "I'm sorry Sasuke…but we're over."

I stand there in shock and everything hit me. He said those two words I never wanted to hear, no wonder he gave me that keepsake. He was giving me the memories of us because he was finally ending 'us'. I watch Naruto walk away with tears flowing from his eyes, I feel like I'm going to break down at any moment so I grab my keys and scrapbook and walk out the door to my car where I break down in tears. He finally said those words and _finally I just don't feel like living anymore._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20- I can't believe I've made it this far!!

(1) The song I used was Apologize by One Republic, its really sad so listen to it.

Okay...did you notice the major writer's block I had and my major time skipping? This chapter took me like ten years! Anyways, it seems our loved couple is officially over! I hope Sasuke doesn't do anything drastic and some hints of nejixgaara (Whoop) I seem to like this couple. So please review, ask questions, and HAVE A HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!


	21. Pain

Chpt. 21! I'm like so angry right now you guys, my idiotic dad closed out this chapter and I didn't have a chance to save it now I have to retype it and it probably sucks. I feel like crying because I'm such a girl and I can't remember what I wrote but oh well.

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, I wouldn't have a stupid dad deleting my work and I wouldn't be this upset!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

Sasuke's POV

I stand there in shock and everything hit me. He said those two words I never wanted to hear, no wonder he gave me that keepsake. He was giving me the memories of us because he was finally ending 'us'. I watch Naruto walk away with tears flowing from his eyes, I feel like I'm going to break down at any moment so I grab my keys and scrapbook and walk out the door to my car where I break down in tears. He finally said those words and _finally I just don't feel like living anymore._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's POV

I sit in my car until I collect myself and wipe my face. My heart is pounding and the pain is unbearable. _Why won't it stop?_ I don't think I can take it! I can't take any of this anymore! I should leave and go somewhere far away. I put my car in drive and drive off to the unknown. I don't care where I'm going and I know I shouldn't be driving in this condition but I don't care. I don't care if I drive off a cliff and die, at least this will be over.

That…sounds…_good_.

_To die…_

I put my foot on the acceleration pedal, adding more speed.

More pressure, more speed

More speed, more pressure

_I can't stop the car…_

_I don't want to stop the car…_

_I won't stop the car…_

My car is going over 150mph **(1)** around a sharp curve, its too fast, my car won't make it…but I don't care.

_I can't stop the car…_

_I don't want to stop the car…_

_I won't stop the car…_

**BAMM!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV

_I feel so sick…I can't believe I let Sasuke go…I want him back!! I want him back god damnit! _

I allow myself to slide on the side of bed, after I try induced vomiting. The vomiting…felt good somehow…I forgot about Sasuke and thought of seeing how far I could push my finger back in my mouth was thrilling. It felt good yet painful. Now here I am lying on the floor in a fetal position and my heart is pounding for some reason like it might explode from my chest. I don't know why…it wasn't pounding when I was crying or when I was vomiting. Tch…it's probably a sign that I'm dying because I surely wouldn't mind that right now. I hurt someone I cared for the most …no one like that should continue living.

"Naruto…open up." My dad knocks.

I don't answer.

"Naruto…please. Your friends are worried."

I don't answer.

"Naruto…open now!"

"Leave me alone, dammit. Can't you see I don't want to be bothered? Leave me the hell alone!" I yell. I hear my dad sigh and walk back downstairs. I'm glad he's gone; I don't want to talk to anyone.

I close my eyes and try to go to sleep but there is this pain….flowing through me and I don't know why. My mind is telling me to call Sasuke and to see if he is alright…but we're over so why should I care? I ended our relationship so why should I fuel it? I try to go asleep again and make a note too myself to call Sasuke's family tomorrow. It's the most I can do; I hate to see him in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's POV

Where am I? Shit….my head hurts like hell and I can't move. Maybe it's because I don't want to move.

What's that on my face? Blood…

What's the smell? Smoke…

Who's that guy looking at me thought the window? Fuck…who cares... just leave me here. I was so close…why? Damnit…why?!

The guy opens my door and starts to get me out the car. I try to protest but my voice leaves me as well as my eyes. Before I knew it, I was unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's POV (this is something new)

I'm surprise Sasuke isn't back yet…I suppose he made up with his little friend. He can be so foolish sometimes and I hope this time he won't screw up. After all, everything I have been doing was to teach him a lesson though I'm not sure if he learned it completely.

**RING! RING!**

Who can be calling this late…probably Sasuke?

Indeed it is him.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi…are you related to the owner of this number?"_

"_Yes, I am. Who are you?"_

"_I'm a passerby. My name is Kabuto. A black Mercedes was crashed into a tree not far from Kuuybi street and the man inside was badly injured. I'm at the hospital and your number was on his recent contacts. Could you please come up here?"_

"…"

"_Sir?"_

"…_yea…I'll be there. Thank you."_

The phone in my hand drops to the floor, shattering the screen. I can't believe this…he couldn't…he can't…my little brother….no….NO!

I grab my keys and hop into my car, driving to the hospital. I try to keep the speed limit with the thought that if I drive fast I may end up in a tree too and never see Sasuke. I arrive at the hospital in a matter of time and run up to the desk.

"Is there a Sauske Uchiha here?"

"Uchiha? Let me see." The nurse searches her files. "Yes, he is here. What may your relationship be to him since he is in critical condition?"

"I'm his older brother…if you cannot tell considering I look like him just in an older version!"

"I-I..."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I did not mean to yell at you…it's most likely you don't know what he looks like anyway."

"It's okay sir. Uchiha Sasuke's room is number 408 and here is some paperwork I will need you to fill out. Take the time you need."

"Thank you." I take the papers and walk towards Sasuke's room where I see a man, with blue glasses sitting outside the room. He stands up as he sees me.

"Hi, you must be the one I called."

"Yes…thank you. I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother."

He nods. "Your brother is lucky. If I didn't get him here as quick as possible he could have died from rapid blood loss."

I clench the papers in my hand. "Do you by chance know what may have happened?"

"It seems he was speeding before he crashed. I was far down the road but I heard his car screech before it crashed and the marks on the road seem to prove it true as well."

"I see…thank you. Please excuse me." I walk into the room to see Sasuke with tubes in his arms and nose and half of his face bandaged. Its hurts me so much to see him like this that I quietly sob in the corner. He looks nothing like my brother…and it hurts so much that I can't seem to keep quiet. I would never openly cry like this...heck… I haven't cried since I was young and right now I could care less. I want him to be okay…I don't want him to look like this.

I collect myself before giving Sasuke one more glance before I call Mother and Father. Its about time, we come to bear this together. I walk out the room to the nearest phone booth where I make the call. I can hardly finish before our mother starts crying hysterically. They say they will be their shortly and abruptly ends the call. I quietly walk back to the room where I take a seat next to Sasuke. He is deathly pale and for some reason I can't hold back my anger. _Why would he do such a thing?! Is he trying to commit suicide? Is he trying to leave me all alone?_ Little brother…you are the closest thing to a family that I got. Don't you ever leave me!

I hold on to Sasuke's hand and he gives a faint squeeze. _I'm here for you Sasuke and I always will._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our parents arrive not long after I called. Father must have done over the speed limit to get here quickly. The moment mother saw Sasuke she broke out into more tears and ran up to her son, smoothing his hair. Father stood off to the distance with a hand over his mouth, for the first time in his life he couldn't say anything or do anything. I pity him because he doesn't even have to courage to look at his son this way.

I stand to get up and to give our parents some alone time but Sasuke grips my hand tighter causing me to sit back down. He hates being alone with these two, he always have and always will.

"My little boy….how did this happen to you?" My mother says quietly.

Father walks over steadily and looks at Sasuke closely before closing his eyes, tears seeping through them. I've never seen my father cry…he's just like the rest of us…hiding behind that stupid mask, when you can just peel it off.

After some time, our parents leave to take care of the paperwork while I watch over Sasuke. Sasuke seems to be trying to say something but can't form words properly. His eyes are closed by his lips are moving behind the mask. I place my ear closer to him.

"Don't…tell….Nar…about…this."

I nod and promise not to tell him. I just wish I knew why…something must have happened for Sasuke to act out like this. _Something big._ I lean back in the chair as I watch Sasuke's monitors. _Please be okay…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV

I wake up in the middle of night with a cold sweat. I had a bad dream…no… a horrible dream where I was at Sasuke's funeral…. and then I became so messed up in the head, like my dad put me in a psychiatric ward where they tied me up and gave me like fifty shots. It was bloody nightmare and I hope it will never come true. I know it won't come true because Sasuke won't die until he grows old. He will never die….

I get out the bed where I splash water on my face and get a drink of water. That feeling is still flowing through me like something is wrong…but why? Nothing is wrong…I made the right choice…right?

I throw myself on the couch downstairs where I doze off in front of the television. It seems I won't be getting much sleep for awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's POV

_I can't open my eyes…too much pain._

_Why?!_

_Why? Are you keeping me in this forsaken world?_

_To live with fucking tubes in my arms and nose?_

_Shit…it hurts…_

_So much…_

_Too unbearable…_

_**BEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's POV

I wake up from my slouch position on the chair. _When did I fall asleep? What's that noise?_

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!**_

It sounds like…NO!

I hop out the chair and look at the monitor…no Sasuke has no pulse! I run out to the hall and yell on the top of my lungs. _Where are those fucking nurses?_ I finally see nurses and doctors running down the hall and lead them to the room. I can't watch what they are about to do…its ripping me apart. I sit outside the room on the floor as I hear them count.

"One, two, three…now!"

"One, two, three…now!"

At that moment, I break down in tears on the floor and I can't stop. I think I've finally lost him…and I've never felt this alone my entire life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV

Holy shit! I can't breathe…_what wrong with me?_

I try to regain my breath by watching T.V. It seems there was some kind of accident not far from where I live. It says the car was black Mercedes and it was speeding. Seriously, what idiot would crash that car? I wonder what Sasuke would think of that. I guess I will never know because it's most likely he won't talk to me.

It wouldn't hurt to try…you know to see if he is okay,

I pick up my phone and dial Sasuke's cell. Hopefully he will pick up and be okay. I just want to hear his voice.

**RING! RING!**

**RING! RING!**

"_Hello…?"_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Naruto?"_

"_Yea…you don't sound so well."_

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun…this is Itachi. Sasuke…is…" (Quiet sobs)_

"_Sasuke's what…?"_

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun."_

**Click.**

Was Itachi crying…? Did something happen…? No…nothing is wrong. Nothing. Sasuke will just call me later and everything will be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's POV

I'm sitting in Sasuke's room right now. The doctors finally got his heart rate back to normal as I can see from the electrocardiogram. I hope it stays that way, I seriously thought I lost him.

'_I thought I lost you.'_

Our parents walk in, exhausted from the long night. They've been trying to clean up the accident before the press could spread it publicly or at least erase our names from the scene. They don't know what happened to Sasuke while they were out and I feel the doctors should tell them.

"The doctor needs to see you two; he should be back in a few minutes."

Mother nods. "Did something happen?" I remain quiet and stare at Sasuke. They call themselves parents, but they are nowhere close.

The door opens and asks our parents to step out into the hall. After a few moments, I hear mother break out into uncontrollable sobs and father trying to calm her down. Then she starts yelling, saying that they call their selves doctors when her son almost died. She finally lost her mask and now she could care less.

I look back at Sasuke and lean back in my chair. _Wake up soon_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV

Where is he? I tried calling a couple of times during the week and no one is answering. I even stopped by his house, everything looked dead. Sasuke's car wasn't even there. Where could he be? I mean, tomorrow is New Years and I was hoping we could talk. I guess he's on some kind of family vacation. Maybe I should call Gaara, I wonder if he is busy.

**RING! RING!**

"_Hello?"_

"_Gaara, it's me."_

"_Hey...what's up?"_

"_I don't know…Sasuke hasn't been returning my calls, I'm really worried."_

"_Don't be, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably on some kind of getaway to solve his broken heart. He's probably skiing some slopes and that gives me an idea. We should go skiing with Neji today."_

_I laugh. "Gaara stop, I'm serious. Though skiing sounds fun, I never went skiing before."_

"_Well, you will today. I'll tell Neji and we will be by later to pick you up."_

"_Alright, I'll see you guys later."_

"_Later."_

**Click.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's POV

Sasuke has finally woken up. He's been out for five days. I guess its coincidence that he woke before New Year's Eve. He is still sickly pale and refuses to eat. I told him him if he refuses to eat, I'll make the doctors give him a feeding tube. Let's just say, he's been making an effort to eat. He won't talk if doesn't want to and sometimes he just stares off into nowhere. I think he is going to have to go see some psychiatric help after this. I'm afraid he is trying to take his life. _But why?_

"Naruto called. He's been trying to get in touch with you this past week." I say.

Sasuke looks at his hands. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"No... But you will have to tell him sooner or later."

"…"

I sigh. "What happened Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"I don't know alright. I just turned a curb too quickly."

"I don't think so…I think you intended for the accident. I think you wanted to kill yourself. I think you were hoping you could die_. Why?"_

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sasuke mumbles.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke!" He is making me so angry…. "Obviously something caused you to do this."

"Drop it! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine, I guess I will see what Naruto can tell me."

"NO! Don't you dare!" Sasuke leans back on the bed, the pain must be coming back.

"Why? You said you didn't mean for the accident to happen."

"…don't call him."

"Tell me."

"You already know…you seem to know everything."

"I don't know everything because you obviously haven't told me anything."

"Don't play this game with me…you know good and well that this is about my relationship with Naruto."

My eyes go big. "Naruto? You have a relationship with Naruto?"

"I _had _a relationship with Naruto and its over. So can you drop it? I'll date that Ayame girl or whatever the fuck her name is and make you all satisfied."

I shake my head. "Sasuke, the only person you need to make satisfied is you."

"Nothing can satisfy me now."

I watch Sasuke doze off into a light sleep. He is so difficult…_why must he keep making mistakes?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV

"Come on Naruto! Let's go." Gaara calls.

"Coming!" I grab my bag and rush out the door to Neji's car. It's a silver Lamborghini. I must say I love that car. I hop in the back and we take off.

"You ready for some skiing Naruto?" Neji asks.

"Yes, I am!"

"I'm pumped too, you guys. I haven't been skiing in so long." Gaara says.

"So Naruto, have you spoken to Sasuke recently?"

"No…he won't return my calls and he hasn't been home. I stopped by his house, no one was there."

"Hm…don't worry. He's probably at his little hideout when he's sad haha." Neji laughs.

"Haha you're right. He's probably just clearing his head." _Or something else…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's POV

I'm tired of just sitting here and looking at these blank walls. I should get use to it I guess…I'm going to be here for a few weeks plus I can't really move. My bones hurt everywhere and I need help in everything I do. I wonder does Naruto know what happened. Probably not…he would have showed up.

I'm glad he doesn't know…the pain would come back. Right now, I'm content with this numb feeling. It feels good. I lie back down and stare at the ceiling.

_I can't breathe when you touching me  
I can't breathe when you're talk to me  
I Suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going out of my mind__**(2)**_

I'm going out of mind and I think I lost it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV

"Gaara, I'm not going down this huge slope! I would be signing my own death note." I yell.

"Naruto…it's not even that extreme, I did it like five times and I'm still here."

"Maybe that's because you are like a pro-skier or something."

"Just trust me…its fun. Let loose, you know you want to."

"Alright…just give me a minute."

"One, two, three…push."

_What…no…he just pushed me!_ "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Gaara...how could you?!"

"Good luck Naruto! I'll see you at the bottom!"

I scream as I go down the hill and yes it was a manly scream. I don't know how to stop these things and I feel I might crash into a tree. So what do I do? Umm…what are these stick things for? Maybe if I try to plant it in the ground, it will stop me before I reach my doom.

**Stick.**

Ok! That didn't work and now I only have on stick. I guess I should just fall on my butt and slide down hill. Here goes nothing.

Now this was a really bad idea. I can't seem to stop at all. I guess my doom awaits me**. (3)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's POV

_Why must Itachi stare at me like this?_ It's bugging me to no end…why won't he just go home and leave me alone.

"What? Do you have nothing better to do than stare at me?" I snarl.

Itachi looks thoughtful for a moment. "Nope."

"Well do you have something you want to say?"

"Yea…I think you should call Naruto. He's really worried and you ignoring him are making things worst. Once he finds out the truth…he's going to be mad that you didn't tell him."

"Well what do you suppose I say, "Oh Naruto, Sorry I didn't call you. I'm currently in the hospital after I tried to commit suicide by colliding my car into a tree."

"Yes exactly."

"Shut up."

"All I'm saying is to reassure him of your state. You don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

"Fine. Give me my phone."

Itachi hands me my phone. "Here." I take the phone and call Naruto.

**RING! RING!**

_Voicemail?_

_Hey, this is Naruto, leave one and I'll hit you up later._

**Beep…..**

_Uhhh Naruto…it's me just calling to return your call. I haven't been home and won't be for awhile. So yea…bye._

**Click.**

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "What kind of voice message was that?"

"Be quiet, I called him. So now you can shut your trap."

Itachi shakes his head. "Tsk Tsk Sasuke…I see you still got that rotten attitude."

"Hn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's POV

I'm in the car back home and I hurt all over. My arms, back, face, and butt is in pain. Let's just say I'm never going skiing again and Gaara is going to get the silent treatment for the whole car ride. This is his fault; he shouldn't have pushed me down that slope when I wasn't ready.

Gaara sighs. "I'm sorry Naruto; I didn't know you were scared."

"I wasn't scared. Just unprepared."

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I did! I said give me a minute and you pushed me 3 seconds later."

"Oops…my bad."

"Come on you two, you both know you had fun." Neji says.

I fold my arms. "I had fun if Gaara didn't have fun."

"I had fun if Naruto had fun."

Neji laughs. "You messed it up Gaara. You were supposed to say 'I had fun if Naruto didn't have fun'."

"Oh…hahaha…my bad."

I laugh. "Gaara, you crack me up."

Neji shakes his head. "Both of you are major losers, why do I sink myself to your levels?"

I laugh. "Because being a loser is the new cool." Gaara and Neji stops laughing. "What? Am I wrong?"

Gaara smiles. "No Naruto, you are right in an every way."

"Really?! I knew you guys would agree with me." All of us laugh on the way to my house. I guess I had a good day after all.

We arrive to my house not long after and I grab my bag. "Thanks guys for today! It was great to get out the house."

Gaara smiles. "No problem. Anytime! We'll see you at school, alright?"

"Yea, see ya."

I watch as Gaara and Neji leave and I walk into the house. My dad isn't home…figures. I guess I could take a nap since I haven't been getting much sleep this week and I guess I could call my dad to pick up some dinner. I drop my bag on the floor and take out my cell.

**New Voicemail?**

_Uhhh Naruto…it's me just calling to return your call. I haven't been home and won't be for awhile. So yea…bye._

Sasuke called me back! Should I be happy or mad?! It took him forever to call me back and I thought something happened to him. I'm glad he is okay. Itachi freaked me out the last time I called. I should call him back.

**RING! RING! (A/N: **The underlined is a nurse in the background

"_Hello…?"_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Naruto…?"_

"_Yea…I've tried calling you all week. I thought something happened."_

"_Oh…I've been tied up and kind of sick."_

"_You're sick…do you need help or anything? I can come over…"_

"_NO! I mean…I'm fine. I don't want to bother you on New Years."_

"_No...It's fine. So what have you been up to?"_

"_Uhh… I can't really remember. A lot of stuff has been a blur."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Sasuke, it's time for your medication and shot. Then I have to take your pulse. We want that heart strong and pumping."_

"_Sasuke…who's that?"_

"_Huh? Oh no one…it's the TV."_

"_But she said you're name…"_

"_The character on TV has the same name…"_

"_Ohh…well hold on a sec, I have call waiting."_

_**Click.**_

"_Hello?"_

"_Naruto? It's me Kiba."_

"_Oh hey, what's up?"_

"_Have you talked to Sasuke recently?"_

"_Yea…I'm talking to him now. _

"_Well…how is he? I mean… I thought he didn't make it after that accident…"_

"_What accident?"_

"_His Mercedes ran into the tree not far from your house. It was really bad. It looked like a head-on collision and was on the news not so long ago, but not many people heard it."_

"_It was on the news?" __**That was his car? What…No…**_

"_Yea…that's why I was wondering did he make it?"_

"_Uhh…yea…yea…"_

"_Are you okay? You seem out of breath…Naruto?"_

"_Yea…I'm fine…fine…I'll call you back later."_

"_Alright."_

_**Click.**_

"_Sasuke…?_

"_Yea? What's wrong?"_

"_Where exactly are you?"_

"…"

"_No…please don't tell me. Please don't…"_

"…"

"_Sasuke!!!"(Cries)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21 done! Finally! It's really hard to retype a whole chapter and the 1st time is usually the best so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks :-(

Anyways, this story has 3 chapters left, but knowing me….I'll probably throw an extra chapter in. So thank you for all the reviews and everything, it means so much! And I hope, you can get through this emotional chapter; I guess my sadness for typing this over again showed.

(1)I'm not sure how fast cars can go…so I figured that was the highest for Sasuke's car.

(2)A verse from the song 'Suffocate.'

(3)That happened on my skiing trip and it wasn't pleasant

Ok here are some things I found wrong, which may confuse you. I'm going to have to re-edit the chapters later.

1. In chapter 5, Sasuke's father says he had 2 years of school left. Sorry, Sasuke only has one year left. This is his senior year.

2. In chapter 8, Sasuke said he never been in a relationship before which is totally contradicting since he dated Ino. So sorry everyone!


	22. Depression

Whoop! I'm back! I've been having some health issues but I'm all better to update! I thank you all for waiting.

**Warnings**: Major sappiness (sighs) I know…I'm sorry then Major sadness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and in _**no**_ form are the events or the thoughts in my story related personally to me. Just wanted to make that clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

"Naru…please don't cry."

"I-I can't breathe." (_Hyperventilating_)

"Sshh…try to calm down."

"W-why….why…didn't you tell me?"

"…"

"H-how did this happen? W-when?"

"…"

"Is this my fault? This is my fault….this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, don't think otherwise. I just have some stuff I need to work out. Alright?"

"…Can I come see you…?"

"I really…don't want you to see me like this."

"…Please…"

"You can…just not now…give me some time, okay?"

"…Okay…"

"I'm sorry…It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's nothing. Look, I have to go now but-"

"Can I call you later?"

"Yea…I'll talk to you later."

"Okay…"

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Click.**

Fuck! How did he found out about this?! Now he's going to think it's his fault. Shit! I hope he doesn't come up here. I look worst than I sound and I just can't see him cry. It reminds that no matter what I will always hurt him and I can never really be there for him but you know…maybe this is for the best. I mean…maybe he can finally be happy with me gone. Happiness. I want him to have it and no matter what, I will give it to him even if I have to be fully removed from the picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I feel so sick, my stomach is churning. I'm going to throw up. I run to the bathroom where I puke up all the contents in my stomach. I feel horrible…I can't even move so I lay on the bathroom floor. I can't believe Sasuke didn't tell me. Why? What if he died?! Maybe he didn't tell me because he hates me! He hates me for making his life a living hell! I wouldn't blame him…I caused him so much pain and before we got together, he wasn't having so many mental problems. This is all my fault. I ruined his life. I should just stay away for now on….I won't call him or visit him. I'll just keep my distance before I hurt him again or myself. _It's for the best._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm dying in this hellhole. I want to get out of here! This was never my plan; I'm supposed to be in the ground all ready. All day they feed me this crap that smells like shit, stick needles in me, and give me like a hundred pills which are hard to swallow and to top it off, Naruto never called me back. Not that I want him to call me back, but it's just unlike him.

He's probably mad that I didn't tell him what happened or anything, but he has to understand that this is something he shouldn't know. I have a lot of stuff to work on to get my health back. Hopefully, they will let me out in a few weeks, I'm going to try to persuade them to let me out in 2 weeks…but as you know I'm not always that lucky.

Itachi is here reading the newspaper for whatever reason. I don't understand why he won't go home. I'm not leaving; I mean…I don't have enough energy to run away. When I ask him why he doesn't go home, he just smirks and continues whatever he was doing. I feel like he is babysitting me. Hello, I'm too old for this! Don't you think?

I would like to go outside, you know for some fresh air….but there are two problems, my brother and my stalker fan girls. They throw get well cards through my window 24/7. It's kind of creepy, so I'll stay in my room and look at the walls till I fall asleep. I've been doing it for awhile now. So it's nothing new.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

It's back to school and I'm so not in the spirit. I mean…everything is so different without Sasuke by my side and my friends surround me with this heavy awkwardness now. Everyone heard about the fight, the party, and the accident and it's like my whole life has been posted on a bulletin board. It sucks. I can't even eat anymore, my appetite just fades away. I mean I have this feeling of emptiness which can never be filled. Sometimes I just lock myself and my room and listen to oldies music. My dad complains but I ignore him. He will never understand how I'm feeling.

Last night, I was watching one of those story documentaries; you know where a person tells their life story and the issues they are dealing with and this girl was a cutter. She was saying; how it relived her pain and made her feel good because she was so lonely_. Is that really how you feel?_ I want to relieve my pain. Then they went on about how bad it was and unhealthy. _How do they know it's unhealthy?_ You are making yourself feel better.

_I want to feel better._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

It's been another week and I'm still in this little white room. I don't think I can take anymore of this, especially when I have to seem that damn psychologist. She asks me all these questions and how I should express my feeling. Seriously, if I wanted to express my feelings, I would have done it along time ago. Then she goes on and on about all this crap which makes me feel bad. _Can't she tell that I already feel bad?_ She doesn't need to spell it out. I don't need a psychiatrist….I know about my issues and I will take care of them. I just need time and space and no threats of a feeding tube. Yea, I haven't been eating so they are threatening to put me on a feeding tube. So I just toss my food out the window, to make it seem like I ate. Though, they haven't been convinced since I lost like 7 pounds. Hmm…that's probably why I'm still in this hell hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

It's been two weeks since I saw that documentary and the thought of cutting still lingers in my mind. _Will I feel better?_ Last night, I broke a glass in the sink and kept the sharp pieces. I heard people use stuff like this to make the cut. _Will it hurt?_

I take the sharpest piece I can find and drag the corner along the side of my wrist, breaking the skin. It hurts….but a different kind of pain. A pain better than what I'm feeling. I look at the cut and it's not deep surprisingly. How deep can I go? I press the glass deeper, pushing out more blood and the feeling is overwhelming. A feeling I've never had before and I think…I like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

It's been over a month and they are finally going to release me in a few days. I can't wait to go back home and be back in my room. If it hasn't been for my brother, I would be in here for who knows how long. I haven't seen or heard from Naruto. I guess he hates me even more now. I wonder did he find himself someone else…._It hurts to think about it._

I wonder what's happening at school…everybody probably heard about what happened between me and Naruto. Hopefully, they forgot about it…nah, I doubt it. It's probably the biggest gossip and it makes me not want to go back to school. I should transfer to another school…my parents probably won't allow it since it looks bad for college applications. That reminds me…I have to send them in. I'm applying at all the major colleges and hopefully, I can study abroad in America. If I send the applications in now, I should know about my acceptance after spring break. Therefore… giving me an immediate _opportunity_.

I watch as Itachi walks into my hospital room and takes a seat by the window. I swear he has nothing better to do than to stare at me and look out the window. _How sad._

"Itachi…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course."

"Again I will ask….what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just come to see how you are and ask how life is?"

"I don't see why cause I'm still in my same damn predicament and my life isn't so swell since I'm still here in this hellhole."

Itachi seemed not to hear me. "That's nice."

"Hn."

"Have you talked to Naruto recently?"

"…No…"

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm doing him a favor…without me around he will finally be happy."

"Do you think that's true?"

"I know that's true."

Itachi frowned. "Whatever you say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I've been cutting a lot lately…so much that I hardly have space on my arms but I don't care. It still feels good…that feeling of control. Forget about the dizziness, fainting, and headaches…in the end its all worth it.

I've ran out of bandages this morning and I don't have time to go to the store. I'm going to just double layer my long sleeve shirts so no one can see. It's not like anyone would even close enough to me to find out. My friends don't really talk to me anymore; I guess I scared them off. Figures…I scare everyone off but it's okay. I'm fine being alone, I'm happier this way. Though, my dad doesn't think so…he says I need counseling for whatever reason. Why would I need counseling! I'm perfectly fine! I'm making my self feel good…what's wrong with that.

My dad drops me off at school with a look I can't describe. He needs to stop being depressed and find happier things to think about, just like I did.

_Happiness, One cut away._

Ha-ha that funny because…it's actually true.

I walk to class and I feel eyes staring me up and down. I see my so-called friends; they avoid eye contact of course. I shake it off and take a seat. I hear gossip from some of Sasuke's fan girls, he's getting out of the hospital in a few days and he's coming back. I don't want him to see me like this. So alone. I don't want pity from no one, I don't need anyone. I have myself and that's all I need.

I look up to see Gaara and Neji walk in. They've been dating for a few weeks now…I'm happy for them. They are the perfect couple…me and Sasuke were perfect. I wonder what happened. My mind is so clouded now I can hardly think straight, so I guess I will never know. Gaara waves at me…he's the only one who still talks to me. _How sad right?_ I wave back and watch as Iruka-sensei hands out college papers. It's almost time to send in college applications and he's getting us prepared.

"Class…as you know Universities are waiting for your applications and this is essential for your senior year. You should have by now looked into the colleges you are interested in and did campus tours. Right now, I'm handing out a handout on all the colleges in our surrounding area. If you haven't decided on a college, I suggest you take a look at these…they may be of some help."

I don't even glance at the sheet Iruka hands out. I already know what college I'm going to. I'm going to Suna University with Gaara and Neji and everyone else is going to Konoha University. I think I made a good choice because then I could meet some new people.

"Naruto." I look around to see Gaara looking at me. He's holding up his application.

"What?" I say.

"Applications are due at the end of the week. They moved the date up."

Shit!!! I haven't even started working on my application yet. I'm going to be so screwed if I don't start working on it now.

"Oh ok. Thanks for telling me."

"Hn."

I put my head on the desk and close my eyes. _Can my life get any worse?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm finally home after about ten years and somehow I feel good about it. It must be that medication I'm on. _That must be it._ I watch as Itachi unloads his car...he's done so much for me, especially today. The doctors weren't going to let me leave but Itachi must have said something and they let me leave. They basically pushed me out the hospital after that, literally.

I walk into the kitchen where I see my mother fixing dinner for me. I hate to tell her that I don't want it so I tell her to send it to my room. I will toss it down the sink later. Don't get me wrong…her food isn't disgusting, its just I can't eat or that I don't want to eat. It makes me sick when I try to eat…so I don't even try. I lost a lot of weight too...so I try to cover up my body as much as possible.

I see my father in the study as I walk past and he calls me in to see him. He doesn't greet me with a 'How are you?' He gets straight to the point and the point is college.

"Sasuke, now that you are back, you need to complete your college application for Hidden Leaf University of Psychology. I told them about your condition so they extended the deadline for you. Complete immediately and send it in. We don't want to waste their time…now do we?"

"…No… I will send it in this week."

"Good. You may leave." I bow and start to walk out the room before my father stops me. "I'm glad you are alright."

If you seen me, you would have seen a small smile grace my lips. Maybe, my father really does care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I've finally finished my college application and my head is pounding. It was so much writing especially that admission's essay, I don't think I will be able to go to school tomorrow especially with my arm aching. It hurts so much for some reason, my cuts probably got infected. Figures. Oh well, I don't care. I'm just going to go lie down and write in my journal. I started writing in one just recently and I must say it feels good to write out my feelings in songs.

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

A fragile flame aged  
Is misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut

I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut(1)

Now that's better…to be able to release my emotions… because as you know I have no one to talk to since I'm all _alone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Today is my first day back to school and people won't seem to leave me alone. They keep asking questions and trying to hook up with me since me and Naruto are no longer together. I push them away of course. I don't want to hook up with anyone; I don't care if I'm alone the rest of my life.

Throughout the day, I look for Naruto and he is no where to be found. I guess he didn't come to school or he's trying to avoid me, just the thought of that hurts me somehow. I know it shouldn't but it does. I don't think I will ever be able to get over him. During lunch break, I go sit on the roof and look up at the sky. I don't eat anymore, so why waste valuable time sitting around when you can be thinking. Right now, I'm thinking about college and how it's most likely I will never see these people again. Not that I care…its just that it will be different. Hopefully, I will know soon if I got accepted since I emailed my application last night. _I wonder what college Naruto is going to_.

I stare up at the sky until the bell rings for class; Two more weeks of this and then it will be spring break. I'm not all that excited since I still have to come to school over the break but its better than doing nothing.

_Definitely better than doing nothing. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Ahh! my head is pounding and my arms feel stiff. I don't even want to look at my arms; it's probably a disturbing sight. I lift up my sleeves to find it stuck to my skin. Shit! I know it's infected now. I slowly get up and walk to the bathroom where I run water over my sleeves to lift the fabric. I watch as the water becomes pink from my blood. _Interesting._ My sleeves finally lift up and I'm able to take my shirt off. My arms look pretty badly…okay…really bad. I grab the first-aid kit from under the cabinet and use that anesthetic solution, damn it burns. Next, I apply this antibiotic ointment. It helps a little. Then I wrap it with bandages….my arms still hurt but not that bad. Next time, I guess I should try to clean my wounds more often.

I walk back to my room where I lay back down. My head is still pounding for some reason…good thing I didn't have to go to school today. I really wouldn't be able to concentrate especially with Sasuke around. My dad must have sensed it too since he didn't hassle me about school this past week. Yea...it seems like I'm hiding, but I'm not. I have no reason to avoid Sasuke because I let him go.

_Yea…I let him go._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto has finally returned to school. I wonder what happened to him. He doesn't look so well…a bit pale and he's wearing multiple layers of clothes. Something has to be up. I want to ask him and comfort him but I can't. Those times are over…yet I don't want them to be.

I watch him out the corner of my eye throughout the day. He's always alone. He doesn't seem to talk to his friends or anything. He doesn't even smile. I caught him glancing at me a few times; he seemed to be studying me hard before turning away. _Could he tell I'm suffering? Did he notice my dramatic weight lost?_ My clothes are baggier so it's probably not hard to notice. Soon, I'm going to be nothing but bones. I can't seem to eat. I haven't eaten these last few days and just sipped on water. The water even made me sick. I guess my body sees food as a foreign trespasser.

_Heh…I'm really falling apart._

I caught another glance at Naruto during gym in the locker room. He didn't know I was there watching him but I saw bandages wrapped around his arms. He seemed to wince whenever he moved them.

_I wonder what happened_.

_Did he…cut?_

I have to hold back from asking and revealing myself because why should I care. He should be nothing to me…but he is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's finally spring break…you may think time has passed quickly but to me it felt like eternity. Not talking to Naruto these couple of weeks has been torture…whenever I see him it always bring back memories therefore I can't stop loving him. I won't stop loving him till I die and that may be soon because my health has dropped drastically. My parents are forcing me to see a psychiatrist twice a week and now they always monitor my meals. I believe that's pointless because I just vomit right afterwards.

I'm still in school of course, making up my studies. It's okay somewhat because I have a bit more freedom. My parents have had me on house arrest these last few weeks, so I can't complain. Not many people are here at school either which is another benefit I guess.

Obviously, I go through a normal school day with classes, during break, I relax on the roof. It helps me clear my mind and focus. I mean without Naruto here at school, he won't be clouding my mind.

_I guess that could be a benefit as well._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

It spring break and I'm locked up in the house. My dad caught me off guard and saw my arms, now he won't let me out the house without supervision. Hello! I'm almost 18! His excuse is that he thinks I'm suicidal and he's not going to let me die. For one thing I am not suicidal; I just like doing things that make me feel good. What's wrong with that?! It's my life, does he need to be selfish and control that too? Plus sitting in this house doing nothing, makes me wallow in the past.

_Sasuke._

These weeks at school have been the hardest for me. He looks so sick and I can't stop thinking that it's my fault. I mean…he's lost so much weight and he doesn't eat. I never see him at lunch, he always walks off somewhere.

I followed him once…he went up to the school roof and just laid down, looking up at the sky. He seemed so fragile like that…like if I walked over to him, he would fall apart and be gone completely. I don't want him to be gone so I stay away. But how long must this go on? I don't think I will last much longer before I break. I have to talk to him.

**I wonder where he is.**

_Should I call?_

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Dammit, I need to stop acting like a girl!_

_I'll just call and hang up if I hear his voice. That simple…and if he calls back…I'll say I dialed the wrong number. That simple._

I pick up my phone and call Sasuke's house first. This is safer than his cell phone. They don't have caller I.D.

**RING!**

"_Hello?"_

That must be his mother "_Hi…umm… is Sasuke there?"_

"_I'm sorry dear, Sasuke isn't home. He has to attend school during spring break."_

School? _"Oh…ok, well thank you."_

"_You know he hasn't been the same…try talking to him Naruto."_

Huh? How did she know it was me? _"I will…"_

"_Thank you. By the way, we have called I.D Naruto. I'm not psychic if that's what you are thinking"_

"_Hehe…yea. Well it was nice talking to you Mrs. Uchiha."_

"_Nice talking to you too Naruto. Take care."_

"_Thanks. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

**Click.**

Wow! That was embarrassing; I did not know they had called I.D! I feel like a major idiot right now but at least I know where Sasuke is and I know exactly what I'm going to do if I make it time. Now I just need to find out how to leave the house….

_21 minutes later_

Okay! Climbing down that tree was a pain in the ass…why did it have to have so many damn branches! Anyways, I got out the house without my dad knowing… now if I hurry quickly…I can make it there before noon without embarrassing myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Five more minutes till break and then I can get some sleep. I'm so tired. This new medication I'm on is draining me physically and mentally, I might pass out if I have to sit here any longer. I watch the clock closely till it hits directly on the twelve.

**RING!**

Class is finally dismissed and I immediately grab my books, dropping them off at my locker. I then walk down the hall to the staircase which leads to the roof. As I make my way up the steps, I notice the door is cracked. _Probably the janitor._ Once I reach the roof, I take a glance up at the sky, it's a breezy day but I don't mind. I take a look around for the janitor and someone catches my eye. I walk closer and it's him.

_It's him._

He turns around and gives me a small smile.

"Hi…"

"N-Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22 Done!

(1) Lyrics to a song called 'Cut'

I hope you enjoyed. We have 2 chapters left. (So sad) and I'm very sorry for my long update and keeping you lemon deprived. Therefore check out my first one-shot called **'Dr. Speech'** with Sasuke and Naruto if you haven't yet. It might make up for the long wait. (Smiles)

Also, thanks for the reviews everyone!!! I can't thank you enough.


	23. Popsicle

Wow, just recently I've been looking over my recent chaps. and I must say I found so many errors, my eyes basically popped out of my head. So I've been editing this story and only got to chapter ten! **: wipes off sweat:** I'm so sorry for my mistakes everyone and thanks to those who told me about! I will fix them.

Also, read last author's note! Very important!

Warnings: Light lime…you can skip. It won't ruin the story.

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto! But that's only when I go to sleep at night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Class is finally dismissed and I immediately grab my books, dropping them off at my locker. I then walk down the hall to the staircase which leads to the roof. As I make my way up the steps, I notice the door is cracked. _Probably the janitor._ Once I reach the roof, I take a glance up at the sky, it's a breezy day but I don't mind. I take a look around for the janitor and someone catches my eye. I walk closer and it's him.

_It's him._

He turns around and gives me a small smile.

"Hi…"

"N-Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to blink my eyes a couple of times to see if it was really him. It was! But how did he know I would be here.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

Naruto looks at me. "To see you."

_Oh._ "Oh."

"We need to talk."

"Uh…sure." I watch as Naruto takes a seat by the side railing. I take a seat quietly next to him where we stare up at the sky in silence.

"Why?" Naruto says suddenly.

"Why what?"

"Why did this have to happen Sasuke? Why did you lie to me? Why do you hurt yourself? Why does it hurt every time I see you? There are so many 'Why's?'…I just want answers."

I look at my hands. I don't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shakes his head. "I don't want an apology, I want to know why! Can't you just tell me that?"

I stand up and start to pace. "You really want to know why Naruto? You really want to know? I will tell you! I was scared! Scared to disappoint my father and bring shame, Scared I would lose you! Scared I would lose my self! Day after day, I'm trying to conquer both with you and my father but I couldn't do it. I gave into my family's every whim, hoping this would just fade off but it only got worse. I knew if I told you, you would have hated me. I couldn't let that happen so I lied. Yes, I lied multiple times and as you can see I have nothing now! I lost you, my friends, my happiness! I'm wallowing in depression and I just want to die! I was almost there if that person didn't save-" I quickly shut my mouth; Naruto wasn't suppose to know about that! 

I watch as Naruto stands up, his face downcast. He walks towards me and before I knew it he punched me on the side of my face. I stumble back, leaning on the railing. I haven't eaten in days so I'm pretty sure my body can't take this. I keep my eyes downcast and place my hand over my cheek, it hurts like hell but I guess I deserve it.

I hear him start to walk towards me, probably to hit me again, so I stand still…he deserves as many hits as he can get. I start to tense as I feel contact, but it was a different kind of contact. He wrapped his arms around me and was giving me a hug. A hug! I slowly relax but make no movement. 

"Sasuke…what were you thinking?" He murmurs in my ear. I say nothing because again I really don't know what to say.

He continues to hug me. "We've been best friends for who knows how long and I'm _surprised _you don't me. I would never hate you or judge you Sasuke." He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "And don't you ever think that you dieing will do anybody any good especially me. I don't know what I would do if you were to die…heck I may end up joining you." Naruto looks down at the ground. "You mean so much to me Sasuke…I love you."

I look up at him, my eyes wide_. Did he just say he loves me?_ I start to walk closer to him but somehow my body is not cooperating and my eye sight is becoming blurry. Suddenly, my legs collapse underneath me and I fall on my side. Strangely, it doesn't hurt as I close my eyes. The last thing I hear before I lose consciousness is Naruto calling my name, laced with fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to the smell of bleach and other disinfectants and a heavy weight pressed against me. As I adjust my eyes, I realize I'm in the hospital _again_. I swear this place has become my new home. I look down to rid this weight, but then I see blond spikes. Naruto's lower half was sitting in the chair next me but his upper half was smothering me on the blankets. He seemed to be sleep since his clutch on the blankets turned his knuckles white.

I don't move so he can asleep, I really need to get my thoughts together so I can explain this. Like why I'm anorexic though it's really just my body. It doesn't seem to want food. My immune system pushes it out like it's foreign so it really isn't my fault. _Right_? I lay here silently for about an hour before Naruto wakes up. He sits up, figuring I'm still sleep and rubs his eyes. They were red and puffy so he must have been crying. He stands up grabbing more tissues from the table and wipes his eyes as tears start to form and sits back down. Then he rolls up the sleeves on his shirt…there were so many cuts that I had to stop myself from gasping. I keep quiet as I watch his next move…he seems to be looking for something on his arm_. A fresh wound. _Then he pushes it with his finger nail, causing blood to leak out. This time I couldn't stop myself from gasping. He looks at me in shock before quickly pulling his sleeve down. We both stare at each other in silence before I speak up.

"Naruto…what were you doing?" _Wow…my voice sounds so raspy._

He looks down at his hands. "I should ask you the same thing."

"Please don't do this to me…what were all those cuts on your arms? Do you cut yourself? Why are you doing this?"

"Don't do this to you! All you care about is yourself! You actions affect people if you didn't know…they cause pain and I wanted to feel something else. A new kind of pain because yours was just unbearable!"

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Yes! I mean no! It's not your fault; it's just hard looking at you because I see what I've done to you. I mean right now…you are in the hospital suffering from malnutrition because you have anorexia. You weren't anorexic when we were together so I feel it's my fault and I know it's my fault. So please…please don't take away the only thing I can control."

"Naruto…you don't know what you are saying. This is not your fault…if it's anyone's fault its mine. I've been suffering from depression for awhile now and I've been doing things to myself…. which is why I am here now. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain but I didn't know what else to do. I seriously felt I was on the end about to fall off."

"What t-things were you doing to yourself? I w-want to know…"

"…."

"Tell me."

"The car accident wasn't an accident. I purposely ran it into the tree to kill myself." I hear Naruto gasp. "I would have died if that man didn't save me. I was so close Naruto and just like that it was snatched away. I was placed in a hospital where I was drugged and under surveillance 24/7. I figured since I couldn't harm myself with any objects, I would stop eating. I went days without food and when I had food I threw it up. My weight started dropping and my body didn't even want food any more. That's why I'm like this…it's because I need help Naruto. I remembered recently that night we had an argument that I was having a panic attack. You see we were together then and I was having these problems. It's not you, it's me."

Naruto starts sobbing uncontrollably and I motion for him to come here. He slowly walks over to the bed where he climbs on top of me to lie down. His face starts to wet my hospital gown as I rub circles along his back but I don't mind. After a few moments, he seems to quiet down.

"Naruto…please don't hurt yourself anymore. Promise me that."

"I-I don't k-know if I can d-do that."

"Promise me that you will try."

"I p-promise to try…if y-you promise to try t-to."

"I promise you that I will try because…" Naruto looks up at me, faced flushed from crying. "I love you." He smiles a true smile, one I haven't seen in a long time before laying his head back down.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Itachi's POV**

I listen to your conversation outside your door and it's a shame you are in the hospital again but I can't say I'm disappointed. You finally realized what you have to do and I have no doubt you will not do it especially with Naruto by your side. I think you two are the only ones who can help each other and I can finally say _you are foolish no longer_.

I turn in the paperwork to the receptionist and make my way back to my car. I don't think I have to watch Sasuke tonight; I'm pretty sure Naruto has that covered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV: 3 weeks later**

We just got back from our weekly counseling group, yes our parents make us go together and right now, Sasuke and I are sitting in the park with our acceptance letters; well I hope they are acceptance letters and we are both looking at the envelopes debating whether to open them or not. You are probably wondering why we both haven't open them yet, well the truth is that we had promised to open our letters together because this is important in our lives and we should always do all important things together.

"Are you going to opens yours?" I ask.

"After you…I will."

"But I'm waiting for you to open yours."

"How about we open the envelopes first?"

I fiddle the envelope. "Okay." We tear open the envelopes and stare at the paper inside.

_Now…what do we do?_

"Okay…now let's pull out the letters but keep them folded." Sasuke says. We pull out the letters and stare at the papers in our hands. _Now...what?_

"What do we do now?" I say.

"Give me your letter."

"What?"

"Give me your letter and I'll give you mines. We will read them and tell each other what it says."

"Alright." I hand Sasuke my letter and he hands me his. We open them both up at the same time and silently read what it says. I fold the letter back up and he folds his back up, looking at me expectantly.

"I guess I will go first." I say expressionless. I don't want to give away my complete excitement for him. He notices and frowns. _Yes, it worked!_

"The letter says…that they reviewed your application and essay and they came to an immediate decision…"

"And…"

"And you were…accepted! I'm so happy for you Sasuke! I knew you would get in, you are so smart and everything!" I jump on him, giving him the tightest hug.

"Uh N-Naruto…you're c-chocking me."

"Sorry." I pull back and look at the letter in his hands. "So…what does it say?"

Sasuke clears his throat. "Well…it says they reviewed your application over…"

"And…

"And they looked over your test scores…"

"And…"

"They discussed with the other board members…"

"Okay Okay…just tell me already!"

"I'm sorry Naruto…"

"_What?_" I can't believe I didn't get in! I mean I didn't apply at any other colleges. I feel like crying my eyes out but I guess I will have time to do that at home. I'm so disappointed in myself…I probably disappointed everyone else too. I can't even look at Sasuke…I'm so embarrassed.

Sasuke stands up and starts to slowly back up. I wonder why…he's probably ashamed of knowing a loser like me or thinks I'm so stupid.

"You got in."

"What?" _Is he playing around with me?_

"You got in." Sasuke continues to back up.

"You just said…well…you just implied that I didn't get in." Then it hits me…Sasuke did that on purpose to get me all worked up and he knew I would get angry so he's backing up. _That Bastard!_

"You bastard! I cannot believe you would do that to me! I really believed you!"

Sasuke smirks. "I didn't do anything to you. I just said that I was sorry…sorry that I wouldn't be able to see that _cute_ face of yours once I go off to college."

I stand up. "You asshole! You better start running! And don't call me cute, I'm not cute!"

Sasuke laughs and starts running. "But it's true!"

"Sasuke!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

There's one week left till graduation and I'm a bit nervous about what I'm going to say during my speech. I mean I know what I'm going to say but it's just the people who are going to be there. I tried talking to my counselor and she thought it was a good idea with what I'm going to do so maybe I shouldn't be nervous. I wonder what the others are going to say.

I walk into the lunchroom and grab a seat next to Naruto. He currently has a plate of food; I wonder where he stores it all.

"Hey." Everyone nods in acknowledgement. 

"Hey… Sasuke." Naruto says between bites. "Where's your food?"

"I'm not really hungry."

Naruto glares at me. "Too bad…here." He pushes his food over. "And you better eat it."

"I don't think I can…I had a big breakfast."

"You mean that granola bar? That wasn't breakfast." Kiba chirps in. I glare at the brunette and silently eat the food Naruto gave me.

Naruto pats my head. "Good boy." I glare at him too while I eat.

"So who's pumped for graduation! I have this awesome speech planned! It goes like 'You guys are awesome and you rock my world!' then I throw in a guitar solo!" Kiba yells.

"Must you yell?" Skikamaru says annoyed.

"Yep, lazy ass because in the fall we are going to be in freshman in college! That means hot older chicks!"

Shikamaru sighs. "Older women…so troublesome." 

"Hey…have you guys seen Neji?" Chouji asks. "I haven't seen him in awhile."

Kiba puckers his lips. "He's making kissie-face with Gaara. That's all they do…I must say they surpassed Naruto and Sasuke."

"We've been surpassed?" I question.

"Yep." Kiba grins happily.

Naruto smiles. "I guess we should start catching up then." 

I smirk. "We should."

Shikamaru shakes his head. "You guys are so immature…why do I hang out with you guys?"

Chouji opens a bag of chips. "Because you are no better."

"I hope you're right… I seriously do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

_Where's Gaara?_ I've been searching for him all day…wait is that him? It is! If I hurry maybe I can catch him. I run down the hallway pushing past the people. I even tripped a guy_, my bad_. 

"Gaara!" He continues walking. I guess he didn't hear me. "Gaara!"

He turns around. "Naruto?"

I wave my hands. "Yea, wait up!" I finally catch up but I can't seem to move my eyes to his face. His neck is distracting me. _Hickeys. _ Wow… Sasuke and I have major catching up to do. Gaara must have noticed I was staring because he cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry…I just wanted to see what you have been up to. I mean…we don't talk as much and I was wondering are we still going to room up in college?"

"Of course…why would you think I would change my mind?"

"I don't know…I thought you and Neji might…want to…" I say solemnly. 

"Naruto, Neji may be my boyfriend but you are my best friend. I will never cast you aside for someone else so you are pretty much stuck with me."

I smile. "Thanks Gaara. It really means a lot."

Gaara nods. "So how've you been?"

"Pretty good, I guess. A little nervous about graduation because it's basically the last day with all our friends together."

"Yea…but if you look on the positive side, you can meet a bunch of new people in college."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

Gaara looks at his watch. "Crap, I have to meet up with my brother right now so I'll talk you later."

"Ok see ya."

"See ya." 

I watch as Gaara walks away and I realize me and Sasuke's counseling group starts soon_. Where is that bastard?_

Oh there he is by his NEW car with that smirk plastered on his face as he sees me. _What will it take to wipe that smirk off his face?_ I just had an idea! I run to the cafeteria where I buy a Popsicle from the machine (1). This should do perfectly! I pull the wrapper off the cherry Popsicle and walk towards his car, slowly sucking on it.

"Hey, teme." Sasuke stares at me as I basically deep throat the Popsicle and pull it out.

"W-where did you get that from?"

"The machine…why?" I repeat my actions from before.

"No reason…so you ready to go?"

"Not yet…I want to finish this first. I would hate for it to drip in your new car."

"Alright." Sasuke crosses his arms and avoids eyes contact with me.

"Hey Sasuke, look at me. Are my lips red? How about my tongue?" 

Sasuke doesn't look at me. "Yea they are. Are you done?"

"You didn't look, I want you to look. What's the problem?"

"Why do I want to look at you while you fool around with a Popsicle!"

I tilt my head in confusion. "Fool around? I'm just eating it since I feel hot. Does it bother you?" Sasuke murmurs something but I can't quite hear it. "What did you say?"

"Nothing…I'm going to the bathroom."

"Alright." I watch as Sasuke walks back into the school towards the bathroom and I toss my unfinished pop in the grass. It's time to finish the job. I quietly walk towards the bathroom, following a few steps behind and enter the bathroom as he goes into a stall. Good thing this bathroom is empty because I surly wouldn't do this if I wasn't. I tap on his stall and he lets out a raspy reply.

"Oc-cupied." I tap again on the stall. "Go away."

"You don't really want me to go away…do you?" I whisper.

"N-Naruto?"

**:Light Sexual Content:**

"I. Can. Help. You." The stall door opens immediately and Sasuke pulls me inside, kissing the life out of me. Now that was A-maz-ing! "I see you have a problem…would you like me to solve it." I murmur against his lips.

Sasuke kisses me back before whispering. "Solve it." I smile and pull back for the job at hand. We don't have much time, so I'm going to have to make this quick. 

I get on my knees in front of him and grab his length. I take a glance up at him and I swear my heart stopped for a whole minute….Sasuke looked so breathtaking with his eyes half-lidded. Like literally if I continued to stare, I would be out cold.

I get back at the task at hand and take the hot organ in my mouth. I hear Sasuke start to moan and run his fingers through my hair_. I love this feeling of power over him._ I pull back and lick along the underside and around the tip, taking my time.

"Don't tease me." He hisses.

"It's hard not to when you look like that." Before he can respond, I deep throat him just like that Popsicle. Sasuke jerks in response, nearly chocking me. I give him a look of warning before continuing. I take him whole and pull back with a 'pop' causing him to let out a loud moan. _Still loving this powerful feeling._ I run my tongue along his length, tasting the drippings of cum before taking him whole again. I hold his hips down and with a few movements of the mouth; he releases his substance in my mouth. I swallowed most if it before spitting the rest in the toilet. The taste was so new to me…kind of bitter but not that bad. Hopefully, I'll learn to hold the rest. 

**:End of Light Sexual Content:**

I stand up, helping him with his boxers. "How was that?" I ask.

He smirks before kissing me again. "You have a talented mouth."

I smile. "Why thank you. I'm honored that you like it but right now this talented mouth is off-limits since we are five minutes late to our counseling group."

Sasuke frowns. "Off-limits?"

"If you hurry, that might change." This puts Sasuke in gear and we quickly wash our hands. As we start to walk back towards his car, I notice that he continuously licks him lips.

"What?"

He shrugs. "I don't know…you taste good."

I blush. "What?"

He shrugs again. "I don't know…you taste fruity."

I laugh. "Fruity?"

"Yea like… cherry."

"_Cherry_?" Oh right, that Popsicle…now that I think about it, it did taste good. "You're right, it does taste good."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Sasuke shrugs and continues to lick his mouth. Good thing I'm not a Popsicle, he would have eaten me whole by now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 23 Done!**

(1) Ice cream machines! I love them…perhaps you heard of them.

The next chapter is the last and it will have a full lemon in it, my friends! I've been thinking and I am NOT doing a sequel but perhaps an epilogue after the last chapter to make it fully complete. I hope you are not all disappointed, I just want to work on my new stories and my ones on hold.

So anyways, I wanted to have this story marked as complete by the 24th but it may not happen since I'm going to a farm for like **SIX **whole days where there is like no civilization or internet access, I know my life is depressing! So I will promise you by the end of the month all my editing and chapter uploading will be done!

I want to thank you all for reviewing and I'm sorry if I made you ultra-sad in the recent chappies…it probably put you in minor depression **:Throws out Naruto DVD's**: Hopefully these will help.


	24. Inseparable

Whoop

Whoop**! :Kisses the computer:** I'm back to civilization…I swear I was on the brink of death! I barely got cell phone connection!! So anyways, here is the last chapter! It's very long and I'm still in the process of editing, so please bear with the mistakes in earlier chapters.

Also, don't forget to read the _Authors Note_!

**Warnings**: Lemon! If you don't like, you can just skip. (No, not literally) Imagine it's not even there. But it may be hard to avoid their…uhh…other activities.

**Disclaimer:** I went to sleep last night and Naruto was mines, so does that count?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap:**

He shrugs again. "I don't know…you taste fruity."

I laugh. "Fruity?"

"Yea like… cherry."

"_Cherry_?" Oh right, that Popsicle…now that I think about it, it did taste good. "You're right, it does taste good."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Sasuke shrugs and continues to lick his mouth. Good thing I'm not a Popsicle, he would have eaten me whole by now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Tomorrow is graduation and I'm like freaking out! I don't even have a speech planned…I really don't know what to say. I asked Sasuke the other day and he just shrugged. That Bastard! He is never any help, especially with our summer plans. You see, me and Sasuke are going to Tokyo for our whole summer vacation before college starts. I'm happy yet sad at the same time. I mean…I'm excited for college and meeting people but I will be boyfriend-less soon…well that is how it's going to feel. Though, his college is like a good two hours away. Hmm… I guess we could see each other every weekend. Arggh! Who am I kidding? That's going to be impossible especially with exams and everything. Sasuke probably will forget about me and find someone else and it hurts to think about it, but I guess I should stop being selfish. This was going to happen sooner or later and to think we were going to be life partners…ha-ha I think I've been living in La-La land too long.

So right now I'm sitting at my desk with a pack of index cards and a pencil in my mouth and I still have nothing, I swear this is harder than my college admissions essay.

**Ring!!** (A/N: Naruto seriously needs a better ring tone)

'_Hey Sasuke- teme.'_

'_Dobe…what are you doing?'_

'_Writing my speech with no thanks to you.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Was there something you wanted?'_

'_Yes actually, I was wondering did you want to go out to lunch?'_

'_Like…a real date?'_

'_You can say that…'_

'_Aww teme, you finally pulled out that stick.'_

'_Dobe...'_

'_Ha I'm just kidding. I would love to go.'_

'_Alright, I'll be at your house in like ten minutes.'_

'_Kay, bye.'_

'_Bye.'_

**Click.**

Wow, now that I think about it, Sasuke and I haven't actually gone on a real date and I'm pretty excited for some reason and a bit nervous. NERVOUS?! I would have to be a girl to be nervous…I'm as manly as man gets!

Ouch!!

My toe, my poor toe. I won't cry…I won't cry. Ahh…it hurts! You stupid desk! I should kick you! **(1)**

Ouch!!

My other toe, my poor other toe. I won't cry…these are not tears running down my face, its sweat, yes its sweat! Ahh who am I kidding? I'm not as manly as I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I finally got my speech written and to read it out loud may be that hardest thing I will ever have to do. But I have to do it, everyone must know before I go to college. College is probably going to separate Naruto and I more than ever but he doesn't seem all that concerned. I mean…he never let's his sadness shows. Maybe he can't wait to get rid of me…nah. I doubt it cause why would we plan this Tokyo trip. Maybe I can get some answers during our lunch date.

_Lunch date._

I feel…I don't know… nervous. NERVOUS?! Uchihas never feel nervous…who am I kidding? I've been nervous ever since I started dated him. Hmm…what should I wear? Should I be totally formal? I really don't know….

"Have a date little brother?"

"What do you want?" I ask bluntly.

Itachi shrugs. "Just checking up on you…though I have question to ask."

"And what is that?"

"Have you decided on what you are going to do? You don't have much time considering your summer vacation and college."

I smirk. "Actually I already have that figured out."

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, now will you excuse me, I have a date I have to get to."

"Hn. You always seem to surprise me."

I shake my head. "No, I'm just harder to read than a book."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I hope what I'm wearing is okay…I mean I didn't change my clothes to anything formal. If Sasuke comes dressed up, I swear I'm going to hide in my house and never come out. Then maybe I could get this speech done…my index cards are still blank. _How sad. _

I walk downstairs to see my dad on the phone…and I mean literally. His mouth was so close to the phone, I thought he was trying to kiss it. He was also whispering…why would one whisper unless they are doing something sneaky. I clear my throat to announce my presence and he basically drops the phone while muttering curses.

"Oh Naruto…how long have you been down here?" He says nervously.

I cross my arms and give him a suspicious look. "I just got down here. What are you doing?"

"Nothing…ha-ha just inspecting the phone."

"Oh…so you don't mind if I sit in the kitchen?" _I love to watch him squirm._

"Of course…not." My dad looks out the window and I saw relief all over his face. "Oh…look. Is that Sasuke? It is Sasuke! I guess you should go then…you don't want to keep him waiting." My dad pulls me out of my seat and starts to shove me out the door. _No!!_ I have to see what Sasuke is wearing first or I'll look like a total idiot.

"Dad! What are you doing? What's the rush? I thought you loved our quality time." I give him the saddest face I could muster, allowing me time to look out the window and see Sasuke's attire_. Shit….I can't see him_.

"I do Naruto…but I thought you…umm…well…"

**Ding Dong!!**

I tear away from my dad's grip and hop on the couch, covering myself with a blanket. Therefore, I can see Sasuke's clothes before he sees mine and then I will know whether to change or not. I watch my dad give me quizzical look before answering the door.

"Hey Sasuke." My dad says.

"Hi Mr. Uzumaki, is Naruto ready?"

My dad shrugs. "You ask him…he's on the couch." _Dad must you make me sound like a loser!_

Sasuke walks into the living room and he is wearing this large trench coat. It's not even raining outside!! It's hot outside! I look him up and down and I can't see anything but his shoes…seriously. So troublesome!

Sasuke smirks. "Why are you wrapped in a blanket?"

"Why are you in a trench coat?" The smirk falls right off his face.

"I heard it was going to rain." He says.

"I heard it was going to be in the high 90's."

Sasuke shrugs. "Hn."

"So…you should take it off." _Take it off!!_

"You should take off that blanket."

"No. I will when you take of that coat!"

Sasuke folds his arms. "Not until you take off that blanket!!"

I fold my arms. "Stop being difficult Sasuke! Take it off! Before I do it for you!" I yell.

"You are being difficult Naruto! Take off that blanket before I snatch it off you!"

I glare. "You wouldn't."

Sasuke glares right back. "I would." I tighten the blanket around myself and I'm burning up. It's so hot…Sasuke looks like he's hot too as he tightens his trench coat.

"Take off that stupid coat!" I yell.

Sasuke walks over to me. "I'm tired of your games, Naruto. So I'm going to save myself the trouble and snatch that blanket off of you."

"If you touch me I-" Sasuke jumps on me on the couch and starts tugging on the blanket and I start tugging on his trench coat while trying to push him off. We land on the floor with a 'thump' while we wrestle for each other's attire. It just happens to be that Sasuke is on top…so it's hard to untie his sash. I put my leg around his waist flipping him over, so I'm on top and I start to pull on his sash. I almost get it loose before he grabs my shoulders and flips me underneath him. Suddenly, he stops attacking my blanket and I look up at him. I just realized how close we were and our _positions. _It only took one second before our lips crashed together, fighting for dominance. It was filled with so much passion and need that I forgot I was in the living room with my dad nearby. I allow Sasuke's tongue to enter my mouth as I wrap my arms around him and push him closer. Then reality hit me, this is all going to change once we go off to college and it caused this strange desire to take over my body. Sasuke must have been thinking the same thing because he started attacking my neck as my hands began roaming and touching. I touch everything I can get my hands on causing both of us to groan out. I never felt anything like this before…like we should take it up a notch.

"Oh Naruto, your pho-" My dad walks in and stops right in his tracks. His mouth is wide-open and is just staring in shock. I'm so embarrassed that I shove my head under the blanket; Sasuke just covers his face in the crook of my neck which really wasn't doing me any good considering our predicament.

My dad snaps from his stupor supposedly. "Umm…yea…I'm just going to go now." I hear him walk away and I remain under the blanket for which seems like eternity.

"Sasuke…" I whisper."

"Hm?"

"I think we should get up. I think we already corrupted my dad."

Sasuke sits up. "I think so too." I take the blanket off and look at Sasuke. His face was flushed and he seemed a bit uncomfortable. I knew why since he was popping a tent and he was looking at anything other than my face. I also got a good look at his clothes. He wasn't formal at all, just in jeans and a shirt. I was worrying for nothing! I feel so stupid that I start laughing. Sasuke gives me a weird look but I keep laughing.

"Sasuke…oh my…we are so stupid." I say between laughs.

Sasuke frowns. "Huh?"

I pull the blanket off myself, revealing a shirt and jeans. "See." Sasuke sees my clothes and starts laughing too. We are so stupid!

Sasuke smiles. "Heh…I guess we both were self-conscious."

"Yeah, very."

"Uh Naruto…"

"Yea?"

"I'll be right back; I have to use the bathroom."

I glance at his pants. "Yea o-okay. I'll use the one upstairs."

Sasuke glances at my pants and helps me up. "Yea." We both go our separate ways to solve our _problems_ and I can't help to think that things would have gone further if my dad didn't walk in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk downstairs to see Sasuke taking a particular interest in his shoes….I don't blame him. It's very awkward to be near someone who walked in on you. Sasuke looks up when he hears me and I give him a small smile.

"Uhh Dad, I'm leaving now. I'll be back later." I say, avoiding face-to-face contact.

"Yea alright." My dad doesn't even look up from his paper. I quickly open the door and pull Sasuke along to his car.

"I swear I was suffocating in there!"

Sasuke laughs. "I know…I didn't think I would survive standing in there."

I hop in the passenger's seat. "So…where are we going to eat?"

"Hmm…I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"Ichiraku Ramen Bar!"

"Naruto…we _always_ go there. I just wanted to go somewhere…special."

I smile. "Sasuke…a place doesn't have to be fancy and expensive to be special. Just you being there makes it special. Plus, I really never was the type for fancy things…it makes me uncomfortable."

Sasuke smirks. "You got a point, dobe."

"Hey! No name- calling teme!"

"It's not name-calling when it's true." Sasuke retorts.

I glare. "I'm going to let that slide since I'm in a good mood." Sasuke just laughs as we pull up to Ichiraku.

I hop out the car. "I'm starving. You better have a lot of money teme."

"Hn." I drag Sasuke inside and pull him towards a booth in the back. I love booths, they are so romantic…okay maybe not.

I rub my chin. "I guess I will start out with three bowls of Miso Ramen **(2)** and an extra large glass of iced tea. How about you Sasuke?"

"I'll have a Naruto **(3)** and a glass of water."

"Huh?" _Did I hear him right? He wants me….wow Sasuke's a pervert._

"Yea, they have a fish cake called Naruto. It looks pretty good. What did you think I said?"

My face starts to heat up. "Umm…nothing."

Sasuke smirks. "That nothing means something."

I cross my arms. "But it can mean absolutely nothing."

"Hn. You are a perv Naruto."

I blush scarlet. "What? No I'm not."

"You know…I do have a taste for the actual thing." I turn redder if that's possible and hide behind the menu as the waiter approaches.

"If it isn't Sasuke and Naruto?" I look up behind the menu to see that it was Sakura. Wow…I never thought she would work here.

I grin. "Hey Sakura-chan." Sasuke just grunts.

"Hey Naruto. What can I get you two?"

"I'll have three bowls of Miso Ramen and an extra-large glass of iced tea."

"Okay…someone has big appetite. What about you Sasuke?"

"A glass of water and an order of your Naruto."

Sakura smiles. "I see…"

"You two have corrupt minds." Sasuke says tersely.

Sakura shakes her head and places her notepad in her pocket. "Oh no Sasuke…you just think we do." I let out a chuckle as Sakura walks towards the back.

"So Sasuke-teme, I was thinking we go to the ice cream parlor after this. I want something sweet."

"How will you even have room for ice cream?"

I grin. "Trust me, I will. Besides, what's a date without ice cream?"

"Hn."

Sakura comes back with our food not long after and man, I was starving! I dug in right away when she placed my three bowls down. Sasuke just started eating his food like some kind of prince…I mean I know he still has problems with food but if he eats his food that slow, his Naruto fish might come back to life and swim away. _It could happen!_

"Must…you…eat that…slow." I say between bites.

"Unlike you…I want to digest my food."

"You know what…I'm going to show you how to eat like a normal person."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that?"

"Scoot over…I'll show you." Sasuke scoots over and I sit next him, grabbing his fork. "Now, open up."

"You are not goin-" I shove the fork in his mouth, shutting him up.

"Now chew." I say. "Swallow…open up again." Sasuke doesn't open up and I give him the meanest glare I could muster. He slowly opens his mouth.

"Good boy." Sasuke glares but nevertheless continues eating. We continue doing this until we clean his plate. It took half the time if I didn't help him and I'm pretty impressed. "You see…that wasn't so hard and you finished your meal in half the time."

"I can finish my food on own if you didn't know."

I finish my last bowl of ramen. "Yea I know…but you take forever. By the time you would have finished, I would have been eighty years old."

"Hn."

At that moment, Sakura comes by our table to drop off our bill. Good thing I'm not paying or my pocket would be empty. It's so great to have a rich boyfriend…okay…not all rich boyfriends are great but Sasuke is!

"So how was the food?" she asks.

"It was delicious, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turns to Sasuke. "And you Sasuke?"

"Fine." He says bluntly.

I smile. "Don't mind him. He's just sad because he wants ice cream! Come on Sasuke and leave Sakura a big tip!" Sasuke glares at me but complies by leaving Sakura a reasonable tip. "See ya tomorrow Sakura-chan."

Sakura looks down at her tip and smiles. "Bye Naruto, Sasuke! Come back again and ask for me!"

Sasuke just grunts as we walk to his car. _It's Ice cream time!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I cannot believe I'm at an ice cream parlor. I cannot believe I brought ice cream. I cannot believe I have to watch Naruto eat his cone like that_. Licking it slow…so damn slow…around…over…up…down. _ Damnit…I feel a nosebleed coming on.

"Oi teme, your ice cream is melting," _Huh? Shit…it's dropping all over my pants. Another reason why I hate ice cream. _I quickly grab some napkins, wiping my pants.

"Do you need some help?" Naruto asks.

"No…I'm fine."

"Alright…hey, you should try this flavor. It's really good."

"I don't like chocolate chip cookie dough **(4)**. That's why I got Vanilla ice cream."

Naruto gives his cone a long lick. "It's really good, just try a taste."

"No."

"Try it…" Naruto whines.

I toss my cone in the trash. "I said 'No' dobe."

"Try it!! It won't hurt! Stop being difficult!"

"I'm not being difficult, I don't want any!"

Naruto glares. "Try it before I force it in your mouth."

I glare back. "You wouldn't…"

Naruto smirks. "I would."

"If you shove tha-" I feel a cold creamy substance, pressed against my mouth. _Eck!_ I turn my head abruptly causing the ice cream to smear on my cheek. There are no words to describe how I feel right now.

"Naruto…" I grind out.

Naruto smiles but his eyes held a curious glint. "You should have tried it when I told you to." I glare at him while I go to reach for the napkins but he grabs my hand, stopping me. "Let me help you…after all…this is _my_ fault."

"No…I got it."

Naruto shakes his head. "No, I insist." Naruto grabs some napkins and scoots his chair closer to mines. "Now close your eyes."

_Huh? _"What? Why?"

"You trust me right…?"

"Yea…"

"So close your eyes…no questions asked." He whispers. I close my eyes and it feels like forever before I feel contact. This contact wasn't a rough napkin…it was wet and very smooth as well as warm. _Maybe he found a cloth_? As I feel more contact, I realize it wasn't a cloth nor a napkin but his tongue. That thought put my mind and body on fire and I couldn't help but to bite back a moan. I didn't even open my eyes, afraid if I did that I would ruin the experience. I feel his hand move along my thigh, awakening my lower regions as his fingers briefly brush past the surface. This time my moan escaped my mouth and I felt Naruto's smirk against my cheek before he pulled back.

"All finished. I told you I would help you." He says huskily against my ear. I open my eyes and I swore I could have taken him on the spot. He had me in a trance that I couldn't get out off as my body started reacting on its own.

"N-Naruto…" _I can't even form words…_

Naruto grabs my hand. "Come on Sasuke…let's go back to your place. I'm tired of food, I want something else." I follow him mindlessly to my car until his words suddenly sunk in. Let's just say, I didn't take my time getting home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I cannot believe I just did that! I licked ice cream off his face! I wonder did any of the other customers see that…I totally forgot about them and now I'm going back to Sasuke's to do you-know-what and I'm pretty clueless. I mean…I've never had sex before. I know I should have done research…now I'm going to look like a clueless idiot. Though, Sasuke is a virgin…so maybe I'm not the only one clueless. Ahh who am I kidding? He is the king of being perverted!

I glance over to Sasuke and he's a bit red. I wonder why…I hope he's not mad. He glances over at me and I quickly turn away. I'm embarrassed….embarrassed that I thought I knew what I was doing, but I actually don't. We pull up to his house but make no attempt to get out the car_. Very awkward situation!_

Sasuke clears his throat. "Uhh…Naruto…are you sure?" _Oh no, he's having doubts about me! I need to stop acting like a girl!_

I smile and open the car door. "Of course teme. So are you going to sit in here all day?" Sasuke smiles and gets out of the car. We walk into his house, confirming no one is home and I grab his hand pulling him to his bedroom. I'm so nervous but I want this. I want this so much. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him close as I gently kiss him on the lips. He pushes me against the door, closing it shut as his mouth finds it way towards my neck. Oh god, it feels so good…so good that I try to bite back a moan.

**:Sexual Content:**

I playfully push him back, leading him to the bed where I fall on top of him. I kiss him harsher this time as my hands begin to tug on his shirt. I feel Sasuke trying to do the same as I feel his fingers brush past my navel. I allow him to pull my shirt off as we flip positions and Sasuke takes his shirt off, revealing his pale lean stomach. I guess he's been trying to gain weight cause he wasn't as skinny as I thought. He notices that I am looking and he seems a bit self-conscious. _Who would have known_? I'm a little self- conscious too….you can still see the scars on my arms. I glance away, a blush staining my cheeks causing Sasuke to smirk as he unbuttons my pants.

"Heh, are you sure?" He asks.

I growl at him. "I'm not some girl. Get on with it." With that said, he pulls my pants and boxers down in one swift movement, leaving me in all my glory. I start to fist the sheets as he takes me whole. Ahh…the heat…feels so…feels so good…that I can't stop myself from bucking up. His hands grab my hips as he continues to wrap his tongue around my cock. I must say…he's very talented especially when he allows his tongue to run along the underside and around the tip. _Damn. _He takes me whole one more time and this time…I can't hold back. I come and I come hard, releasing my seed in his mouth. I look down to see some of it dripping from his mouth as he pulls back.

Sasuke gives me a smug look. "How was that?"

I pull him up into a kiss. "Good. Now get rid of those pants." Sasuke stands up, pulling of pants to reveal black boxers. _Could that be any hotter? _He places his thumb along the waistband in a teasing manner. He pulls it out and releases it with a sounding 'snap.' I groan out loud. _He is torturing me…pure torture. _Sasuke then walks over to his drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. _Well…he sure is prepared._ I can't help to wonder how he knows this stuff. I glance at the bottle as he climbs on top of me and ask him by signaling to the bottle. He shrugs and says that he isn't completely clueless. I shrug and point at his boxers.

"You are forgetting something." _Wow…my voice was deep._ Sasuke glances down and pulls his boxers off with one tug.

Sasuke smirks. "How's that?"

I kiss him. "Much better." Sasuke smiles against my lips as I hear him pop the bottle open. I hope this stuff actually works…I heard it's painful without some kind of lubricant. I feel Sasuke's finger grace past my stomach…then lower…then lower…**whoa**…now that was uncomfortable. Sasuke squeezes some of the substance upon his fingers before giving me a glance. I nod for him to continue and I feel him enter in his finger. _Ouch!_ This is very UNCOMFORTABLE. A second later, I feel another finger added, scissoring my insides. OUCH! OUCH! I close my eyes, hoping it would dim the pain. Nope…it didn't work because Sasuke added another finger! I fist the sheets as I feel him stretching me. _When did he start thinking I was a rubber band?_ Sasuke finally removes his fingers and lubes himself up. Now that I think about…Sasuke is pretty big and him pushing that thing in me is going to be very painful. _Very_.

Sasuke looks at me before positing himself. "Are you ready?" He says huskily. I nod and dig my nails into his shoulders as he pushes himself deeper inside me. _Fuck…it feels like I have a water bottle down there._ Sasuke gives me time to adjust…which is hard considering his cock is inside me.

"I'm sorry…it will feel good. I promise." _Aww…he's so caring __**AND a**__ little too educated._

I nod. "Alright, move." Sasuke didn't hesitate to pull out and push back in and I swore I saw lights. It felt so good as he hit that certain spot inside me that I wanted to feel it again. I let out gasp as he hits the same spot again and I realize this was pace was going to slow for my pleasure.

"H-Harderr…Sas-uke…" I moan out. Sasuke again doesn't hesitate to comply and before I knew it, I was drowning in pleasure. This pace was just right and he hit the mark every time. Sasuke must have been enjoying it too since his face was in total bliss. I close my eyes as I moan out in pleasure…this felt so good…so right…

Sasuke thrusts into me a few more times and I was literally seeing stars. I came hard like there was no tomorrow over our stomachs and I never felt so good before. Like I was floating on a cloud. Sasuke comes after me, filling my insides with his seeds before falling on top of me. We collect our breaths before he pulls out and lies on the side of me. I glance over at him to see his eyes falling shut, I too am exhausted.

"Naru…" He murmurs.

"Hm?" I say dazedly.

"I- I love you."

I smile before closing my eyes. "Love you too." _Love you so much._

**:End of Sexual Content:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I open my eyes. _What time is it? Why do I feel so good yet so cold? _I look to my side and notice that it's empty. _Was it a dream?_ I look underneath my blanket to find myself naked…so it wasn't a dream. I really slept with Naruto…but where did he go? I glance at the clock.

11:07pm. _Wow…I slept a long time._

I step out of bed, grabbing my boxers and I notice a piece of paper on my dresser. It looked like Naruto's handwriting.

_Teme,_

_Sorry I had to go but tomorrow is graduation and I still have that speech I have to write tonight plus if I stayed, who knows what my dad might start thinking. So I'll see you at school with a limp in my step. Thanks to you of course. Have a goodnight._

_Love you,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. I couldn't bring myself to wake you…you are so cute when you sleep!_

I place the paper down and head to the bathroom. **That dobe**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

The light…it hurts!! It burns!! Turn it off!! Oh…you can't turn off sunlight. I can't believe its morning already…I swear I just went to bed. I mean…all night I've been working on my speech and once I finished I thought I had at least four hours to sleep. I guess I was wrong. I sluggishly get out of bed and head to the shower, maybe some cold water will wake me up. Once the water runs over me, I defiantly wake up because I start freezing. I quickly turn the water to warm before I finish washing and shampooing. A few minutes later, I step out the shower and glance in the mirror. I still look tired and have various red spots on my neck. Huh? _Red spots?!_ I can't believe I have hickeys…especially on graduation day. _That teme!_ Oh well…I guess its time to pull out that cover-up!

I throw on a dress shirt and grab the powder compact from out my bag. I dab the stuff lightly around my neck and BAM! You can't even see it! Gosh… I love cover-up. I hum to myself as I pull out a pair of black dress pants and slide them on. I then throw on my graduate's gown as well as my black slacks. I must say that I'm looking good. I continue to tell myself that as I comb my hair then do a quick finger-style.

_Wow, I look really good._

I smile to myself as I brush my teeth, I smile to myself as I grab my cap, and I smile to myself as I walk downstairs to an overly-excited dad. He seemed happier than usual which was really freaking me out.

"There's my boy!" He says with a hug.

"Uhh…yea dad. Are you okay?"

He claps his hands. "Of course! I'm just so excited for your big day."

"Umm…okay. So what's for breakfast?"

He pushes me to the table. "I fixed you eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon, and oatmeal."

I smile. "Wow…thanks." I grab a fork and start eating. I was starving so I ate till my pants became a little too tight. I let out a burp after gulping down the glass of orange juice.

"Thanks dad. The food was really good."

He nods. "I have something else for you too."

I tilt my head. "Huh?" My dad hands me a small box with orange wrapping. I love gifts so I don't waste time opening the box and I find a set of keys.

"Keys?" I ask.

My dad nods. "Car keys." I jump out of my seat so fast; I swore I was going to fall back down.

"You got me a car!" I run past him and outside to see a yellow mustang with a red bow. I swore I could have died from happiness. I rush up to the car, inspecting every detail and features. As I glance inside, I see that I have leather seats and an awesome stereo system. I'm so happy that I could just cry. Then all of sudden, it hit me like a ton of rocks. I DID NOT HAVE A LICENSE! Now, I felt like crying tears of sadness. How dare my dad taunt me like this!!

He walks up to me. "I know you don't have your license yet, so before your trip to Tokyo…I've arranged for you to take driving classes." I literally jumped on my dad after he said that. I can't wait to tell Sasuke and show him my new ride!!

"Thank you so much. I never thought you would get me a car."

He shrugs. "You deserve it. You are the best son a father could ask for."

I hug him again. "Thank you. I know how much trouble you went through to do this." My dad gives me a confused look as I pull back.

I smile. "Your secret phone calls…yea…I'm not that oblivious." My dad rubs his head sheepishly as I give him a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on old man." I say walking towards his car. "Your son needs to be at the ceremony." He follows shortly after, with a grin on his face.

_Dad, thank you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrive at the school in a matter of time and we split our separate ways, my dad to the auditorium and me to the senior lounge. _Now where is Sasuke? _I look around and I can't find him anywhere. I see Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Chouji, and Shino but no Sasuke.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sasuke?" I ask. They all shake their heads 'no'.

"He's not here and it's almost time to start. So troublesome." Shikamaru sighs lazily.

I nod. "Hopefully he will be here in time. So…all of you have your speeches planned?"

Kiba grins. "Yes! With a guitar solo! I cannot believe Tsunade said yes to this!"

Neji shakes his head. "I can't believe it either. This must have been fate." Gaara nods in agreement.

I laugh. "My speech is kind of boring…hopefully it won't put you all to sleep."

Shino pulls out his cards. "No, I think mine is the most boring." I laugh while Chouji mumbles something about food. Though…I couldn't quite hear him.

_**All students of the graduating class, please report to the auditorium. We will start in five minutes.**_

I frantically start to look around for Sasuke and I still can't find him. I call his cell phone and still no answer. _What could have happened?_ I run down to the auditorium and I still don't see him since I was pushed to my seat. _Damnit…where are you Sasuke?_

Tsuande starts her speech and I'm panicking. I don't see Sasuke!! What if something bad happened to him? I continue to look around in the crowd but Gaara makes me turn around. I sit uneasy for the thirty minute speech and it goes up a notch once she start calling out names. Since me and Sasuke are later in the alphabet maybe he will have time to get here.

"Shino Aburame." Tsunade calls.

I watch as Shino walks up onto the stage, his cards hanging loosely in his hands. I wonder what his speech is going to be about. Shino greets Tsunade and turns to the audience with a calm expression.

"_Hello everyone, you may know me as you're Vice Student Council president and I will like to share a few words. When I came to this school…I had a sour outlook on the high school life. I heard about stereotypes, bullies, and hard classes and it deepened my outlook. But as the years progressed…I realized high school was the greatest thing I could experience. I met the friends who were the best and learned a little about life in the process. So I say thank you. Thank you to my friends, family, and teachers as well as our student body because you made this experience a special one. Good luck for years to come and thank you."_

I watch as Shino walks back to seat and I must say I'm impressed. His speech gave me this fuzzy feeling. I wonder does my speech offer something else other than boredom. I listen to a couple more speeches before Tsunade calls Chouji up on the stage. He gives us a cheeky grin before pulling out… a bag of chips. Now that's interesting.

"_Hi everyone. You may be asking why I have a bag of chips. I will tell you. These chips are delicious and special to me. Freshman year, I came to school and I was so hungry. The lunch line was closed and I found a machine. A lonely machine. A lonely bag of chips. I brought those chips and I was in heaven. After I brought those chips, I met the greatest friends one could ever have and I met the greatest lunch lady ever. I give thanks to these chips that showed me the wonders of high school and got me through these four years. I give thanks to the school for continuing to buy them and thanks to my friends and other students who gave me money to buy these chips. I also give thanks to my family who always made sure I was well fed so I say thank you!!"_

Chouji gives us another cheeky grin before walking to his seat and I'm speechless…I mean his whole speech was about chips. I'm kind of disturbed how I mean less than a bag of chips. _Oh well._ Tsunade walks back on stage and gives Chouji a long look. I guess she was disturbed as well and clears her throat a second later as she proceeds with the next name calling.

I look around and there is still no sign of Sasuke. I'm really worried now….something bad must have happened. I'm becoming so lost in my thoughts that I can't concentrate on my friends' speeches, I missed Neji's already.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Tsunade calls. Kiba basically runs onstage with his guitar. I cannot believe he's allowed to play that thing. I watch as he plugs it into his amplifier and does a sound check. _Oh boy._

"_Everyone, I wanted to end this year with a bam to show you guys how my years at this school have been truly awesome!! You guys rocked my world so much that I'm going to return the favor by rocking yours!"_ Kiba throws his arms up in the air and then starts playing some kind of song. It must have been his own creation because I never heard it before and I don't want to hear ever again. It was adding on to my major headache as well as destroying my hearing. I close my eyes to relax…and strangely it was working. I felt so calm for some reason. So calm…that I didn't open my eyes till Shikamaru's speech.

"_Hello. I don't have much to say…it would be troublesome to ramble about my boring life so I'll just say a simple thanks to my friends, teachers, and family. My time here has been surprising…I learned a more airy outlook on life. So yea…thanks."_

I yawn. That was really boring…at least it was short. I would die if it was long…I'll probably die while reading mine since its so boring. I briefly listen to the other's speeches till its Gaara turn. I really want to know what he has to say. I watch as Gaara walks on stage and gives us an emotionless stare.

"_I don't have much to say…my years here are not something that has affected me in a huge way but I will give thanks to my friends and those who I consider someone. I especially give thanks to Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Huugya for making my last year the best. I don't have a special act planned for you like Kiba so thank you."_ Gaara walks off stage to his seat.

Awww…I'm so touched. He put my name in his speech…I never had someone do that before. Gaara is the greatest friend anyone can ask for and I will be sure to repay him. I try to think of possible ways as Tsunade continues her list of students. I wonder when she is going to call Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade calls.

My heart freezes and I swore I was about to die. Sasuke wasn't here….Sasuke wasn't here…Sasuke wasn't here! Suddenly, the lights dim and a spotlight is shown to the middle of the aisle. _What is going on?_ I turn my head to see a figure holding a microphone. _I wonder who it is. _I stand up to get a good glimpse and I gasp in surprise.

_Sasuke?_

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke!!_

Oh my god, my heart is beating erratically…any faster and I might die. It's just…I can't believe this. Sasuke looks so angelic in the light as well as drop dead sexy…I want to just kiss the daylights out of him. I shudder at the image and quickly take my seat as Sasuke starts his speech.

"_Hello Everyone, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You may know me as the object of your fan club, you may know me as a friend, and you may even know me as your boyfriend."_ Sasuke looks over the crowd at me and I realize my funeral may becoming shortly…I'm so embarrassed that I try to hide behind Gaara.

Sasuke smirks and turns to the crowd. "_My years here at Konoha high have been a remarkable part of my life. I learned and accomplished so many things here which I know could have never happened elsewhere. I met friends…who showed me reality and life. I met teachers…who taught me reality and life. I met someone special…who gave me reality and life and I'm thankful. You see…my high school goal that I made freshman year was to achieve greatness and to make my family proud. It took me four years. Four long years to realize that goal is not what I want. I don't want greatness…I want to be the same as everyone else. I don't want to make my family proud if I'm not proud of myself in the end. I've been doing a lot of thinking everyone and I decided to make a new goal from here on and my goal is to fulfill my own desires and to be free. I've been locked in so long that once I had a taste I wanted more. So much that I asked myself over and over how can I get that key? I came to the conclusion that I just need to be myself so I'll do that now. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm not a high achiever just an actor to those around me. I have a brother who is the only one who cares about me in my family; I've gain strong bonds and one in particular you should know about. This bond is the strongest I've ever had and I love him very much."_

Sasuke looks at me and I couldn't stop this huge smile from spreading on my face nor could I stop myself from standing up. Sasuke continues, looking towards the back at his family.

"_Yes, I said he and he is my boyfriend. That too means that I'm gay. This person is my best friend and so much more that I can't even explain. I will not say his name…considering his outlook on this situation but I feel you should know and hopefully accept that. So I conclude my speech with a farewell to the class of 2008."_

I stand in the aisle and slowly walk towards him. The lights start to shine on me but I don't care. I want to be by his side and I always will. I grab his hand…as well as the microphone.

"_Hello everyone, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm Sasuke's boyfriend."_ I smile at Sasuke. _"I came here today with a speech to express how I feel about this school and everyone and I just realized nothing I could write can compare to what I'm feeling. So let's forget it."_ I toss my cards up in the air. _"I came here to this school with one goal and it wasn't for educational purposes either. My goal was to become closer with my best friend and as you can see, it happened but it could have never happened without the support of my friends and those who understood. If you know me, you most likely have seen me in the lowest state ever. Only someone close to you can do that. Someone you have a bond with. I would have never gained that bond without coming to this school with all of you. So I thank you. You truly made an impact on my life and perhaps the best four year of my life too. I will miss you." _

I look out into the crowd and all faces are on me; it's quiet and I start to feel a bit nervous about what I just did but it's quickly wiped away when the whole audience stood and clapped. People even through in a few cheers. I never thought I would feel this good before. I turn to Sasuke and I see him smiling, but his eyes held a hint of worry. I glance over the crowd and I see Sasuke's family in shadows. His parents look terrified as if they seen a horror movie and Itachi had a faint smile on his lips. Oh my…I hope they don't shun Sasuke out of their lives because of this. I feel Sasuke squeeze my hand and pull me along to his parents...I'm really afraid of going over there.

"Father, Mother…" Sasuke says.

"My little boy…how could you do this?" His mother cries out.

"Son, do you even care about the Uchiha name?" His father growls out.

Sasuke glares. "The question is do you care about me. Have you ever thought about what I want? No, because you two were trying to make another Itachi. I'm not him nor will I ever be. You guys never had the decency to ask me what I want."

His mother gasps. "We were only doing what was best for you. I thought this was what you wanted. If you didn't want this…you should have told us."

"Mother, don't dare try to make it sound as simple as that."

She sobs even more. "I'm sorry."

"Can't you guys be happy for me?" Sasuke asks. _I feel so awkward in this conversation_. His parents don't even look like they can respond to that and it hurts to see how they are shunning him away. I feel Sasuke's grip on my hand become tighter and _it hurts._ Time passes and still no words were exchange and I feel I should say something.

"You two call yourselves parents and can't even acknowledge your own child. I seriously thought the Uchihas were better than that but I suppose I was wrong. You are cold hearted and I know that inside somewhere there is a little warmth. If you only look past those stereotypes and see your son as he truly is…you will see he's happy. Don't you want your son to be happy?" (A/N: I know that was so corny!)

Fugaku glares. "Who do you think you are? Trying to spread you gay love?! I blame you for doing this to my son!" I look at Sasuke's father and bite my lip. It feels like I've been slapped…his words were hash.

Itachi steps in. "Father…"

"Itachi, explain to Sasuke about his bad decision." Fugaku growls.

Itachi turns to Sasuke. "Sasuke…you made a good decision." His parents gasp in surprise.

Mikoto(?) grabs Itachi's arm. "What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Sasuke made a decision. Something I could never do. Therefore, I'm happy…happy that he's not turning into me. Mother…Father…you were never actually around to see the pain Sasuke's been through. I have seen all of it…and how you were uncaring and now you are uncaring. Just thinking of yourselves. Take in consideration what Uzumaki said. It's the truth." Sasuke's parents looked flabbergasted and it was priceless. I had to bit my lip again to stop from smiling.

Fugaku lowers his head. "I see…"

Mikoto grabs Sasuke's other hand. "Sasuke…my little boy…I'm sorry."

Fugaku looks up. "I too am sorry... I've been so concerned with trying to have you follow my path that I forgot you had one of your own and I realize that I need to come to terms and accept that."

Sasuke nods. "Thank you." I break away from Sasuke's grasp so they can have a private moment. I signal to him that I'm going to go sit down and start walking towards the front. It seems graduation speeches had stopped after Sasuke's 'Thanks/ love confession'.

"Naruto…" I turn around to see Fugaku walking towards me. _Oh lord._ "I just want to say I'm sorry to you as well. What I said was uncalled for and I hope you pardon my rudeness."

I give the man a slap on the shoulder. "It's no problem. I guess I can see where you are coming from and I'm just glad you are accepting of Sasuke."

Fugaku looks at me sternly. "You know… I wouldn't be as accepting if it wasn't you. Consider yourself special." I stand in shock as he walks back to his family. _I guess he does like me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The assembly resumes soon after and the speeches…whoa… were off the charts! People were confessing their love and hidden secrets that I came to the conclusion this is the best graduation ever! I look over to Sasuke and he's thinking the same thing…I mean I've never seen him this happy before!

After an hour of speeches and cheering, Tsunade walks back on stage with pep in her step. Her cheering must have involved a bottle of sake since she was swaying at the podium.

"I must say this is the best graduation ceremony here at Konoha High, you brats really showed us something!! I want to say that now I can be completely honest when I say you learned something! So everyone in the Class of 2008, I wish you the best of luck in your futures and don't come back!" Tsunade yells.

Everyone stands up and toss their caps in the air. I hop onto Sasuke and then toss my hat in the air, cheering along with everyone else and for the first time in a long time I heard Sasuke laugh. One that wasn't fake but full of emotion. I laugh right along with him and he kisses me fully on the lips.

"Happy Graduation."

I smile. "_Happy Graduation teme."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Summer vacation is finally here! I can't wait to spend time with Naruto in Tokyo because who knows what will happen in college. Since graduation, Naruto hasn't said anything about the fall so I'm starting to worry. Maybe this is a like 'Goodbye' for the both of us…I hope not.

"Are you ready yet?" I ask.

Naruto pouts. "No teme…I have to throw my bags in your car."

"Well hurry up dobe before I leave you."

Naruto crosses his arms. "You wouldn't…"

I smirk. "I would…" Naruto walks up to me with an evil glint in his eyes. _I wonder what he is planning._

"Sasuke…you can leave but I think your buddy will be a bit lonely." He says, pressing me against the car.

"And who might that buddy be?"

"This…" Naruto grasps the front of my pants and gives me a squeeze. "Buddy." I bite back a moan as Naruto teases me.

Naruto pulls back. "Tell your _buddy_ I said hi."

"Naruto…wait…"

He smirks. "Wait? I thought you told me to hurry up. You really don't want me to start slacking off do you?"

I groan. "Naruto…fuck..."

"Maybe another time Sasuke." I glare at his retreating back as I take my _buddy _to the bathroom. _That dobe._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Yay! We are finally here in Tokyo! And our hotel is amazing…I mean the beds are amazing and so comfortable. They even have a game room, a hot spring, and a restaurant with the finest ramen. I swear I'm in heaven.

"Naruto…help me push the beds together."

"Huh?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Push so we can have one big bed."

I tilt my head. "Why do I want to do that_?" I love pushing his buttons_. Sasuke glares and throws a pillow at me.

"Push it dobe."

"Why must I push? Don't you want to sleep with _me_?"

"I do. That's why I want to move the beds together."

I hop on my bed. "Then push your bed."

Sasuke growls. "Stop being difficult Naruto."

"I'm not… you are."

"Then push your bed."

"No."

Sasuke crosses his arms. "If you don't push your bed, I'm going to strap you to mine whether you like it or not."

I smirk. "Oh really." I guess I talked too soon because he did get me to his bed and had me strapped down with bed sheets.

Sasuke smirks. "See dobe…now was that so hard?" I growl at him and Sasuke gets this look in his eyes…like that time we watched 'Brokeback Mountain'…_oh no_…

"Untie me Sasuke…" I whine.

"Now why would I do that?" He asks.

"Because my arms might get tired…hehe…"

Sasuke smiles. "Keep dreaming dobe." Before I knew it, he was all over me. Who knew Sasuke liked _**bondage?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks, we visited so many hotspots I never knew existed. Like we visited the Ueno Park which is the largest park in Tokyo, we visited the Tokyo National museum which is filled with treasures from the Asuka period to the present and vary from Buddhist sculptures, Japanese/Korean/Chinese ceramics and pottery to colored xylographs and lacquerwork **(5)**, we even visited Shinjuku, a trendy and popular nightspot with jazz cellars, cafés and other hotspots. It's also the second largest shopping center in Tokyo. I brought so many souvenirs that I made Sasuke carry some of the bags.

"Hey teme, isn't it nice out?" Right now, we are walking in the park and its night out.

"Yea…it is."

I pull Sasuke to a bench. "Look! There's a shooting star! Make a wish!"

"Hn." Sasuke closes his eyes and makes his wish. "Want me to tell you what I wished for?"

I cover my ears. "No…if you tell me it will never come true."

Sasuke smiles. "You got a point dobe but I got to ask you a question."

"Alright…shoot me."

"You know in a few weeks we will be going off to college…this isn't going to affect our relationship…is it? You know…being long distant?"

I shake my head. "No! Of course not…we will still be able to visit each other on the weekends plus we can talk on the phone every night. It's not like we are going to be far away…it's just an hour away or something like that." Sasuke frowns and doesn't say anything.

_He doesn't look happy_. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"You see…it's not as easy as you think…" _Oh no…is he breaking up with me?_

"What do you mean?" I ask nervously.

"We won't be one or two hours away…it's much more farther than that."

I stand up. "I don't care! I'll drive all the hours it takes to get to you."

Sasuke sighs. "You can never drive this distance." I start to tear up…he's about to dump me like fishcakes and it hurts."

"Are…you…dumping me?" I say between sobs. Sasuke immediately stands up and hugs me.

"No…I would never dump you. I love you. It's just…what I'm about to tell you…might be hard on you…us."

I wipe my eyes. "And what is that?"

He grabs my hands. "Naruto…I'm going to America for my first year…a study abroad program for my major." I stand frozen as the words ring in my head…I feet so sick…he was going to be on the other side of the world…while I'm here. _All alone_. Sasuke tries to comfort me but I push him away so I can throw up. He's going to forget all about me and meet someone else…he's going to forget me…he's going to forget us…

I wipe my mouth. "Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me this weeks ago?"

"I didn't know how to tell you." He says and I start to back up away from him. I don't want him to touch me; I don't want to be near him. He reaches out to me.

"Naruto…I'm sorry…" I turn and start walking away. I don't care where I'm going…I just have to get away and clear my mind. I hear Sasuke calling my name but I don't care…I keep walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Damn! This wasn't suppose to happen like this…I mean…I was hoping he would be more understanding or at least try but no he walks away and I can't even find him in this park. I call out his name as I run through the park and I still can't find him.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

I start panicking as the hours past and the park starts to close. If he's out here, he is going to be stuck in here till tomorrow. I continue searching before I'm kicked out of the park and I stand outside the gates. I pray his isn't in there as I call his cell phone. He doesn't answer. _Where could he be?_ I think of all the possible places he could go as I walk through the city.

_The café?_ No.

_Downtown district?_ No. Too far to walk.

_Zoo?_ No…that's closed.

_Where could he be?_

The hotel!

I hightail it back to the hotel as soon as possible, pushing past people, taking dark alleys, and crossing busy streets. Once I finally reach our room, I was shocked in the least.

_He wasn't there._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

Argghh…how can he do this to me? I mean we been through too much for it to end like this! I know I'm being a selfish bastard right now but I don't care! He can't just leave me for some person in America…I thought he loved me! And to top it off, why couldn't he tell me this weeks ago?! He's always thinking about himself and everything! What am I suppose to do? Find some new guy? That's impossible since I gave my heart away.

I heard him call my name as I walked further and further into the park but I continued walking. I continued walking till I was out in the city and far from him. I bet he is still looking for me since he called my cell phone…oh well…this is his fault for being such an ass! I walk to a nearby movie theater to indulge myself in a romantic comedy and chocolate covered sweets. By the time I leave, I feel like a fat hippo and lonely. I know now to never go to the movies by myself. I slowly drag myself back to the hotel after I glance at my watch. It's past 1 AM and Sasuke called me 32 times. He's probably freaking out and now I feel even worse…I suppose I will need to apologize or something.

I open the door to our room to find the lights out. I suppose he is asleep since I can't see anything. I quietly lock the door before going to the bathroom to change into a tee and boxers. After I change, I grab my phone charger and tiptoe silently to the side of my bed. As I slide into the bed, I drop my charger causing it to fall under the bed. _Shit._ I reach under and I can't find it so I turn the lamp on for a quick second. I lean over to look under the bed and I reach my charger. As I sit up, I see Sasuke sitting on the edge of bed looking at the wall. He scared me so bad that I fell out the bed with a thump. My heart was beating so fast that I thought I would die. He was sitting there the whole time since I came back and that scared the shit out of me.

"What the hell are doing Sasuke? Try to give me an early grave?!" I yell.

"Where were you?" He asks quietly, avoiding my question.

"I-I…" _What should I say?_

"I was worried…I couldn't find you anywhere…" He whispers.

I stand up. "I'm…sorry…"

Sasuke turns to me with a flash anger. "Damnit Naruto! Do you know how much you put me through tonight? Something could have happened then you wouldn't even answer you're phone. What the hell am I suppose to think?"

"That I'm not some kid, Sasuke. I'm 18 years old, I don't need a babysitter! I know that you have the right to worry but I just needed some time to think. This is a big surprise…you are leaving to another country and who knows when I will see you again. It was just that I was thinking all this time that we would be together for a long time. You and I, boyfriends and it hurts that it will never happen."

Sasuke looks at the floor. "Who said that it would never happen?"

"It doesn't have to be said…it's not like we can keep a promise." I murmur.

"Yea, words are never binding." I stand in silence before sliding back into bed.

"I'm going to bed." I say, turning out the light. Sasuke remains quiet as he gets himself situated in the bed and I can't help but to stare at the ceiling. _I guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight._ Sasuke breaks the silence after ten minutes.

"Naruto…" He says quietly.

"Yea…"

"Can you sleep with me?" _It seems we both can't sleep without contact._

"Yea." I move closer to him, allowing his arm to wrap around my waist and I start to doze off. The last thing I hear before complete darkness is Sasuke's voice.

"_Goodnight Naruto."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I've been thinking since our trip in Tokyo of a way to show my true feelings to Naruto and how I will never ruin our trust and I found the perfect way. Hopefully, it will be ready in time before I leave. Naruto left a few weeks ago to get settled in the dorms and since then I haven't heard much from him. He's been distant with me since our argument and its really starting to wear me down. I mean…he has me so worked up that I can't even think straight.

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…."

"Sasuke…" My mother snaps me out of my thoughts as she hands me my phone. "Are you okay? Your phone is ringing honey."

"Yea…I'm fine. Thanks." I pick up the phone to hear the person of my thoughts.

"_Sasuke?_" He asks.

"_Yea…hey."_ I say, trying to keep my voice cool.

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm okay, just packing and stuff. How about you?"_

"_Yea, I'm fine. I still have a couple of things I have to move, after that I'll be done_."

"_Oh…that's good. I'm glad that you are getting settled in."_

"_Ne, Sasuke?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Did you get…your…tickets yet and your passport?" _He asks quietly.

I close my eyes to relieve some of the tension._ "Yea...I got them last week."_

"_Oh…well...that's good. I mean…its best you have them now so you are prepared."_

I sigh. _"Naruto…I want you to know that I know this is very hard on you and especially me but I don't want you to be getting any wrong thoughts about us. We are still going to be together."_

Naruto remains quiet for awhile before speaking. _"Are you sure about that?"_

"_I'm sure. So when are you coming back?"_

"_I should be back in another week…or at least before you leave."_

"_Oh…alright. Well I guess I'll see you then."_

"_Yea. I'll see you soon…bye."_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you."_

There is a long pause before he answers_. "I know."_

**Click.**

I place the phone down on the table and close my eyes as I start to think…and I _think _my plan is going to work out just _perfectly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

I haven't talked to Sasuke all week because I'm afraid…everything about him brings back memories and to know he won't be around is just too much bear. He called a couple of times this week and I sent him to the voicemail each time. I know I shouldn't avoid him but what else am I suppose to do?

"Ne, Gaara?" I look over to him on his bed.

"Hm?"

"Remember what I told about Sasuke leaving?" I ask, sitting up.

"Yea…I hear about it everyday."

"Gaara! I'm serious. What should I do? I mean…he's leaving next week and I'm just chilling here in this dorm room!"

"Go." Gaara says simply.

"Go where?"

"Go see him."

I stand up. "See who?!"

"Your boyfriend."

I cross my arms. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Naruto…"

"What?" I cry out, as I fall back on my bed.

"You are doing it again…"

"What again?" Gaara gives me a look which causes me to shut-up. I let out a loud sigh and stare at the ceiling. "Sorry…"

"It's okay."

I shake my head. "No it isn't. I need to stop acting like some lovesick girl and go see him."

"That's true…but Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you act like a lovesick girl?" This time I sit up and throw my pillow at him causing him to burst out laugher.

"You know that you're not getting your pillow back right?" I pout my lips out and fall back onto the mattress.

"Meanie Raccoon-eyes." I grumble. This time I got whacked with a pillow and I saw stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto has been back for two weeks now and we've been hanging out each day like our lives depended on it. He hasn't brought up the topic about me leaving but I have a feeling that's its going to be tonight considering I leave tomorrow for America. I have a plan though…hopefully he will like it.

"So I see you have your bags packed…" He says fingering my suitcase.

"Yea….tomorrow's the day."

Naruto sits on my bed. "Do you really have to go? I mean…can't you just stay?"

"Naruto…"

"Like talk to the college…they shouldn't mind. I'm sure you can pull a few strings."

I walk over to him. "Naruto…"

He grabs my hands. "Oh I know! Just say you missed your plane and that you have to reschedule."

"Naruto. Stop. I can't do that…we've been over this."

Naruto falls back on the bed. "Sorry…it's just its hard to let you go."

I crawl on top of him. "You are not letting me go…you should know by now that it's hard to get rid of me."

**:Light Sexual Content:**

"But still…." I silence him by covering his mouth with my own. He kisses me back softly before pulling away and turning off the lights. "Let's do this without the lights." He says walking over to me. I feel him tug on my shirt, pulling it over my head and push me back on the bed.

"Tonight…this is all for you." He whispers in my ear before pulling back and removing his shirt. I run my hands up along his toned stomach as he climbs on top of me and this is such a new experience without seeing. All my senses were on alert as I would feel his body heat against my skin. He leans closer, nipping all along my jaw line, causing me to bite back a moan and pull him closer. The skin to skin contact was far from wonderful as he hands made its way to my pants, unbuttoning with a 'pop'. He pulled them off in one swift tug, along with boxers releasing my erection. His breath grazed lightly over me, causing me to release a shudder and a gasp as a warm cavern surrounds me. It felt so good…not being able to see anything …it was suspenseful. I fist the sheets to stop from bucking up into the fuckable mouth. His tongue glides around slowly, creating sensual motions all the way to the tip before deep-throating. Before I knew it, I was coming and I was coming hard. Naruto swallows all of the substance before pulling back and kissing me. I could taste my seed on his mouth as I kissed hungrily back.

**:End of Sexual content:**

"Where's…the lube?" he says huskily.

"D-Drawer…on…right." I feel Naruto pull away and get off the bed. The next thing I hear is a loud 'thump' as he hits the floor.

"Naruto…are you okay?"

"Fuck…that really hurt. Why are your monster truck shoes by the bed?!"

I smirk. "Sorry for me wanting to take them off…" I get up to turn the light on and before I even reach the lamp, my door is swung wide open by my brother. I quickly cover my manhood with my hands as he glances around.

"I heard a noise and I thought something…" Itachi trails off as he realizes my situation. "Oops, my bad."

"Get out!" I yell. Itachi quickly closes the door before mumbling something about me locking the door. I turn to Naruto to see his face smothered in a pillow on my bed. I walk over to him, avoiding my shoes.

"Mood ruiner…right?" I ask.

"I'm so embarrassed…leave me here to die." He muffles out.

"If I was to do that…what would I do about my special plans tomorrow?"

He sits up. "What special plans?" I smile and don't say anything. "You have a special surprise for me! I could just hug you!" I blink and the next thing I know I'm falling off the bed onto the floor.

"Ouch, dobe."

"Sorry." He says, standing up. "Let me help you."

Naruto reaches down, pulling me up. "Ouch…don't help. Leave me right here till I get more feeling in my back."

He shrugs and grabs a blanket before lying besides me. "I guess we can sleep down here then."

"Yea, I guess so."

Naruto reaches under the bed. "Oh look! Here's the lube. Funny huh?" I pull the blanket over my head. That wretched lube ruined my night …damn lube!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to a mop of blond hair and a backache. Also, a little breeze in my lower regions…I should have put my boxers back on. I glance at the clock, realizing I only have a few more hours before I have to go. I stand up, placing Naruto on the bed so I can take a shower. Once the water hits me, I feel so alive for some reason and excited for what I'm planning to do. After all, this is the only thing that is going to decide our future. I step out the shower and quickly get dressed before waking Naruto. He sits up, rubbing his eyes with a pout.

"What teme? I'm so tired." He whines.

"Get dressed dobe. I can't wait for you all day." Naruto glares but nevertheless walks to the bathroom to take his shower. I go downstairs to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes and wait for Naruto to come down. Naruto is going to love this…he loves my mom's cooking.

"Wow…this food looks really good. Thanks Mother."

"Of course…my little boy needs to be well fed before his long journey to America."

**Knock! Knock!**

I stand. "Don't worry…I'll get it." I open the door to see the brunette named Kiba. "Hey…what brings you here?"

"I heard that you going to America. Is that true?"

I nod. "Yea, I'm leaving today. So do you want to come in?"

Kiba grins. "Thanks man! Oh what's that smell? It's smells delicious!"

"Breakfast, help yourself. My mother made plenty." Kiba walks into the kitchen as Naruto walks down the steps.

"Kiba! Hey…what are you doing here?"

"Seeing…if your boyfriend…was really leaving." He says between bites.

Naruto sits down at the table. "Oh...yea he is…you should come with us to the airport."

"Alright!" I watch as Naruto and Kiba chat endlessly away and I'm going to really miss them. A year is a long time, but hopefully it will pass quickly.

"Sasuke…tell your mom that I'm coming over for her cooking while you are away." Kiba orders.

"That goes for me too." Naruto chirps in. "Her food always seems to fill me up unlike my dad's."

I laugh. "Well now that you are stuffed…help me load my bags in the car."

"Which car? That yellow is pretty hot outside."

Naruto grins. "That's mines dog boy. My dad got it for me as my graduation present! I love it! Especially now that I got my license."

Kiba shakes his head. "I'm jealous…way _jealous_ man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

We are on our way to the airport and I can't even bring myself to smile. I'm so upset that he is leaving. I won't be able to see him, touch him, or even kiss him. Sasuke looks at me and tries to lighten me up but it doesn't work. Nothing will work. Kiba is even trying to cheer me up with encouraging words. Heh, he can save that crap. I feel like crying my eyes out but I guess that can wait. It can wait like my surprise…wait…_surprise?!_

"Ne, teme?"

"Hm?"

"Where's my surprise?"

Sasuke smiles. "Oh that…It's going to be at the airport."

"Airport?" _I'm so confused._

"Dude, you brought him an airplane! That's awesome."Kiba yells.

I almost jump for joy. "Really?"

Sasuke pulls into the parking lot. "Sorry Naruto…but that's not what I have for you. Don't listen to Kiba…he doesn't know."

"Then tell me." I pout.

Sasuke smiles. "No." Sasuke gets out the car as his family pulls up and starts unloading the trunk. I follow silently behind as we place his items on the conveyor belt and get his arrangements settled. His departure time is soon and I still don't see my surprise…maybe my surprise is him getting on that wretched plane!

"What's with that look Naruto-kun?" Itachi asks.

"Oh…it's nothing."

Itachi smirks. "Don't worry…my brother is true to his promise in more ways than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…" I watch as Itachi walks over to Sasuke and I can't help to think what they are talking about. _Probably how pathetic I look._ I walk over to the large glass windows and sit on floor to do some thinking. There is no way we can be loyal to each other…people change over time. I guess I will just have to trust Sasuke…

Sasuke walks over to me. "Why are you sitting all the way over here?"

I shrug. "Just thinking…"

"Well…how about you do you're thinking with me over there?" He asks, pointing to the row of chairs.

I stand up. "Alright." Sasuke grabs my hand and pulls me to a seat off to the side.

"Naruto…tell me what you were thinking about?"

"I was thinking…about you. I'm going to miss you a lot…I mean we basically spent our lives together so this is very hard."

Sasuke nods. "Naruto…we spent our lives together…so why should one year of separation make a difference?"

"I don't know…maybe because you are all the way across the world."

Sasuke shakes his head. "No…I may not be here physically…but I'm still here. This is my home, where I grew up. A piece of me is always going to be here."

I look away. "Yea…I know. I'm just being selfish…I want all of you to be with me."

"Naruto…you know I still have that surprise to give you."

_The scheduled departure for America-Plane 46 is opening the gates for boarding. Please have your tickets and passport ready. The gates close in ten minutes._

I tense as I hear the speaker. I have less than ten minutes with Sasuke to talk or even touch him. _This hurts a lot._

"Naruto…I don't have much time. But I have to tell you something." I nod my head for him to continue.

"I promise not to hurt you… I promise not to lie, I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life."(**6**) I watch as Sasuke pulls something out his pocket. It was a small velvet box…_oh my_…my heart is on overload now.

"I promise you forever…I promise you today that we will always be together…will you wear my promise ring?" He opens to box to reveal a gold band. I'm so shocked that I just stare at the box in his hands.

"Naruto…"

I grin. "Yes!" I watch as Sasuke slides the gold band on my ring finger and turns it over revealing the engraved portion. It read:

_Forever Yours, Love Sasuke._

I smile and kiss him passionately on the lips. I'm so happy and surprised… I never thought he would do something like this. He's actually serious about us! I couldn't be happier.

_Last Call for Flight 46 to America. Have your tickets and passports ready at the gate, Thank you for flying with Konoha Airlines._

I pull back and help Sasuke stand up. "This is the best surprise anyone could ever ask for. I'm actually still in shock…I never thought…"

Sasuke smiles. "You should know by now how serious I am about us. I love you and I always want us to be together."

I grab his hand. "I love you too." We walk in silence till we reach his gate and I watch him say his goodbyes to his family and Kiba. I'm going to miss him…but now I think I'm going to be okay.

He turns to me. "I'm not going to say 'goodbye' because this isn't goodbye. So I'm not going to say anything except that I'll see you soon."

I nod. "Yea, I'll see you soon." I kiss him on the lips before running my hands through his hair. "Be safe and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Sasuke hands his ticket to the attendant. "I'll write you as soon as I get settled."

I grin. "Alright. See you."

"See you." I watch as Sasuke walks through the gate to the plane before running to the nearest window. I see him board the plane and mindlessly twist the ring on my finger. _I intend to keep my promise to him. _

Kiba comes to join me. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yea. I think I am." We remain silent as the plane starts to move on the platform and uplifts into the air. Sasuke is off to America for good.

"He will be back before you know it." Kiba says reassuringly. "That reminds me…what did he say before leaving?"

"A promise."

"A promise?"

I smile. "Yeah…a promise about us and a promise for our future." I continue to twist the ring and think about our conversation. Then it hit me, like a ton of books.

_What just happened?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of _'What Just Happened?'_ but no worries the **epilogue **will be out shortly as well as my new story. I want to **THANK** everyone who stuck with me this long…it's been a long journey (October 2007 to April 2008) and I'm very appreciative! I'm marking this story as complete so make sure I'm on your story alert for the epilogue! I will post it.

**Minor notes:**

(**1**) I tend to do that for whatever reason and then I feel stupid afterwards as well as in pain.

(**2**) Yum! Miso Ramen- Ramen with miso (soybean paste) flavored soup base.

(**3**) Naruto- Japanese fish-cake characterized by a red or pink swirl in the middle.

(**4**) I love chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, it's so good. Try it!

(**5**) Actual hotspots in Tokyo. Want to know more? Google it!

(**6**) A certain song…can you guess? Haha...I know you just died of sappiness.

Well! Thanks again everyone! I hope this chapter lived up to the standards…took me all week to type. (38 Pages!!) _Any questions?_ Just ask! I ask you to please **REVIEW! **I'll even throw sugar on top!! It will only take a second and this chapter took me forever!! This is my first complete multi-chaptered story so I want to know how I did!

**:-) iluvedo**.


	25. Epilogue

Here's the epilogue finally

Here's the epilogue finally!

Also, so you are not confused…the time span is in 3-month intervals. Sasuke left for college in September and will return the following September.

Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Sexual content, disturbing plots, OOCness, sappiness

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto :-(

**Naruto's POV**

It's been three months and I'm dying from abstinence...I might not make it considering I have nine more months to go. This is so depressing…what am I suppose to do? Jack off every other week! It especially gets bad when Neji and Gaara starts making out and doing other things. I feel so lonely and cold. I wonder does Sasuke feel the same way…probably not since he is having such a great time with his American friends. Don't get me wrong…I made new friends too but I'm not on that fun boat yet. I might never get on it if I don't get laid soon.

Gaara walks in. "Are you still wallowing in your abstinence depression?" Gaara asks.

"For your information, I'm not wallowing in depression. I'm just thinking."

Gaara smirks. "So you are telling me you just been thinking these past months? I don't believe you because you don't have the ability to think for long periods of time."

I throw my pillow at him. "Gaara!"

"Heh, so you talk to the Uchiha recently?" Gaara asks, sitting down on his bed.

"If you mean by letters, then yes. Phone, no. He only calls me like twice a month for an hour chat…"

"Just think on the bright side, you have nine months to go."

I close my eyes. "Don't remind me…this is plain torture."

"Well…how about you get your lazy ass up and come with me and Neji tonight to this hot club?"

"Club? I don't know…don't people like hook up at places like that? I'm not looking for a fling or anything else for that matter."

Gaara sighs. "Must you be so close-minded? Clubs are for partying with your friends and having a good time."

"Hmm…I don't know. I mean…I have nothing to wear. My wardrobe has 'LOSER' written all over it."

"Then I'll let you wear something of mine…" Gaara says, opening the closet.

I shake my head. "I don't want to impose…" Gaara tosses a pair of jeans and a shirt on my head.

"Try this on." I look at the clothes and I must say when did Gaara start thinking I could pull off skinny jeans. I've been eating so much…that I know I've gained some pounds.

I hold up the jeans. "Gaara…my butt cheek won't even fit in these."

"You are skinny as ever Naruto. Stop making excuses and try it on."

I stand up. "Fine…but don't say I didn't tell you." I walk into the bathroom and put the dark blue shirt on. It felt a little tight…but I suppose it was made that way. Then I attempt to slide on the pants, I had to twist my body so many ways to get them to slide up. Once I did get them up, I swore the blood circulation in my legs had stopped. I slowly walk out of the bathroom where I see Gaara waiting expectantly.

"Told you they don-"

"Perfect."

"What?! I can't breathe!" I shriek.

"You will get over that. Give it some time…but this outfit looks good on you. Look in the mirror." I slowly walk to the mirror and I must say I looked pretty good, considering my ass is losing circulation.

Gaara stands up. "So what you think?"

"I think…my ass is going to pop out these jeans."

Gaara laughs. "I think they are firmly secured."

"Whatever." I push past him and attempt sitting down. Boy, that was a workout…its like trying to fit yourself in a plastic bag and have it stretch around you.

"That's good. Just sit like that till its time to go and I promise you, they won't feel tight."

"It better because if I burst out these jeans tonight, you are giving me your pants." Gaara laughs as he walks into the bathroom and I shake my head. _He better put boxers on tonight._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here we are at Club Kazekage and I must say that I'm enjoying it. The lights flashing everywhere and the DJ rocking the crowd is really getting me pumped especially now since my pants aren't so tight anymore. I see Gaara and Neji out there on the dance floor as I watch from the shadows. I would go out there but I'm a little nervous…I mean I've never been to a club before.

"Hey hot stuff…want to dance?" I turn to the girl next to me and I realize she was from my journalism class. I forgot her name though…

"Moegi." She says suddenly. (AN: Not the little girl in the show)

I smile. "Naruto. You take journalism right?"

She nods. "Yep…writing is my life. There is so much you can do with just words."

"I agree…"

She glances out into the crowd. "Are you here alone?" She says.

I shrug. "Yea pretty much…my friends are already out on the floor." We remain silent as the DJ continues to play some kind of club mix. All I can say…that music turned people into animals. Everyone was jumping, rubbing against each other, and swinging everything plus the place was burning up. I felt like I was in an oven….and I seriously did not want to get burned.

Moegi suddenly grabs my hand. "Come on! This song is awesome! Let's dance." I start to stutter.

"Umm…I d-don't know…it's too crowded…p-plus I'm-' Moegi seems not to hear me and pulls me along into the crowd. I start to pull her along after I feel someone grope my ass. That was such an invasion of privacy.

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taken her granted  
She wants to see if there's more than he gave, she's lookin for,  
He calls her up he's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there and alone now  
Knows she's moving it, knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it and she don't care_

We start dancing in the middle of the crowd or at least I attempt to. As long as she doesn't get to close or tries to touch me, I'll be fine…but I have a bad feeling about this. **Very bad.** I try to push those thoughts out of my mind as a rock with the music…the beats is rockin'.

_Everybody put your hands up say, I don't wanna be in love,  
Feel the beat now if you got nothing left say I don't wanna be in love  
Don't give up now, you got a reason to live say, I don't wanna be in love  
Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down say, I don't wanna be in love_

Moegi throws her arms up in the air and yells, 'I don't want to be in love' before throwing her long brown hair back. I personally do not take part because I am in love and I wanna be in love. I try to ignore her embarrassing actions and pray for the song to end so I can leave.

"Doesn't it feel good to be free like this?! I mean I thought I was in love with my ex-boyfriend and I never felt this good till now! Don't you agree?" She yells. I pretend I don't hear her and look around.

_He was always giving her attention  
Working hard to buy the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated by most suckers hated  
That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him  
She calls him up she's trippin on the phone __  
__Now had to get up and he ain't comin home __  
__Now, she's tryin to forget him and __  
__The salary came with him __  
__When he first met her __  
__When they first got together _

I seriously think this song is related to Moegi by the way she is acting and if it is…lets just say this is some deep shit.

_Everybody put your hands up say, I don't wanna be in love,  
Feel the beat now if you got nothing left say I don't wanna be in love  
Don't give up now, you got a reason to live say, I don't wanna be in love  
Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down say, I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat  
Feel the beat  
Feel the beat  
_

Moegi latches her arms around me and continues to dance. My mind starts giving red alerts because this bad…for one, I'm gay…I don't want people to think I'm some kind of jerk and second, I have a boyfriend who basically just proposed to me. This is BAD!!

_Everybody put your hands up say, I don't wanna be in love,  
Feel the beat now if you got nothing left say I don't wanna be in love  
Don't give up now, you got a reason to live say, I don't wanna be in love  
Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down say, I don't wanna be in love_

The song finally ends after ten years and Moegi pulls back. Her face flustered from the heat and her so-called intense dancing. She smiles at me as I glance around…I feel everyone's eyes on me and it's freaking me out. Gaara was even looking at me with an unreadable expression.

I step away. "I'm going to get something to drink and some fresh air." I push past the people and go get a glass of water. Moegi follows surprisingly, claiming she's too tired to dance anymore.

She laughs and orders a drink. "Wow that was fun. You are a really good dancer!" I murmur 'thanks' before walking outside. She follows me outside with her drink.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" She asks quietly.

I immediately shake my head. "No…it's just…" She puts her glass down next to mines with her face downcast.

"Am I that horrible of person? Everyone doesn't like me for some reason…my boyfriend just dumped me, my friends dumped me, and now you. What is wrong with me? Am I an ugly beast or something? Do I turn you off?" I look at her wide-eyed. _Where is all this coming from?_

"Moegi…this has nothing to do with you…"

"Really? Then why won't you give me a chance? I can be perfect for you if you let me try…let me get close to you." I step back away from her…she's freaking me out. No wonder her boyfriend dumped her.

"I'm sorry but I can't…I have someone…"

She glares. "Where is that someone?"

"Not here. They won't be back for awhile…" I say bluntly.

She taps her foot. "Oh…well you shouldn't abandoned your needs. I bet they aren't." I turn my head away from her and look out into the sky.

"I can satisfy your needs." She says quietly.

I continue to look up at the sky. "Look…I'm fine alright. I don't need you or anyone else right now especially someone who knows nothing about me. I'm happy with my life and my current relationship." All I hear is her quiet footsteps back to the drink table before she walks back to me.

"Here. Drink your water before it gets warm." I murmur a 'thanks' before gulping down the glass. I felt really cool afterwards and my body felt tingly for some reason. After a few minutes, I start to feel light-headed and find a spot along the concrete.

"Are you okay?" She asks innocently. I look up at her, my vision going to blurry to see she was smiling.

I grab my head in pain. "W-what d-did you do?" She shrugs and walks over to me, helping me off the ground.

"Let me take you back to my place…I can help you." I try to protest but my mind and body was shutting down. She put something in my drink and now I was at her mercy. I hope Gaara and Neji don't forget about me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to a dull throb in my head and stiffness in my arms and legs. As my vision becomes clearer, I see that I'm in someone's bed with most of my clothes missing. _What the hell?!_ I turn my head to the side to see that crazy bitch looking at me, like she was going to claim me for her own.

I close my eyes to suppress the pain circulating through body and wish Sasuke would be my knight in shining army and save me. Ha! I know that is a stupid wish because chivalry is dead. Dead like how I am going to be.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" I yell, tugging on the chains around my wrists.

"Making you see what I have to offer…you didn't _want_ to give me a try so I took matters in my own hands."

"You psycho-bitch! You need some help…bad! Let me go…and I won't get your ass sent to jail."

Moegi shakes her head. "No…I'm getting what I want. Let me tell you, I don't go through all this trouble for just anyone. I've been watching you…and I've been wanting you. Tonight you are mines whether you like it or not so just enjoy it. I promise you will feel good." I thrash around mindlessly on the bed.

"Let me go!!" Moegi smiles and stands over me, allowing her finger to trace along the hemline of my boxers.

"This piece of cloth is the only thing separating us. I don't want us to be separated." Her finger travels downwards, stopping at my manhood and going back up.

"I have a surprise for you." Moegi takes off her robe, revealing sheer red lingerie. I squeeze my eyes shut to block the image…I really did not want to see this.

She walks closer. "I know you want to touch me like I want to touch you." This time she dips her finger down my boxers, invading all my privacy. I shriek and attempt to squeeze my legs shut.

Moegi glares. "Bad boy…if you do that, then I will just have to cut the boxers off you. Hmm...It would make my job a lot easier and may I add I adore your size." I glare my hardest and spit at her…too bad it didn't get far.

"You know…I always wanted children. Maybe I will finally have the chance…can't you imagine? Our child would look so beautiful." I stare at her in horror…I cannot have sex with her no matter what! If she got pregnant, my life would be over!! And besides that is just gross.

"Someone will find me before you make your stupid dreams come true!!" I snarl. Moegi smiles sadistically.

"Perhaps, but it will be too late. I would have already claimed you and perhaps our child." I thought I was going to vomit after she said that. This girl is so messed up that I start yelling for help.

"Help! Someone help me! Please! Crazy girl trying to rape me! Help!" I continue screaming before she places a gag in my mouth. I start to panic, sending adrenaline throughout my body. I could only close my eyes and pray this was some kind of movie or fanfiction.

Moegi climbs on the bed. "Sshh…don't want people to hear us now do we? So do you promise to be quiet? If you do, I'll remove the gag but if I hear one sound, I'll leave it in your mouth all night." I nod my head as a plan starts to kick in…I know exactly how to get out of this. _Reverse Psychology._

Moegi removes the gag. "See that wasn't so hard."

I nod. "I know…I'm sorry. I'm just so new to this…I never had intercourse before that's why I'm so nervous…but now I think I'm okay."

She nods sympathetically. "Why didn't you just say so baby? I'll guide you right on through."

I nod. "Do I get to touch you?" I try to keep my gag reflex in check as I talk to her. This is so disturbing on many levels.

"Of course…you can touch anywhere."

"Anywhere? Really? You won't mind?"

She shakes her head. "Nope, I want you to."

I smile sheepishly. "Can you guide me with your hands?" Moegi smiles and unties the bounds. _I'm Free, YES!!_

"Now don't be afraid…I'll help you." She grabs one of my hands, guiding it over her chest as I use the other to slowly untie the canopy on her bed. Since her eyes were close, this was the perfect opportunity. I wrap my legs around her, flipping her under me before releasing the canopy. I quickly hop out the bed, as she scrambles under the covers and grab my clothes before rushing out the door. I ran so fast that I swore I was track star but a few minutes later it changed to a track star going to jail. The police caught me, claiming I was streaking. I tried to explain my situation but they thought I was high on drugs. _How sad right?_

Once we got to the station, I explained my story fully about the crazy girl and the poisoning of my drink. They believed me soon after because they heard similar stories about the same girl and my drug test proved true. I was relived that she didn't give me a lethal dosage or I would have been a goner. I take out my phone to call Gaara…I can't believe he didn't bother to even look for me.

'_Hello?!'_

'_Gaara?'_

'_Naruto!! Where are you? Where have you been? I've been driving around looking all over for you and you didn't answer your phone! I thought you were hurt! Don't you ever do this again!! '_

'_I'm sorry…it's been a long night. Can you come and get me?'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_The police station.'_

'_The police!!'_

'_I'll explain later…it's not what you think. Just come.'_

'_I'll be there in 5-10 minutes.'_

'_Thanks.'_

I slowly hang up my phone and slide it into my pocket. Gaara sounded very worried…how could I have ever doubted him? I lean my head back on the cold chair as I close my eyes. I feel so sick and alone. I wish Sasuke was here…but he's not and won't be for another nine months! I should be angry at him for leaving but I'm too drained to be angry…anger is just a waste of energy.

Gaara bursts through the door, panting as if out of breath before running up to me and giving me a huge hug. He was holding me so tight I thought I would pass out. He pulls back and looks me directly in the eyes.

"What happened?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Tomorrow please? Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm too tired and sick." He nods and signs my release slip before guiding me out to the car. I hop in the backseat so I can lie down and soothe my headache. _It's surprising how I'm still sane_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I skip class the next day. Everything that happened is still lingering in my mind and its scary…I mean that girl could have inflicted some serious damage. I feel Gaara's eyes staring at my back…waiting for me to tell him. I wish he would give me more time.

"Naruto…"

"Gaara, please…not now. I'm trying to keep my mind in check…"

"Well, when?"

"Later….just later. Alright?" I pull my bed sheets over my head and lie there for the entire day. I don't eat, I don't use the bathroom, and I don't talk to anyone. I just lie there, waiting for the earth to swallow me whole.

Gaara returns late in the evening after his last class, bringing me some dinner. Gaara always feels the need to take care of me…like I'm some kind of baby. Yea…I know I act like one…but still I'm 18 years old!

I sit up and look at my plate. "Thanks…but you didn't have to."

Gaara shrugs. "Feeling better…"

"A little I guess." I take a bite of my oily noodles. "What happened yesterday…was the worst experience of my life and it replays over and over. I can't seem to stop it…"

"What happened?"

"At the club, there was this girl…she was in my journalism class and she seemed nice."

"You mean the one you were dancing with?" I nod.

"Well after I danced I went to get a glass of water and then I went outside. I needed to time to think and cool myself down. The girl, Moegi follows me out and starts talking all this crap about how she is the one for me and everything which was freaking me out. You should have heard the stuff she said, it was ridiculous! I pushed her away of course…and when my back was turned she put something in my drink! I of course, sipped my drink and then that's when everything went downhill.

"The drug she gave me caused me to lose consciousness and feeling and before I knew it…I was at her house, tied to the bed. She stripped me from my clothes except my boxer and she too was almost naked. When I awoke, she went on about this rant about claiming me and having children by me!! Her intention was to have sex with me, so I can get her pregnant then I could never leave! I thought it was impossible to save myself till I escaped by pulling down her canopy and running out the door. The police then pulled me over…and thought I was streaking due to my lack of clothes. So that's why I was at the station."

Gaara folds his hands. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and making you go to that club. I should have paid closer attention."

I shake my head. "No…it was my fault. I made a stupid choice at trusting her."

"Are you going to tell Sasuke?" Gaara asks.

"No…it could ruin our relationship. He would probably think I was cheating or something. I just know it will turn out badly so I'll keep it to myself."

"If you feel that is best…then keep it to yourself but Naruto…give it more thinking. Trust always makes relationships stronger."

I keep my eyes downcast. "Yea, I know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

**3 Months later**

I've talked to Sasuke several times these past months and I have yet to tell him about the incident. I don't know if the phone is the best way because he could hang up on me and I won't have a chance to explain but if it's face-to-face, I will see his facial expression which would make it even harder to explain.

_Maybe I could write it in a letter? No._

**RING!! RING!! **(AN: Sexual content ahead…I'm a major perv.)

Who could be calling me at this time? Sasuke…

'_Hello?'_

'_Hey dobe.'_

'_Teme! Don't call to insult me…you should call to say sweet words.'_

'_Okay…how is my cute blue-eyed blond doing?'_

'_He's confused…and needs help.'_

'_Alright…what's wrong?'_

'_Okay...what would you do if there is something you have to tell someone to keep trust even though the outcome can swing both ways? Meaning the person could hate you in the end?'_

'_Hmm…I suppose if I had a special bond with that person I would tell him no matter the outcome because honesty is very important.'_

'_I see…'_

'_Does that help?'_

'_Yes, it does…thank you.'_

'_You know...Naruto…you can tell me anything.'_

'_I know…'_

'_Good. So what are you wearing right now?'_

I laugh._ 'Teme, you are such a perv! But if you must know…it is night over here so I'm in boxers.'_

'_Just…boxers…?'_

'_Yea…don't you just wish you could take them off?'_

'…_I do…'_

'_And just fuck me?'_

Sasuke lets out a husky breath. _'…Talk to me more like that…' _ I blush as I realize what he is implying. He wants to jack off with phone sex!

'_You need me to release that sexual tension…hmm? Well, just imagine this…I allow my fingers to run very slowly….down your body…reaching the hemline of your boxers as my lips sucks on the sweet spot behind your ear….' _Sasuke lets out a moan causing me to become hard….I close my eyes because I just can't believe I'm doing this.

'_Then my lips move lower…leaving marks all along your neck as my hands slowly start to pull your boxers down .You're hard as I allow my hand to grace lightly over you…'_

'_Nar…'_ The noise Sasuke is making is really turning me on.

'_You want more contact…don't you? You want me to wrap my hand around you and pump you…but no…you need more heat…you need my mouth…you want my mouth surrounding you.'_

'…_need you…'_

'_I take you in my mouth….that hot cavern feels good…. you just want to buck up….but no, you hold back as I take you deeper into my mouth. Self restrain is getting harder…isn't it?'_ Sasuke lets out another noise…a new one…causing my need to release more needy.

'_I pull back and take you whole again…as my fingers rake over your body….it feels so good…especially with our body heat mixing together. You like it…as my tongue wraps around you…giving you that sensation along the underside…it feels good…'_

'_Nar…to…'_

'_Then that one last lick…at the tip…sets you off. You come hard…in my mouth…your contents dripping along my chin….'_ Sasuke lets out a loud moan and I know he just came. I hop out the bed and rush to the bathroom before I explode.

I try to bite back a moan. '_How…was…that?'_

'_Amazing…how are you so good…at phone sex?'_

'…_cause…I know what you like…I know everything about you…' _I bite my tongue as I come in the toilet. I haven't felt this good in a long time.

'_If I known this…we could have been doing this from the beginning…' _I can just feel Sasuke's smirk through the phone.

'_Oh really? Is it supposed to make up for my year long abstinence? Because seriously I'm dying over here…'_

'_I know…this is tough for both of us… but time will be over before you know it.'_

'_Sasuke…'_

'_Hmm?'_

'_Promise me you will not find someone to relieve your sexual frustration no matter how cute they are or drunk you are.'_

'_I promise…but where is all this coming from?'_

'_Reality Sasuke…guys cannot go a long period of time without sex. It's not possible…so we have to make a promise to each other.'_

'_If this will make you feel better...even though I basically made this promise before I left, I shall save myself for the love of my life.'_

'_Teme! When you say stuff like that…it makes me feel girly even though it's sweet but I promise too to wait till you come back.'_

'_You better. Well I must go my little Naru-chan…I have a class to get you but I'll write you and call you soon.'_

'_You are telling me…you jacked off before class?'_

'_Yea pretty much. The frustration of not being able to fuck you was building up.'_

'_Teme!!'_

Sasuke laughs._ 'Love you.'_

_I pout. 'Love you too.'_

'_Bye.'_

'_Bye.'_

I hang up the phone and quietly walk back to my bed. Gaara isn't here thankfully since he's spending the night in Neji's room. I don't think I would survive phone sex if he was here. I get under the sheets and look up at the ceiling as I start to doze off. _Six more months to go._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto is hiding something from me….but what? I mean what was up with that weird question and that promise. This sucks being long distance and everything because I'm not actually able to break through to him. If I could just call him more…but that's so expensive. Hopefully, he will take my advice and tell me soon.

_Six more months_.

I grab my bag and start to walk to my next class. It's so lonely here… I mean I've met some really good people but something is missing. He is missing. His smile, his warmth, his touch. I need him…if I'm ever going to rid this gap.

_Six more months, Naruto and I will be back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

**9 Months Later **(AN: Naruto doesn't go home over break)

Three more months then Sasuke will be back!! I can't believe time is passing by quickly…maybe because we talk online everyday (AN: I forgot to include instant messaging so imagine they do that too.) I feel our long distant relationship has made us much closer…I mean we tell each other everything excluding the thing that happened with Moegi. That reminds me…I think Moegi was put in a psychiatric ward since I haven't seen her these past months. I'm glad because having her around made me fear for my safety.

"Three more months Naruto." Gaara says, grabbing a seat next to me and opening his sandwich.

"I know…I'm kinda excited."

Gaara takes a bite._ "_I can tell by your conversations and the things that come along with it."

I blush. "Gaara!"

He shrugs. "It's true. You are loud…if you know what I mean." I place my hands over my ears.

"I'm not listening to this so you can get your fun from embarrassing me."

Gaara smirks. "Its fun embarrassing you because you get this light tint on your cheeks and you squirm. It's cute because it makes you look like a child when you are really 18." I place my hands over my face…I have a feeling this blush won't be going away anytime soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got a letter today from Sasuke. I'm so happy…because he didn't tell me he was sending anything. I wonder what it says…or maybe it's a picture. I hope it is a picture so I can add it to my collection. Yea, I have a collection or shall I say shrine devoted to him. I rush to the library, towards the back so I can open it up. It would take to long to walk back to the dorms and since I'm so impatient, there is no better place than the library.

I toss my books on an empty table before opening the envelope. Inside was a folded piece of paper which I hesitantly opened. The paper was titled '**The Reasons I love you**.' (**1**) (AN: I'm dying over this poem, it's so touching.)

**The Reasons I love you.**

_The Smell of your hair  
The taste of your kiss  
These are the things  
That I will always miss_

The sound of your voice  
The feel of your hand  
They affect me in ways  
You could never understand

The love in your heart  
The peace in your eyes  
They make me feel  
Like I want to cry

You are a gift  
That God gave to me  
And I can just feel  
That we are meant to be

I'll love you forever  
I hope you do too  
For it's only a short while  
Before we say "I do"

I stare at the letter as tears start to form in the corner of my eyes. This poem was so sweet and it makes me the happiest person alive. I mindlessly twist the ring on my finger as I re-read the poem. I probably look like a love sick girl sitting here, but I don't care because it feels good.

I slowly stand up, placing the letter back into the envelope before I start my walk back to the dorm. Once I reach my room, I immediately place the letter on my wall next to his pictures before grabbing a pen and paper. I'm not good at poetry but expressing how I feel should be the only thing that counts. After about three hours past, I have a poem worth sending. I title it, **'Remember**.' (**2**) (AN: I love this poem!!)

_Do you ever think about me and you?  
Do you remember all the things we've been through?  
Do you remember the first time we met?  
I was so nervous- I started to sweat._

Remember the day we first held hands?  
My legs were so shaky I could barely stand.  
Remember the place where we first kissed?  
Sometimes I go there... and reminisce.

Remember the first time we went on a date?  
I'm sure you remember the food I ate.  
I remember the first time you made me cry.  
Do you remember the first time I dried your eyes?

Remember the first time we made love?  
There's nothing that I would rather think of.  
Remember the first time we had a fight?  
But then we compromised and made it right.

Remember the first time we woke up next to each other?  
I felt so secure in your arms and under the covers.  
Do you remember the day we split apart?  
Sorrow and pain visited my heart.

I remember the day you took me back.  
I was so happy we were back on track.  
Remember when I fought for you?  
I know you remember that, I truly do.  
Remember the first time I screamed your name?  
I sounded funny, but I'm not ashamed.

Nothing can ever come close or compare  
to the countless moments we have shared.  
And all the things you and I have done,  
I could never forget or regret... a single one.

I fold the paper up and place it in an envelope. I hope Sasuke likes it because it reflects our relationship in so many ways and I don't believe I could have said it better. I place the letter on my desk before turning out the light.

_Sasuke…who could ever forget our first times?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I just received Naruto's letter and it's amazing how we have the courage to say these things now. I mean…Naruto causes me to have all these feelings which are sometimes hard to describe and it's nice to know he feels the same way.

_  
Remember the first time we went on a date?  
I'm sure you remember the food I ate.  
I remember the first time you made me cry.  
Do you remember the first time I dried your eyes?_

How could one ever forget that date? Or all that Miso Ramne you ate? You cleaned out my pockets. Then the time, I made you cry…I was being a jerk considering I just confessed my feelings to you.

_Remember the first time we made love?  
There's nothing that I would rather think of.  
Remember the first time we had a fight?  
But then we compromised and made it right._

**Made love?** That is forever embedded in my mind….Naruto… it binded us forever with a rope that could never broken.

And never _will_ be broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's POV**

**The 12****th**** Month**

Sasuke comes back this week!! I'm so happy! I'm so happy that I already started packing my bags to head back home for a few days! Once I see Sasuke, I'm going to kiss the daylights out of him and molest him…because this year long abstinence thing has me over the edge.

Gaara smiles. "I see someone is happy."

"Yup!! Sasuke is coming back!!"

"Now you can rid yourself of abstinence."

I throw my pillow at him. "Gaara!!"

Gaara laughs. "I'm serious….you have a few weeks before classes start up again."

"Sorry…but relationships aren't only about sex."

"It is when it's been a whole year without it."

I throw my other pillow at him. "Uhh… should I still tell him about that thing?"

"I would…but it's up to you."

I plop on my bed. "I feel if I don't, it will haunt me forever and if I do, his anger at me will haunt me forever."

"Why do you think he would be angry?"

"Cause I danced with a girl who almost raped me!! When I should have stayed my ass away from clubs!!"

"If I was Sasuke, I would not be mad. Disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner but not angry because you didn't lead her on plus she was a psychopath."

"Yea Gaara, but you are _not_ Sasuke. That's the problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke comes back today!! I'm so excited that I got up early this morning to cook my Dad breakfast…_how weird right?_ He was pretty happy I came home for a few weeks to visit of course. He claimed he was lonely without me around and in total darkness which notified me quickly of his sarcasm.

"This food looks good." He says, sitting down.

"Thanks, I read some cook books. So how have you been old man?"

"I'm not old, thank you very much and I've been fine. Not much has changed since you've been gone."

"Well that's good. I'm going to be leaving in a bit to pick up Sasuke from the airport."

"Ah yes, Sasuke. I see you two are going as strong as ever…separation could never keep you two apart."

I smile. "Yea, we are inseparable." My dad smiles.

"Just like you and mom." This time he gives a full out grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm here at the airport…Sasuke's plane should be arriving here soon!! I'm so happy I am able to pick him up! I was afraid his parents would tell me no or something but they were actually happy. Sasuke doesn't know I'm picking him up…so this should be a surprise! But I'm worried how I should tell him about the incident…like should I wait for after the incredible 'welcome-back sex' or before and remain abstinent for a few more days.

This is so confusing because how should I approach the situation…I mean should I be like _'Hey Sasuke…welcome back! I wanted to tell you I was almost raped by a crazy girl about nine months ago, sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It slipped my mind'_ He would probably just kill me with that glare of his. Ughh! Why is this so difficult?

_Plane 46 departing from America has just landed. Staffs please monitor your assigned posts._

I tense as I hear the speaker. Oh my…he's here! And I still don't know what to do and I didn't even have a chance to look in the mirror! I hope I look okay…but to be sure I'm going to rush into the bathroom. I run to the bathroom where I take a glance in the mirror…my hair looks spikier than usual since it's longer. I wish it would lay down a bit. I try to smooth it down before fixing my clothes. I'm so nervous for whatever reason…it's just I don't want him to be like…_'Eww who are you? You're not my boyfriend!' _Yea… I know he would never say something like that but it could happen!!

I take one glance in the mirror before slowly stepping out of the bathroom. I don't see Sasuke yet, so maybe I should go take a seat. I find a seat by the window as I wait for him and everyone that comes out the gate is not him. _Did he miss his plane? Did something happen? Did he leave while I was in the bathroom?_

I stand up and turn so I'm facing towards the window_. Maybe he's outside?_ I try to think of all the possible places he could be before I hear the dropping of bags behind me.

"Naruto?" I slowly turn my head to see no than Sasuke. My breath got caught in my throat as I took in his appearance. He was taller, his hair grew out a bit, and his face had 'HOT' written all over it. I had to stop myself from drooling right on the spot. As my eyes rake over his body, I notice he was doing the same thing. We were taking in each others differences since last time.

I grin. "Welcome back Teme." I slowly walk over towards him, giving him a hug. I feel his arms wrap around my waist, holding me tight.

"I missed you…" He murmurs.

"I missed you too…so much." I try to pull back but he tightens his arms around me.

"Not yet…let me." I smile and let him continue to hug me before he slowly releases me. "You smell good as always." He says with a smirk.

I blush before kissing him on the lips. "You're handsome as always." God, it felt so great to kiss him. It was like your 'first kiss' all over again.

I pull back. "How was your trip back?"

"It was tiring, boring, and uncomfortable but it was worth it."

I smile. "Why is that?"

Sasuke smirks. "Because I get to do what I've been dying to do to you all year."

"Why are you so sure I would let you?"

"You said yourself; guys can't last a long period time without sex." I blush crimson and playfully shove him away.

"See…I told you. Now come on…I want to get out of these clothes." I blush even more if possible.

Sasuke chuckles and picks up his bags. "I can make that a double-meaning if you want." At that moment, a plan sparked in my mind.

I get a mischievous glint in my eyes. "You know what? I would like that. Very much indeed." I start walking to my car, leaving Sasuke following slowly behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's POV**

It feels good to be back home and to have Naruto near me. When I first saw him at the airport, he took my breath away. He looked gorgeous… I mean he was taller; his eyes were like sparkling sapphires and his smile…that smile just did it all. Man, I missed him so much.

Naruto lies on my bed. "That was the longest three hours of my life. Your parents acted like they haven't seen you in ages."

"Yea, probably because I hardly contacted them. I used all my time contacting you."

He smiles. "How sweet of you." I smirk and walk into the closet to change my clothes. I walk out to see Naruto fidgeting and talking to himself on the bed_. He's hiding something from me. _I slowly walk over to him, climbing on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Naruto jumps off the bed, landing on the floor with a 'thump.'

"N-nothing. Nothing is wrong." He says nervously.

"Naruto…I know you better than anyone else so tell me what is bothering you."

Naruto stands up and starts pacing. "You promise not to get mad and try to be understanding?"

_Mad?_ "Naruto, I could never get mad at you so tell me. I will understand."

Naruto lets out a loud breath. "Well this happened nine months ago and I should have told you but I was scared of how you would react." I nod for him to continue, not really sure where this going.

"Well…I sort of met this girl…" Naruto stops letting that thought sink in. _A girl? What is he doing with a girl?_

"And we danced at this club by the college…she was in my journalism class so she seemed nice but something was off…"

I cross my arms. "Off? Were you trying to hook up with some girl?"

He shakes his head. "No!! It was just for fun as in friends…you know I'm gay Sasuke…it's pretty obvious. Anyways…she didn't get the hint and put something in my drink."

"She put something in your drink?!" _Where the hell is this story going?_

"Yea…she did it when I wasn't looking and once I took sip, I started to feel numb and confused…next I passed out. When I woke up, I was tied to her bed or something and she removed my clothes."

I stand up. "She removed your clothes?!" Naruto steps back, worry flashing over his features.

"Yea…but I still had my boxers on…and…"

"And…"

"And she said she wanted children and everything and how if I got her pregnant I would be stuck with her forever. Also, she went on about claiming me as her own…whatever that means…"

"I see…"

Naruto begins to pace again. "Then she started to touch me…you know…and I started yell…but she gagged me. I was afraid she was about to rape me."

"…"

"But then I played…along in a way to get her to release me. So…I touched her until I was able to escape. I got out half-naked but later I was caught by the police for streaking, which I wasn't of course."

"So you are telling me…you were drugged and almost raped by a woman from a club then were almost locked up for streaking nine months ago?"

Naruto nods. "Yea…I'm sorry I should have told you but I was scared you would hate me and then not want to be with me. Are you angry with me?"

I walk over to him. "Yea, I am."

Naruto frowns and turns away. "I u-understand…you have every right to be mad."

I shake my head. "I'm not mad about what happened. I'm mad because you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"I'm sorry…"

"Come here…" Naruto looks unsure, but complies by walking slowly over to me. I pull him into an embrace, placing my chin on top of his head.

"I love you, you know that?"

Naruto nods. "Yea…"

"Now I want you to make a promise to me. A promise that you will never keep something away from me."

"I promise."

I pull back and smirk. "So you ready to go to bed?"

"Hm? I'm not tired."

"You will be when I'm done with you."

"What?!"

"Get used to it my little Naru-chan; this is only the beginning of our lives together."

Naruto smirks as he pushes me on the bed. "Oh really…well you are about to learn a little something tonight."

"And what is that?"

"Abstinence makes one do crazy things." Lets just say, Naruto taught me things and left me wanting more for years to come and considering our relationship now, trust me there will be _many_ years to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Officially complete!!

1. **A poem by this wonderful guy named David Munoz**

2. **A poem by this awesome guy named Justin Shupe**

This is the complete end of 'What Just Happened?'! I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for all the amazing and encouraging reviews, I tried to thank everyone but I lost track sadly, so thank you!!

Also, the next chap. of '**New Year, New Beginning'** should be out soon, so check it out and look out for my new story **'Forever silent**'!!

**Much Love, iluvedo :-)**


End file.
